Héroe sin elección
by FanFicSlayer
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado... ¿Que pasaría si los personajes de LoL y asociados fueran reales? ¿Viviendo en un mundo alterno al nuestro? Pues, bienvenido. Acción, aventuras, y romance en una historia llena de fantasía sobre el maravilloso mundo de Runaterra, lleno de mágia e invocadores. Acompaña a Zack, en su travesía por este desconocido universo. -'Esta... es mi historia'.
1. Prólogo

Hey que tal lectores, aquí FanFicSlayer, un nuevo escritor en esta pagina. Debido a que soy nuevo, como podrán asumir, este es mi primer FanFic, y es posible que cometa muchos errores, tanto en la forma de escribir como en la forma de redactar, por ello, le pido a ustedes, los que estan leyendo este fic, que en los reviews me dejen sus opiniones y criticas para poder llegar a ser un mejor escritor.

Dejando de lado las presentaciones, como ya sabrán, este es un Fanfic de LoL, uno de mis juegos favoritos y seguramente también de muchos de los que estén leyendo esto.

No tengo mucha experiencia con la escritura, aunque si llevo su tiempo en esta pagina leyendo y viendo Fanfics, y de tanto, ver, me animé a hacer uno, con mi historia y mi estilo.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de League of Legends ni de sus personajes, solo hago una historia para entretener, sin fines de lucro. League of Legends y sus personajes pertenecen a Riot Games.

-''Blah blah blah'': Diálogos de personajes.

-Blah blah blah : Narración.

-'' _Blah blah blah_ '' Pensamientos de los personajes.

Asi que sin mas pretexto...

 _¡Vamos a ello!_

* * *

-''...''

-''...''

-''...''

-''No...''

-''Ya...''

-''¡PAREN!''

-Era todo lo que decía un pequeño niño, probablemente de unos once o doce años de edad, cabello corto negro, peinado hacia un lado, y ojos azules oscuros cual zafiro. Este chico estaba vestido con lo que parecía un uniforme de escuela de primaria, camisa blanca abotonada con un pantalón negro-azulado y zapatos formales negros, una ropa muy común en las instituciones.

-Pero lo extraño del niño...

-Es que parecía que lo estaban maltratando.

-''¡Hah! ¿De verdad aun sigues con esos juegos de m r1c*s?

-Estaba siendo acosado por tres chicos, aparentemente de la misma edad, con el mismo uniforme. Mientras que uno se burlaba de el a la vez que lo miraba a la cara, los otros dos estaban de espaldas a el, sujetando un brazo cada uno, dejándolo sin ninguna oportunidad de escapar o siquiera moverse.

-''Pero... ¡a mi me gusta...!'' -Dijo, o mas bien, intento decir el pequeño pelinegro en un intento de contener las lágrimas pero, casi al instante, un puño choco con su cara, en una clara señal de que guardara silencio.

-''¡Cierra la boca enano! ¡¿Que no ves que el líder esta hablando?!'' -Dijo el que le había propinado el puñetazo de antes, uno de

los chicos que lo estaba sujetando del brazo.

-''¡Rafa...! ¡¿Que acaso no recuerdas que el único que tiene permitido golpear a este imbécil soy yo?! -Regaño el chico a su compañero.

-''Lo lamento... líder'' -Se disculpo el aparentemente llamado ''Rafa''.

-''De cualquier forma...'' -Contestó el ''líder'', mientras que sacaba de un bolso escolar (que parecía ser del pelinegro) una libreta.

-Una libreta que nuestro chico conocía muy bien.

-''¿Que...? ¡¿Que haces con eso?! ¡Damelo!'' -Gritó el ojiazul, a la vez que forcejeaba para intentar salir del agarre de sus ''Compañeros'' con la finalidad de recuperar su libreta.

-''Quédate quieto, no hagas esto mas difícil'' -Habló el ''líder'' a la vez que le daba un potente puñetazo en el estomago a nuestro protagonista.

-''¡Ughh!'' -Se quejó el pelinegro, dejando escapar un poco de saliva de su boca debido al impacto.

-''¿En que estábamos? Ah si, ¡esto!'' -Exclamó al mismo tiempo que abría la libreta con las manos extendidas, y en dirección contraria a su cara, de forma que el ojiazul pudiera apreciar lo que había dentro, todo junto a una sonrisa tan malévola que haría que el mismo Joker estuviera orgulloso.

-Dibujos.

-Y no dibujos cualquiera.

-Dibujos de personajes del tan conocido juego MOBA League of Legends, también conocido como LoL, por sus iniciales.

-''¡...!'' -Nuestro chico solo guardo silencio a la vez que veía con los ojos como platos y una expresión aterrada sus creaciones.

-''Vaya... ¿si que le has dedicado tiempo a esta cosita eh...? -Dijo el ''líder'' a la vez que pasaba las hojas de la libreta, viendo como solo no había dibujos...

-Cambien había planos de lo que parecían ser estrategias.

-Y así seguían y seguían husmeando en las paginas del pequeño cuaderno, viendo como tenia de todo, historias, teorías, dibujos, estrategias, y seguramente muchas cosas mas que no se alcanzaban a ver por culpa de que el que tenia la libreta pasaba las hojas muy rápido.

-Con tan solo verlo, uno sabría que le habría costado mucho a la persona que realizara todos esos apuntes.

-''Seria una verdadera pena... ¡Que pasara algo como esto!'' -Gritó mientras arrancaba una de las paginas del cuaderno

-''¡...!'' -Nuestro protagonista solo se quedó con una cara de impacto, ojos húmedos al borde de las laurinas y abiertos a mas no poder, mientras que de poco en poco abría su boca debido a la escena que acababa de presenciar.

-''¡Hey ustedes! ¡Vengan aquí! ¡No voy a poder con este montón de mier*d yo solo! -Pidió o mas bien, ordenó a sus acompañantes. Creo que no hace falta decir quien lo dijo, ¿verdad?.

-Acto seguido, los dos chicos que sujetaban a nuestro protagonista, lo mandaron a volar contra una pared cercana, dejando que el pobre se estrellara de lleno contra la pared y cayendo de culo, todo esto con una sonrisa de descaro y malicia que parecía imborrable.

-''¡Ja ja ja ja!'' -Se rieron maquiavelicamente los niños mientras rompían el pequeño cuaderno del ojiazul.

-''No...'' -Recia con una cara de completa desesperación, a la vez que comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-''¡Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja!'' -Los maltratadores hacían caso omiso a las palabras del pelinegro y seguían destrozando el útil escolar.

-''Ya...'' -Susurraba ya en un inútil intento de que dejaran su libretita en paz...

-''¡HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! -Reía como maniático el líder, mientras que agarraba un pote de basura que tenia al lado, tiraba el cuaderno e hizo algo que ni siquiera sus compañeros pensaban que haría, y esto se notó por la expresión de sorpresa en sus caras...

-Quemó la basura con un mechero que tenia escondido, y tiró el util escolar en ella, dejando que las llamas hicieran lo suyo.

-''¡PAREN!'' -Gritó, ya en completo llanto, arrastrándose porque las piernas lo le daban, mientras que en sus ojos zafiro se reflejaba la silueta de su libreta incinerada que parecía no tener fin.

-''¡HA HA HA! ¡Y que harás enano! ¡Solo eres un inútil...!

-Y mientras que la imagen del abusor, yendo a por el chico, con intenciones de golpearlo otra vez, detrás de las llamas se hacia presente en el reflejo de sus ojos, pronuncio su nombre...

 _ **¡Zack!**_

* * *

-''¡WOOOOOOW! Uh.. Ah... Ugh...'' -Una persona parecía despertarse de lo que posiblemente había sido un mal sueño. Ojos azules oscuros, cabello negro algo alborotado, normal, considerando que se esta levantando, músculos mas que respetables, unos mechones de cabello azul iguales al color de sus ojos que caían por su frente y una cicatriz extraña que parecía un corte, un corte que pasaba a travez de su ojo derecho, diagonalmente.

-''Solo fue un sueño... Dios...'' -Decia, a nadie en particular.

-''¿Que... hora es? -Miró hacia un lado en el que había un reloj de pared. Marcaba las 1:45 PM.

-''Santo jesus... Vaya inicio de día...'' -Se levanto de la cama y procedió a poner en marcha su rutina matutina.

- _Hola, seguramente se estén preguntando quien soy yo y donde estoy, pues bien, mi nombre, es Zack._

 **POV ZACK**

- _Bien, en realidad no soy reconocido por nada en especial, mas que ser un amante del famoso juego en linea conocido como LoL, me encanta ese juego, es uno de mis favoritos, tengo 17 años, y como podrán ver, no es que tenga una grandiosa vida, o almenos, no del todo_.

-Se podía observar como Zack caminaba por lo que parecía ser su habitación, conformada por una cama, un ordenador sobre un escritorio, un reloj en una pared del cuarto, una ventana y al final una alfombra que cubría prácticamente todo el piso de la habitación.

-Se dirigía a una habitación con un lavabo, varias ollas colocadas encima de ornillas, unos cuantos utensilios de cocina colocados ordenadamente en un pequeño estante de madera al lado del lavabo.

-Fácilmente de reconocer, era la cocina.

-Uno pensaría que tomaría un plato, y que se sirviera un tazón de leche y cereal.

-Vamos, el típico que haces cuando te paras en las mañanas por la pereza de no cocinar.

-Pero ese no era su caso...

- _Lamentablemente, vivo en Venezuela, por lo cual no me puedo tomar la libertad de comprar un paquete de leche y unos ''Cornflakes'', que cuestan 1/4 de mi salario mensual._

 _-Lo sé, seguramente estés pensando: ''Vaya... ¿que tipo tan exagerado no? Pues te cuento mi despistado amigo, que no es así, para el que no lo sepa, mi país, Venezuela, actualmente esta pasando por una de sus peores épocas, no, directamente, su peor época._

 _-No quiero indagar en el tema, ya que me da mucha rabia, solo diré esto: Un dictador que llegó al poder y que de paso no tiene ni p*ta idea de como gobernar un pueblo actualmente nos tiene en la mas pura mierda. Resumiendo, actualmente tenemos un porcentaje de inflación de cerca del 1800%, debido a que el dolar esta a aproximadamente unos 9000 BsF, Que es la moneda que actualmente se usa en mi país, y que por si fuera poco, se usa SOLO en este lugar._

 _-¿Resultados? Gente sin trabajo, una inseguridad que no tiene p*to sentido, las cosas están ridículamente caras, muchas de las cosas que TU ves en tu país que pueden considerarse como ''normales'' aquí es un lujo de los mas ridículos millonarios, escaces de alimentos, los supermercados prácticamente vacíos, donde ponen dulces en los estantes de_ _papel higiénico_ _para rellenar, escaces de médicos y medicinas, manifestaciones en prácticamente todas las calles..._

 _-Y la lista sigue y sigue._

 _-Y todo porque nuestro anterior presidente dejo a cargo a un don nadie que según era su ''mano derecha'', Lo cual generó que la gente votara ciegamente en el. Sip, sin verificar sus estudios, nacionalidad, coeficiente intelectual, toma de desciciones, ni nada, solamente por que lo dijo nuestro anterior presidente. Y gracias a esa gente de confianza ciega que vot_ _ó_ _por nuestro actual presidente, estamos en la mi*rda, todo por mantener su ''lealtad'' hacia nuestro difunto_ _gobernante_ _._

 _-_ _¿M_ _aravilloso, verdad?_

 _-_ _Por suerte yo y mi familia estamos relativamente bien, aunque eso si, somos súper conformistas, ya que con la inflación, las cosas que pueden ser normales en otros países, aquí no lo son tanto._

 _-Prácticamente no hay un solo día en que no escuche decir la frase ''Es lo que hay'' ''Eso es lo que hay'' de la boca de una madre a su hijo._

 _-Pero bueno, dejando todo eso de lado, hay algo con lo que puedo distraerme de toda esta realidad de porquería._

 _-_ El muchacho, mientras pensaba todo eso, se hizo un sándwich, que llevó a su habitación, para dejarlo a un lado del teclado y encender el ordenador.

 _-League of legends._

 _-Uno de mis juegos favoritos desde que tengo memoria_

 _-¿Por que me gusta tanto?_

 _-Ni yo mismo lo sé._

 _-Tal vez sea por sus épicos personajes y mecánicas divertidas._

 _-Tal vez sea por la presión que recae en ti sobre que hacer en cada momento de la partida._

 _-O incluso por darme la oportunidad de medirme contra otra persona como yo._

 _-Pero algo que si es 100% seguro... no... 200% seguro es que lo juego para escaparme de esta realidad de mierda que vivo._

 _-Porque, no soy emo ni nada de eso, no me corto las venas ni nada, es solo que... como me explico... ¿como te sentirías si tuvieras que hacer filas de 4km para comprar un simple pan?_ _¿O como te sentirías si de la nada te dicen que su sueldo mensual de 100% ahora sera del 30%? ¿Como te sentirías si no tuvieras nada de comer para alimentarte a ti o a tus hijos? Algo así estoy, pero cada día del p*to año._

 **-** El computador se encendió y el muchacho se disponía a abril el ''LoL '' para empezar a jugar su videojuego favorito.

-Se comió su sándwich, a la vez que esperaba a que el cliente encontrara una partida.

- _Y bueno, el resumen es ese. Y aunque me digan: ''No mames que vida de mierda'', si, es una vida de mierda, pero no es taaaan mierda, después de todo, tengo amigos, tengo salud, tengo PC e internet, tengo estudios, y lo mas importante..._

-En ese momento, el cliente mando el mensaje de ''Partida encontrada'', y a la vez, de que nuestro protagonista aceptaba, pensó...

- _Tengo a mi familia._

 _-_ _Pasaron las horas y las horas, Ya eran las 7:20 PM y Zack seguía pegado al ordenador..._

 _-Vamos... Vamos... y hecho. Victoria._

 _-_ Y si, el ojiazul pudo ganar esa partida, y la anterior, y la anterior, de 14 partidas que echo 11 fueron victorias, y 3 fueron derrotas.

-Algunas con ''Score's'' de 11/3/4, por jugar calmado y calentar un poco, otras de 4/7/3 por estar probando campeón o un mal rato, y otras como esta, que han sido una de las mejores partidas de su vida.

- _¡How ho ho how...! ¡32/2/5! ¡La mejor hasta ahora! -Tras terminar la partida, en la pantalla final, le dio honor a un Thresh, ya que la verdad le había ayudado bastante en cuanto a iniciaciones y tal. -Al cargar la pantalla, pudo ver el distintivo efecto de cuando tus compañeros te dan bastante honor, y en el chat, apareció:_

 _''¡El invocador ZackLX, ha sido honrado por su comportamiento ejemplar!''_

 _-Vaya, ¡que bien! -Pensó el ojiazul._

 _-_ Ademas de eso, en el monitor también podía observarse el campeón con el que estaba jugando.

-Era Darius.

-Si, Darius, ese campeón que la gente odia por estar jodidam*nte roto, y Zack lo sabia mas que nadie, ya que el, era ''Main'' Darius.

-E incluso, con las criticas de: ''Darius es para maricas'' ''Puro R y pentakill'' el siguió jugándolo, era su personaje favorito y con el que aprendió a jugar.

- _Bueno... creo que suficiente por hoy... -Pensó, mientras miraba el reloj de mesa que tenia y pudo apreciar la hora._

 _¿7:30 PM eh?_

 _-Creo que me da tiempo a ir_ _por un helado y regresar antes de las 9:30... -Pensó._

 _-_ La habitación estaba callada, mientras el seguía analizando sus posibilidades.

- _Si, voy a la tienda, helado rápido, vengo a las 9:15, me baño, como y me acuesto. ¡El plan perfecto!_

 _-_ Dijo mientras se vestia, una vez vestido... con unas ropas... ¿llamativas?

-Un gorro negro con detalles que parecían ser rayos o simplemente lineas en azul, que dejaba al aire sus inusuales pero bonitos mechones azules, una camisa negra sin mangas con estampados azules en los bordes, un pantalón bombacho negro que dejaba caer sus dobleces y arrugas del tobillo en la lengüeta de unas zapatillas negras de salir con suela y cordones blancos, y unos guantes negros de cuero sin dedos. Para al final ponerse una chaqueta negra de capucha con... adivinen... si, estampados azules en los bordes, pero dejándola abierta en el torso

-Honestamente, no era la mejor ropa o la mas a la moda.

-Pero era la que a el le gustaba.

-Acto seguido de haberse vestido, abrió la puerta de su apartamento y la cerro con llave, bajó las escaleras, y se dispuso a salir de su edificio por un refrescante refrigerio.

-Pero lo que el no sabia...

-Es que esa salida le cambiaría la vida para siempre.

* * *

Mientras tanto... en otro lugar sin relación

a la tierra...

* * *

-¿?:''Maldición... ¡Maldicioooooooon!''

-¿?:''¿Como va la investigación?''

-¿?:''Muy mal director, no conseguimos a nadie que parezca que este relacionado con el...''

-¿?:''¡Dense prisa! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo, si no... ellos llegaran... y todo estará perdido!''

-¿?:''Si, señor Arthur.''.

-Wow wow wow... ¿que esta pasando? Dejen les explico.

-Un hombre de lo que parecía ser de una edad bastante avanzada... Tenia una barba que le llegaba hasta el pecho, gris, no se le podía apreciar ni su rostro ni su cuerpo debido a que estaba cubierto con una túnica, una túnica blanca con detalles en azul claro por los bordes, y en su espalda estaba el dibujo de lo que parecía ser un libro abierto en llamas. Era, según su subordinado, el director.

-Pero... ¿El director de que?

-El director de ''La Academia Runaterra''.

-Y como se podrán imaginar, era una escuela, instituto, academia, preparatoria, cárcel, o como ching*dos le quieran llamar, dedicada a entrenar a jóvenes invocadores destinados a luchar en los campos de la justicia.

-Aunque en este momento, parecía que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

-''Arthur'', el director caminaba a paso apresurado por lo que parecía ser una sala conformada por varios pilares, aproximadamente unos ocho, ya que la habitación era bastante grande. Unas personas con túnicas parecidas a las que Arthur, solo que moradas con detalles en amarillo por los bordes y sin el dibujo de la espalda, sostenían unos libros con grabados extraños mientras que veían una bola de cristal flotante.

-¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Una bola de cristal flotante?

 _-_ Si, y no solo eso, si no que los libros también flotaban, aparentemente por esos encapuchados de morado.

-¿Que como es posible?

-Magia pokémon.

-Encapuchado:''¡Director! ¡Director! ¡Creo que tenemos algo!'' -Gritó un encapuchado intentando llamar la atención del aparentemente llamado Arthur.

-Arthur: ''¿¡Que, que sucede?!'' -Habló exaltado.

-Encapuchado:''Aquí, mire, ¡tenemos a alguien que posiblemente sea el que buscamos! Esta hablando de los objetos que usamos en la grieta.

-Y si, a traves de la bola de cristal, se podía observar como ''alguien'' estaba murmurando acerca de los objetos de la Liga de las Leyendas.

-Pero no era cualquier persona...

-Era ni mas ni menos que Zack.

-Zack:''Pues con la tontería Irelia con la Guinsoo no es mala del todo... Aplica dos veces las curaciones y daño verdadero de la W, esta bastante OP, y si le armara una apariencia espiritual podría curarse mas... lo probare mañana u hoy si llego temprano...''.

-Arthur:''Esa energia... ¡Es el! ¡Tiene que ser el! ¡Tráiganlo!'' -Exclamó.

-Encapuchado:''Pero señor... parece fuerte... quizá debamos mandar a alguien mas por el...''.

-Arthur:''Hmph... debiluchos... que así sea.'' -Se dio por vencido en hacer que un invocador fuera por el.

-Arthur:'' ¡Hey tu! ¡Ve y tráeme a ese chico vivo!''.

-Una figura que no se podía apreciar bien debido a la falta de luz se levantaba de su asiento, tampoco se podía ver quien era, pero algo que si era visible, era que traía una armadura que pareciera que no podría cargar nadie en el planeta tierra...

-Solo sonrió, y se dispuso a realizar la tarea que le habían encomendado.

* * *

De vuelta con Zack...

* * *

-Zack:''¡Dios! ¡Que buen helado! Menos mal que vivo cerca de una de las mejores heladerías del país, ¡Y vaya que se merecen el titulo! ¡Estos helados están deliciosos! -Decia, mientras se comía su helado de oreo con extra chocolate, que por cierto, era su favorito.

-Zack:''La próxima vez me compraré uno de esos que duran varios días, puede que sean caros, y que no vuelva a comer nada de eso en por lo menos unos 2 meses, ¡Pero es que valen la pena! ¡Estan riquisimos! -Iba a darle otra mordida a su helado, pero...

-Zack:''¡...!'' -Algo lo hizo voltear, había sentido algo extraño, como si el viento hubiese cambiado de dirección repentinamente...

-Zack:''Mejor me apresuro...'' -Murmuró, a la vez que apresuraba el paso.

-Ahora, el pelinegro le estaba prestando menos atención al helado y mas atención a su alrededor, miraba a los lados muy repetidamente, como si estuviera esperando que apareciera algo o alguien. Su pasos también subieron el ritmo...

-Zack:''¡...!'' -En eso vio algo que lo mató del miedo.

-Algo o alguien lo estaba observando detrás de un árbol, solo era una silueta en negro.

-Pero basto para llegar a una sola conclusión.

-Lo estaban siguiendo.

-Zack:''¡Patitas pa' que las quiero!'' -Al decir la frase, el ojiazul echó rienda suelta a su propio maratón.

-¿Premio?

-Salvar su vida.

-La silueta no se quedó atrás y también empezó a perseguirlo, solo que en vez de correr por la calle...

-Saltaba a travez de los edificios.

-Zack:'' _¿¡Que demonios!? ¡¿Acaso es humano?!_ '' -Pensó mientras que corría, sin ningún resultado, ya que cuando miraba de reojo hacia atrás, la silueta extraña le seguía el paso a base de saltar de edificio en edificio.

-Era completamente irreal.

-Zack:''Maldición. _.. no puedo morir aquí_ '' -Pensó decidido. -'' _Tengo una idea, aunque si no me sale estoy muerto, aunque..._ '' -Miro otra vez de reojo a ver como iba aquel extraño ser, y vio que lo igualaba en velocidad... no, era mas rápido que el -'' _Si sigo así, me atrapara._ ''

-Acto seguido, Zack dobló en una esquina, la silueta, bajo de los techos de los edificios para seguirle el paso a pie, pero cuando dobló la esquina...

-Zack:''¡TOMA!'' -Zack lo estaba esperando, y no precisamente con café y pan, sino que cuando el extraño dobló la esquina, le propinó un muy potente puñetazo en todo lo que hace llamar cara.

-¿?:''¡AHHHHGG!'' -Gritó de dolor el extraño. -''¡PAGARAS POR ESO NIÑO!'' -Otra vez, gritó mientras con las manos intentaba aguantar/aliviar el dolor del puñetazo dado por su servidor Zack.

-Zack aprovechando la oportunidad, corrió, corrió como nunca había corrido en su vida, pero... tras haber corrido y haberse alejado un poco...

-Zack:''¡Puta sea! ¡Un callejón sin salida!'' -Grito, quejándose o lamentándose de su mala suerte.

-Y si, había llegado a lo que había dicho, intentó irse por donde había venido para buscar otra ruta... pero...

-¿?:''¡TE TENGO IDIOTA! -Gritó la silueta, apareciendo delante de nuestro protagonista.

-Zack sabia que estaba jodido, sin donde ir, sin donde escapar, solos el y yo. En estos momentos, estaba muerto del miedo, miedo por si seria secuestrado y tuvieran sus familiares que pagar por el para el rescate, no quería eso, y mucho menos con la situación que estaba pasando el país.

-O también, si muriera y su familia se enterara, causaría una tristeza que no podría con ella...

-En especial a su madre.

-Asi que, con miedo y todo, puso una cara que espantaría al mismo diablo, que junto con sus ojos zafiro y la luz de la luna le daban la cara de un verdadero asesino a sangre fría, a pesar de que por dentro, casi se meaba encina.

-El sabia que no había escapatoria, así que solo quedaba hacer una cosa.

-Pelear.

-Y no solo pelear.

-Si no pelear, ganar, y vivir para contarlo.

-Asi que, con una determinación inquebrantable, miró al extraño y le preguntó:

-Zack:''¿Quien eres, y que quieres de mi?''.

-La silueta se sorprendió por el extraño cambio de actitud del chico, de una cobarde y debilucha, a una llena de determinación y coraje. Eso le gusto, y se hizo notar por la sonrisa que esbozó.

-¿?:''Vaya, parece que al pececito le salieron agallas'' -Se burló, a la vez que avanzaba un poco, lo cual dejo ver su figura. Era un hombre, de una musculatura muy, MUY respetable, llevaba una especie de túnica bastante desgastada hecha de lo que parecía ser cuero, que no le dejaba ver su rostro, ni su cuerpo, ni sus brazos, ni sus piernas, solamente parte de su cara de la nariz para abajo. Lo había visto en algún lado, pero no se acordaba donde...

-Entonces... ¿Como sabia Zack que era fuerte?.

-Por su ENORME tamaño, por lo menos 1.90, superando con creces a Zack que era 1.70 y pico.

-Pero aun así, siguió con su intimidante rostro.

-Zack:''Pues, sabes tengo ahí afuera gente que se preocupa por mi, así que lo lamento, pero no puedo dejar que hagas lo que quieras conmigo'' -Dijo mientras se ponía en guardia.

-¿?:''Pues que pena... porque yo tengo una misión, y es traerte conmigo.''

-Ahora, ambos estaban dando vueltas lentamente mientras se veían fijamente, ambos ya sabían lo que seguía.

-Una pelea por saber quien acabaría con quien.

-Ambos estaban callados, mirándose el uno al otro, esperando el momento...

-Y ese momento...

-En cuanto el sonido de una simple piedrita cayó al suelo...

-Ambos se lanzaron al ataque.

-Zack:'' _Debo ver como me atacara y predecirlo, si no... ¡Estoy muerto!''_ -Pensó mientras continuaba su carrera, igual que su rival.

-¿?:''¡Acabaré de un solo golpe!'' -Dijo el misterioso hombre mientras lanzaba un poderoso puñetazo hacia Zack.

- _¡Ahora! -P_ ensó, mientras que todo lo siguiente pasó en cámara lenta...

-Tal y como en una película de acción, Zack, en medio de la carrera, con su brazo derecho, desvió el poderoso brazo del extraño hombre que iba directo a su cara, pasándole... No, ROZANDOLE la mejilla y el hombro. Lo que causo sorpresa en el extraño.

-¿?:''¡Que dem...!'' -Intento demostrar su sorpresa pero...

-Zack:''¡TOMA!'' -En ese momento, antes de que el encapuchado pudiera terminar su frase, Zack le dio un muy poderoso puñetazo en la mejilla derecha del hombre, que sumado a la velocidad de su carrera anterior, logró que su enemigo cayera y se alejara unos cuantos metros.

-¿?:''¡Agh!'' -Se quejó el extraño.

-Zack:'' _¡Muy bien! Parece que no tiene armas, ¡tengo oportunidad!_ '' -Pensó analizando la situación.

-¿?:''Je Je Je... ¡Ha ha ha ha!'' -Se rió a la vez que se levantaba el extraño, dejando un poco desconcertado a Zack. -''¡Nunca había conocido a un chico tan interesante! Cuéntame chaval, ¿como te llamas?.

-Zack:''Zack, Zack Soul'' -Respondió el pelinegro sin ninguna emoción o sentimiento en su voz.

-¿?:''Bueno, Zack... ¡Continuemos!'' -Dijo mientras se lanzaba al ataque nuevamente -''¡Demuéstrame de lo que estas hecho! ¡Zack Soul!''

-Cuando se lanzó el extraño al ataque, esta vez cambió un poco su estilo, esta vez, salto y dio una parada lateral que intentó darle en el cuello a Zack, pero el vio el ataque y se agacho justo... ¡Pero ahí no acaba la cosa! En cuanto se agacho, con su mano derecha, agarró la pierna izquierda del extraño que estaba en el aire, y con el impulso de este, aplico un poco de fuerza en su brazo y...!

-Zack:''¡Argh...aaaaa! -Aplicando un poco de fuerza en su brazo, logro hacer que cayera del aire, haciéndolo impactar de lleno contra el frío y duro concreto del suelo, que por cierto, dejó una marca.

-¡Pero la cosa no acaba allí tampoco!

-Usando las manos, el extraño se apoyo en el suelo, se levantó rápido, se puso en dirección a Zack, y le pego un poderosísimo puñetazo en el estomago al ojiazul, tanto así, que le hizo escupir un poco de sangre.

-Fue tan inesperado y tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reacción, solo le quedaba recibir el golpe...

-¡Pero no iba a dejar que lo golpearan a el y el no golpear!

-Asi que usando el brazo del contrario como apoyo, usando su propio brazo derecho, le dio un codazo en el dobles del brazo, lo que hizo que el contrario perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, y por consiguiente, que bajara la cabeza, lo cual, el aprovechó para darle otro codazo con el brazo izquierdo en todo el coco, haciendo que este se impactara otra vez con el duro piso.

-¡Madre mía guily! ¡Que acción! ¡Que fuerza! ¡Que poder! ¡Ya parece Street Fighter!

-Zack aprovecho que su rival estaba distraído por el impacto para retroceder un poco y analizar la situación, estaba temblando, sudando y con un ojo cerrado, intentando apaciguar el dolor.

-Zack:'' _¡Maldicion! ¿¡Cuanta fuerza tiene este loco!? ¡Otro golpe de esos y estoy fuera!_ '' -Pensó mientras respiraba agitadamente en un intento por recuperar el aliento.

-¿?:''¡Uff! ¡Que buen combate! ¡Haces que me hierva la sangre! ¡Alguien normal habría huido o rogado por su vida! ¡Eres valiente chico! Pero...'' -Dijo mientras, de su espalda, sacaba algo que me quito todas las esperanzas de ganar.

-Una p*ta hacha.

-¡Y no una hacha cualquiera! ¡Una que era descomunalmente grande! ¡Creo que me podría cortar a la mitad si así lo quisiera!

-¿?:''Tengo que darme prisa, y regresar contigo''.

-Mientras decía eso, cuando yo aun intentaba recuperar el aliento, de un movimiento, acortó distancias conmigo, me dio un golpe con el mango del hacha en la cabeza que me dejo al borde de la inconsciencia. Y con mis últimos segundos de conciencia, pude apreciar bien el hacha que traía, la reconocería en cualquier lado... esa hacha era de...

-Zack:''Da-...ri-...us-...'' -Dije mis ultimas palabras, para que al final, cayera inconsciente, en las manos de aquel misterioso hombre.

-A partir de allí, todo se volvió blanco, no recordaba nada de lo que paso en adelante...

-Hasta ahora.

* * *

 **POV ZACK**

-'' _Uhh... Ah... Dios... Que dolor de cabeza...'' -_ Pensaba el ojiazul. - _''¿Donde... estoy?'' -_ Intentó observar a su alrededor...

-Pero no pudo.

-Y no porque estuviera ciego o tuviese los ojos tapados.

-Si no porque todo estaba oscuro, a excepción de un pequeño bombillo que colgaba arriba de su cabeza, proporcionando un poco de luz.

-''¿ _Que dem..? ¿Donde estoy y como llegué aquí? ¡Argggh!'' -Intentó mover sus brazos, pero no pudo._

 _-Miró hacia atrás para ver la razón, y era que estaba encadenado de brazos a una silla, en la cual estaba sentado._

 _-''¿Que? ¿Por qué estoy encadenado a una silla? ¿Y por qué todo está oscuro? -_ Se preguntó mentalmente. Intento recordar como había llegado allí...

-'' _Mmm..._ '' -Las imágenes de su pelea y persecución con aquel extraño hombre llegaron a su cabeza. -'' _Lo ultimo que recuerdo era que estaba peleando con aquel hombre_ _cuando derrepente saco un hacha... pero no era cualquier hacha... ¡Era el hacha de Darius! ¡El de LoL! Pero... ¡Eso es imposible! A menos de que se haya hecho un cosplay o algo por el estilo... ¿¡En que estoy pensando!? ¡Es imposible que alguien de un país en crisis se tomé las molestias y dinero de realizar el traje de un personaje de videojuegos! ¡Y menos un ladrón!''. -Debatía_ mentalmente nuestro protagonista _._

 _-_ Pero... en medio de su propia laguna mental... el pelinegro escucho unas pisadas...

-'' _¡...!_ '' -Se puso alerta. '' _Alguien viene..._ ''

-Y en efecto, unos segundos después de la reacción de Zack, alguien apareció enfrente de el...

-Y no era alguien cualquiera.

-Era Arthur... El director de la academia.

-Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante un rato, Arthur con una expresión serena y Zack con una desconcertada y aterrada.

-Estuvieron así durante unos segundos... hasta que...

-Zack:''¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡UN VIEJO! ¡UN VIEJO VIOLADOOOR!'' -Grito asustado el pelinegro, y no lo culpo, que una persona de la tercera edad te aparezca mientras que tu estas encadenado en una zona oscura donde perfectamente tus gritos pueden pasar desapercibidos de todos pues... No da mucha confianza.

-Arthur:''Oye chico, tranquilo... yo solo...''.

-Zack:''¡AAAHHH! ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! ¡AUN SOY VIRGEN! ¡ALGUIEN, PORFAVOR, QUIEN SEA, AYUDA! ¡LLAMEN A LA POLICIA AAAAHHHH!'' -Seguía gritando, mientras que intentaba forcejear las cadenas, miraba a los lados, hacia arriba, diagonalmente, y en todas las direcciones posibles intentando buscar a alguien que le brindara apoyo en esa situación desesperada. En vano, ya que no había ningún ruido por parte de nadie... Parecía que estaban ellos dos solos.

-Arthur:''Maldito mocoso... ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!'' -Gritó enojado, lo que causó que Zack quedara sin habla y callado, atento a lo que tuviera que decir Arthur.''

-Arthur:''Bien... Te explicaré todo, solo quédate callado, ¿Escuchaste?'' -Zack solo asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces, a una velocidad sobrehumana, muerto del miedo, por las altas posibilidades de que algo allí saliera mal.

-Arthur:''Ok. Pues bien, primero que nada, tienes que saber que no estamos en tu mundo, al que tu llamas: ''Tierra''.'' -Zack, de la expresión de terror que llevaba a su cara, cambió a una sorprendida, escuchando atentamente el relato del viejo. -''Si, por mas increíble que suene, no estamos en tu mundo, estamos en un mundo paralelo al tuyo al que llamamos, ''Runaterra''.'' -Zack solo se sorprendió mas.

-''¿ _Runaterra? ¿El mundo en que_ _se_ _ambienta el LoL? ¡Imposible! ¡Si el LoL es solo un videojuego! ¡Como puede estar pasando esto! ¡¿Es acaso esto un sueño!? -_ Intentaba buscar una respuesta a la irreal situación en la que se encontraba. '' _Por ahora... Escuchare lo que tenga que decir este tipo, después de todo, no tengo a donde ir, almenos por ahora.'' -_ Razonó, recordando las cadenas que lo tenían pegado a la silla.

 _-_ Arthur:''Aquí... en Runaterra...'' -Continuaba su relato, Zack solo prestó atención. -''Hay una organización, o mas bien, liga, que se hace llamar: ''La liga de las Leyendas''.

-'' _Pues si... es el mismo Runaterra'' -_ Afirmó ya seguro el joven.

 _-_ Arthur:''Te escuchamos hablando acerca de el objeto Guinsoo y la campeona Irelia, no sabemos cuanto sepas de esto, pero lo averiguaremos, ahora mismo... a ver cuanto sabes sobre la liga...'' -Dijo, a la vez que acercaba su mano a la cabeza de Zack... este solo se quedó quieto.

-Una vez la mano de Arthur hizo contacto con la cabeza de Zack... Lo vio...

-Vio, su conocimiento acerca de la Liga de las Leyendas... Su esfuerzo, sus notas, sus partidas, su conocimiento en la grieta, sus habilidades... absolutamente todo acerca del videojuego League of Legends, incluyendo que el LoL era solo un juego en su mundo...

-Arthur:''¿Un juego...? -Dijo, o preguntó mientras retiraba su mano de la cabeza del ojiazul. -''¿Como es posible que la forma en que resolvemos los problemas y conflictos mas importantes aquí se haya convertido en tan solo un juego en tu mundo?''. -Preguntó, consternado e impactado por la realidad del pelinegro.

-Zack:''No lo sé... llevo gran parte de mi vida en ello y nunca había escuchado hablar que en verdad existiera todo esto...'' -Dijo, bajando la cabeza.

-Arthur:''De cualquier forma...'' -Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Zack. -''Eres alguien que necesitamos... y todo tu conocimiento lo comprueba.'' -Dijo. -''Además. _.. no es como cualquiera de los otros invocadores... su conocimiento... sus estrategias... su forma de actuar y reaccionar...'' -_ Analizaba en sus pensamientos. -'' _Este chico... todo el tiempo que le ha dedicado a combatir en la grieta, con toda esa practica, puede convertirse en un verdadero monstruo aquí...'' -_ Pensó.

-Zack:''¿Me necesitan? ¿Para que exactamente?'' -Preguntó, al mismo tiempo que subía la cabeza, solo para poder apreciar el dibujo del extraño libro en llamas en la espalda del desconocido.

-Arthur:''Para salvar Runaterra''. -Habló firmemente, dándose la vuelta, solo para ver el rostro de ''PokerFace'' de Zack.

-Zack:''...''.

-Zack:''...''.

-Zack:''...''.

-Zack:''¿Eh?'' -Dijo mientras que arqueaba una ceja y la otra la bajaba, demostrando que no había entendido nada de nada.

-Arthur:''Te explico...'' -Comenzó su relato. -''Hace unos años... cuando era joven...''.

-Zack:''¿Que fue como hace unos 900 años verdad? -Pregunto, burlándose, con sarcasmo y arrogancia, pero muriéndose de risa por dentro. E incluso, podría jurar que escuchó unas risas por la habitación.

-Arthur:''¡SILENCIO!'' -Dijo mientras lanzaba un poderoso puñetazo que impacto en la cabeza de Zack, callándolo al instante. El solo se limitó a soltar un quejido de dolor y unas risillas.

-Arthur:''Como decía, hace unos años cuando era joven... unos invocadores extraños... nos atacaron...'' -Zack se percató de la seriedad del asunto y su cara paso de una de risa a una de completa seriedad, poniendo atención a la historia de Arthur. -''No los pude ver bien, debido a que la capital estaba en llamas, pero si vi lo que hicieron...''

-Y así, Arthur, comenzó su relato.

-Arthur:''Yo solo era un aspirante a invocador, tenia un sueño, convertirme en el mejor, a como diera lugar, para mantener a salvo a mi familia y mi pueblo, aunque solo era un debilucho, y no tenia muy bien rendimiento en las clases, nunca me rendí, seguí adelante con una única meta, cumplir mi deseo.''

-Zack:'' _No puedo creerlo... el... ¡Es como yo!'' -Pensó_ sorprendido.

 _-Arthur:''_ Un día... cuando regresaba de la escuela... e iba para mi hogar... lo vi, toda la ciudad estaba en llamas, como un joven sin experiencia, solo me preocupé por mi familia... fui a mi casa... y la imagen que vi... todavía no la supero... estaba toda mi familia, en el piso manchado de sangre... completamente muerta...'' _-_ Zack solo se limito a seguir escuchando callado. -''

-Arthur:''Y entonces... lo vi... vi a uno de los maniáticos que la organización... que incendiaron el pueblo... Se hacían llamar...''

 _ **''Ravens''**_

-Arthur:''Jamas olvidaré ese nombre...'' -Zack, cada vez que seguía la historia, se sorprendía más y más... ese sujeto... definitivamente era fuerte, no solo físicamente, si no mentalmente también. -''De ahí en adelante, terminé mis estudios, me volví invocador profesional, y forme esta escuela, la academia runaterra, o como a mi me gusta llamarla... ''Runaterra Academy''.

-Zack:''¿ _Runaterra Academy eh...?''_ ''Y supongo que me quieren para que los ayude a derrotar a esos ''Ravens'' ¿No?'' -Pregunto, sabiendo ya la respuesta gracias al relato del viejo.

-Arthur:''Captas rápido chico, si, así es, eres un descendiente directo del invocador que ayudó a mantener la paz durante esos tiempo de guerra... por eso... te necesitamos... para mantener la paz una vez mas. Los Ravens no han aparecido por un largo tiempo, pero según señales van a atacar, y pronto, por eso... te haré esta pregunta... em...'' -Se quedo callado, quería perdirselo diciendo su nombre... pero...

-El muy descuidado no lo se lo había preguntado.

-Quizás por la edad.

-Zack:''Jeje, creo que deberías refinar tus modales viejo.'' -Dijo, de manera burlona. -''Zack, Zack Soul.'' -Mirándolo a la cara, le relató su nombre.

-Arthur:''Bueno, Zack Soul, ¿Me ayudarías a mi y a mi gente, a salvar a runaterra del peligro una vez mas?'' -Dijo, extendiendo la mano.

-Zack:''Oye, te daría la mano pero...'' -De repente, sintió como las cadenas se aflojaban y se caían, dejando sus manos libres. ''¿ _Que?'' -_ Pensó desconcertado. '' _Bueno, no importa.'' -_ Se puso de pie, y dándole un buen apretón de manos, dijo las siguientes palabras:

-Zack:''¡Pero por supuesto viejo!'' -Grito emocionado.

-Arthur:''Es Arthur'' -Dijo con los ojos cerrados y una venita en la cien.

-Zack:''¿Eh?

-Arthur:''Arthur, el director de la Runaterra Academy, ese mi nombre''

-Zack:''Ah, pues... un gusto en conocerte, Arthur.''

-Tras unos segundos de haber chocado las manos... Arthur sintió algo extraño...

-Una energía... fuera de lugar...

-El... ¡No era descendiente de aquel hombre!

-¡Solo era un chico normal!

-Arthur:''Tu...''

-Zack:''¿?'' -El ojiazul solo puso una expresión de confusión.

-Arthur:''¡Tu... no eres un descendiente de aquel hombre!'' -Dijo mientras deshacía el apretón de manos, llevando su brazo hacia atrás.

-Zack:''¿Ah? ¿No acabas de decir que era descendiente directo de ese invocador? -Preguntó confundido

-Arthur:''Lo decía por tu apariencia y conocimiento... pero... ahora que te toco... ¡Tu energía y sangre no pertenecen a la de el!

-Zack:''Oohhh...'' -Ambos se quedaron callados un rato -''Entonces, como no soy un ''héroe'' ni un ''elegido''... ¿Que harán conmigo?.'' -Preguntó. Un poco aterrado de las cosas que podrían hacerle si no llegaba a convertirse en aquel ''Héroe'' que salvara runaterra.''.

-Arthur:''Bueno... no tenemos mas opción... quería darte un poco de mi Esencia para que pudieras comenzar a practicar técnicas de invocador... pero... como eres un humano corriente... no puedo hacerlo...''. -Dijo, pensativo.

-En ese momento, Zack se imagino una lapida que tenia de nombre: ''Zack Soul, el humano corriente''. En una montaña.

-Sin nadie que la viera.

-Sin flores.

-Y lloviendo.

-Tal vez solo este exagerando, pero uno nunca sabe, después de todo, es un mundo que no conoce.

-Aunque en la realidad solamente unas cascadas que hacían de cómicas lágrimas caían de los ojos del pelinegro, mientras miraba al cielo atrapado en su triste fantasía.

-Arthur:''Pero... hay una forma de que si te puedas volver un invocador...'' -Dijo con una mano en la barbilla, pensando.

-En ese momento, la fantasía de Zack cambió. Ahora, de ser una triste y tormentosa, era un mini Zack que podría describirse perfectamente como ''chibi'' (si no sabéis que es buscadlo en google, seguro que os aparece) saliendo del suelo donde antes estaba la tumba, elevándola por los aires, la lluvia cambio por un radiante arco iris y pájaros cantando, todo era tan bello...

-Arthur:''Pero puede doler.''. -Dijo quitándose la mano de la barbilla y mirando frente a frente a nuestro protagonista.

-Y, otra vez, en la fantasía de Zack, la lapida le caía justo en la cabeza a su versión mini, el arco iris cambió otra vez por una tormenta y los pájaros que cantaban cayeron muertos al suelo.

-Zack, una vez sacudida su cabeza para volver a la realidad, vio a Arthur preguntándole:

-Arthur:''¿Aun así, estas dispuesto a convertirte en invocador?''.

-Zack:''...'' -Se lo pensó un poco, si rechazaba, seguramente trabajaría como un esclavo normal o con mucha suerte como un civil, sin oportunidad de regresar a casa. Y, si aceptaba, tal vez y solo tal vez pueda descubrir una forma de volver a la tierra, y reencontrarse con su familia.''

-Además, ¡podría patear traseros de invocadores reales! ¡Conocer a sus campeones favoritos! ¡Pelear en la verdadera grieta del invocador! ¡Salvar todo un mundo desconocido! ¡Suena como una oportunidad única de vivir una aventura genial!

-Una vez ya analizado un poco, se fue por la opción que tenia mas posibilidades de salir bien...

-Zack:''Por supuesto que si. Haré todo lo posible por proteger este mundo desconocido''. -Aunque en realidad, el propósito principal era otro.

-Regresar con su familia.

-Arthur:''Muy bien, que así sea.'' -Acto seguido, Arthur, con un par de aplausos, hizo que la luz se encendiera, dejando ver a Zack la habitación en la que se encontraba.

-En realidad, era la misma habitación de antes, pilares, unos cuantos invocadores, la esfera de cristal por ahí, pero lo que mas le sorprendió, fue ver sentado a lo lejos en una banca a su campeón favorito de la Liga de las Leyendas.

-Zack:''¡Darius!'' -Gritó sorprendido, a la vez que iba corriendo a saludarlo.

-Darius:''Hola chico''. -Le saludo el Noxiano.

-Zack:''¿Vaya... esto no es un sueño?'' -Después de decir esas palabras, no se esperó pero para nada que el campeón le diera una palmada muy, pero muy, pero MUY fuerte en la espalda, que casi lo estrella contra el piso de no ser que con sus rápidos reflejos pudo apoyarse con las manos en el piso antes de que pasara algo peor.

-Darius:''Te duele, ¿no?'' -Preguntó

-Zack:''Si...'' -Respondió con dolor y una voz casi inaudible, producto del golpe de recién.

-Darius:''Entonces no es uno.'' -Dijo con los ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados y sentándose otra vez en la banca.

-En el suelo, tratando de recomponerse, Zack solo pudo pensar las siguientes palabras.

-Zack:'' _¡MAL...DI...TO...!_ ''

-Arthur:''Darius, vigilalo, voy por ''eso''.''.

-Darius:''Si señor''.

-Después de un rato, de que Arthur se haya ido...

-Zack:''Oye, Darius...'' -El llamado solo movió sus ojos para ver la cara de Zack, pero sin mover la cabeza ni cambiar su cara, era muy aterrador e intimidante tener a Darius en persona, el ojiazul se puso un poco tenso, pero siguió hablando... -''Oye, tu eras... ese encapuchado que me perseguía?'' -Dijo, con un poco mas de confianza en su voz.

-Darius:''Sí, era yo, ¿como lo supiste?'' -Preguntó

-Zack:''Tu hacha...'' -Respondió

-Darius:''Ah, por eso'' -Razonó mirando su hacha. -''Pero de verdad me sorprendiste chico, ¿donde aprendiste a pelear así? Digo, tu predeciste mis movimientos, y los contrarrestaste, también pusiste en riesgo tu vida al darme ese puñetazo cuando doble la esquina, y tu valor de luchar aun cuando estabas muerto del miedo, eres valiente chico.'' -Dijo, a la vez que recordaba todas aquellas escenas que había mencionado.

-Zack:''Pues... en cuanto a la forma de pelear me entrenó un miembro de mi familia, no quería seguir siendo un debilucho y me dio clases de lucha y defensa personal. Y en cuanto al resto... jeje, gracias, viniendo de ti significa mucho.'' -Hablo, avergonzándose un poco.

-Darius:''Una cosa mas'' -Zack le prestó atención. ''Si todo esto llega a salir bien, me convertiré en tu entrenador'' -Zack casi echaba humo por las orejas de la emoción de tener a su campeón favorito como entrenador. -''Esa forma de pelear y esa valentía... son rasgos de un gran soldado, o en tu caso, invocador, eres un diamante en bruto, y puedo pulirte hasta que seas alguien digno de alabar.''

-Zack:''¿¡Wow enserio!? ¡Gracias! Pero...'' -Dijo, recordando sus anteriores palabras... -''¿Por qué dices ''Si sale bien?''.''.

-Darius:''Eso ya lo veras tu'' -Dijo mientras se levantaba del banquillo. -''Nos vemos''. -Hablo mientras que se retiraba que aquella habitación.

-Zack:''Ah... si claro, ¡Nos vemos Darius!'' Dijo a la vez que hacia un gesto con la mano, mientras que veía al noxiano caminar, el nombrado solo hizo lo mismo, pero sin ver atrás.

-Darius:'' _Sobrevive chico... sobrevive, demuéstrame, y demuéstrales que aunque no tengas un clan o familia importante, puedes llegar a ser alguien grande...''_

 _''Sobrevive...''_

 _''Zack...''_

* * *

 _Time skip, unos 10 minutos mas tarde..._

 _-_ Zack se estaba comenzando a aburrir, estar sentado en esta banca sin nada que hacer o con quien hablar lo estaba desesperando.

-Zack:'' _Oh... vamos... ¿que no puede haber algo de acción?_ -Pensó esperando a que volviera Arthur.

-Pero lo que el no sabia...

-Es que su deseo se cumpliría...

-Pero no de la forma en que el hubiera querido...

-De repente se escucharon pasos apresurados, como si una multitud estuviese corriendo junta... y lo que parecían ser ruedas en acción junto con su característico sonido...

-El sonido se hizo cada vez mas fuerte... parecía que se estaban acercando...

-Hasta que llegaron.

-De repente, una puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Arthur junto con otras 3 personas, jalando una carretilla muy parecida a la de los hospitales, vamos, de esos que los médicos usan para transportar a la gente enferma.

-Pero lo raro no era eso.

-Lo raro es que las personas que acompañaban a Arthur no estaban vestidas con las túnicas de invocador convencionales, no...

-Estos tenían trajes anti-radiacion.

-Y en la camilla no había una persona, o un animal, lo que había en la camilla era...

-¿Una esfera roja cubierta por un fuego azul oscuro?

-Y si, así es, encima de la camilla que transportaban estos cuatro hombres, estaba lo que parecía ser una esfera o pelota bastante brillante de un color rojo vivo en una llama de fuego azul.

-Era irreal

-Pero con todo lo irreal que ha vivido hoy, ya nada de eso le sorprendía.

-Arthur:''¡Zack! ¡Ven aquí!''. -Gritó el director de la academia.

-Zack:''¡Voy! -Respondió, a la vez que iba donde se encontraba el viejo. -''¿Que sucede?'' -Preguntó cuando ya se encontraba frente a frente a Arthur.

-Arthur:''Zack... déjame preguntarte algo'' -Hablo mientras que sus acompañantes de extraña vestimenta le pasaban, curiosamente, con unas barras metal gigantes, la esfera a Arthur, que este solo la tomó con naturalidad, viéndola fijamente.

-Zack:'' _Que raro, es como si no quisieran tocar la esfera..._ '' -Pensó, pero debido a su naturaleza despreocupada, le restó importancia. -''Adelante Arthur'' -Incitó a su compañero continuar al mismo tiempo que se colocaba de brazos cruzados.

-Arthur:''¿Dijiste que harías todo lo posible para convertirte en invocador no?'' -Pregunto, con los ojos cerrados.

-Azacán:''Asi es'' -Asintió con la cabeza.

-Arthur:''Entonces...'' -De repente y sin ningún aviso, de la nada salieron unas extrañas cadenas celestes transparentes, que fueron a las muñecas y tobillos de Zack.

-Zack:''¡¿Que dem...!?''

-Arthur:''Entonces porfavor...'' -Dijo mientras que sus acompañantes juntaban las manos con un aplauso, y salia una extraña energía celeste de ellas. Además que las cadenas, se movieron por aparente arte de magia y dejaron a Zack en una posición con los brazos y piernas en diagonal, parecida a una X, dejándolo muy asustado y consternado.

-Zack:''¡Hey espe...!''

-Arthur:''¡Porfavor soporta esto!'' -Acto seguido, se lanzó hacia el pelinegro, con la esfera extraña en mano, incrustandosela y atravesando el pecho de este, con relativa facilidad, entrando en el cuerpo del ojiazul.

-Todo lo siguiente... pasó en cámara lenta...

-Por cada una de las cuatro cadenas que tenían retenido a Zack... empezó a subir fuego...

-y no cualquier fuego...

-Un fuego azul oscuro, con partes negras, yendo a toda velocidad por las cadenas con un solo objetivo...

-Y el sabia cual era ese objetivo.

-Y justo cuando solo una minúscula porción de este fuego extraño toco su ser...

-Mientras Arthur retrocedía...

-Sus ojos perdieron todo brillo existente.

-Zack:''¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!'' -Un grito mas que desgarrador fue lo que dio rienda suelta a esa masacre. -En un momento el fuego se había esparcido por todo el cuerpo del joven, haciéndolo gritar de una forma que hasta la persona mas sádica diría que esto es demasiado.

-Zack:''¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! -Y seguían y seguían los gritos de desesperación, a la vez que el fuego aumentaba su potencia, llegando a iluminar la habitación entera con aquella luz infernal.

-Arthur:''¡Porfavor, aguanta! ¡Debes resistir!'' -Intentó darle fuerzas al ojiazul, pero en vano, ya que este seguía gritando como loco.

-¡Y con toda la razón!

-¡Lo estaban incinerando vivo!

-Su ropa, como si fuera por arte de magia, se volvió transparente, lo que dejó ver algo desconcertante...

-En medio de los gritos desesperados de Zack, unas extrañas lineas de un color purpura-rojizo brillante aparecieron, recorriendo todo el cuerpo de este.

-Sus pies, sus piernas, sus manos, sus brazos, e incluso su cara.

-Arthur:'' _¡Esta funcionando, no me lo creo!''_ -Dijo en sus pensamientos, mientras que tuvo que taparse la cara con un brazo debido a la cantidad de luz que le pegaba a la cara.

 _-_ Si el estaba así imaginaos el pobre chico...

 _-Zack:''_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG! _'' -_ El pelinegro solo seguía con sus gritos.

-Hay que decir que las tres personas que acompañaban a Arthur, aun con sus trajes anti-radiacion, se les podía ver como observaban con horror lo que le hacían al pobre chico... tanto sufrimiento... ya no pudieron contenerlo mas... y decidieron hablar con el director de la academia...

-¿?:''Director... ¡ya es suficiente! Si lo dejamos así... el... ¡el morirá!'' -Grito uno de los acompañantes, rogando misericordia por el pobre chico''

-Sin que ellos lo notaran, las lineas que aparecieron anteriormente en Zack, empezaron la parpadear, y el sonido que escuchas cuando se infla un globo, se hizo presente en el cuerpo del muchacho, mientras que las lineas parecía que transportaban algo, que aparentaba ser aire, a la vez que parpadeaban y brillaban mas fuerte.''

-Arthur:''¡No! ¡Se que es horrible pero es necesario para que se vuelva un invocador! -Dijo mientras que volteaba a ver a Zack, que como no, como lo estaban quemando vivo, seguía gritando sin consuelo, incluso, Arthur pudo ver como lágrimas caían de sus ojos... pero nadie las notaba.

-¿Por que?

-Porque eran evaporadas justo antes de salir de los ojos del muchacho.

-Arthur:''Quizá _no fue una buena idea usar esa esencia después de todo...'' -_ Razonó

-En ese momento, nadie sabia con exactitud que era, que daba, o por quien fue dada esa esencia mágica, y cuando digo nadie, ES NADIE en la academia. Excepto alguien, Arthur, el descubrió esa esencia durante sus años de juventud, pero cuando intentaba acercarsele, esta solo lo rechazaba. Una vez ya invocador profesional, y director de la academia, le preguntó a todos y cada uno de sus conocidos si sabían el origen de aquella misteriosa piedra, pero nadie supo responderle.

-Por lo general, la esencia mágica se transmite de padre/madre a hijo/hija. Como eran descendientes directos de aquellos seres que eran capaces de manipular aquella extraña magia, gracias a sus lazos sanguíneos, eran capaces de recibir los poderes y habilidades de sus padres, pero, como Zack, al ser un humano normal, sin familiares y mucho menos padres magos... era literalmente imposible que adquiriera las habilidades de un invocador.

-Pero Arthur sabia que no era así... que había una oportunidad de que el pudiera volverse un estudiante de esta academia y salvarla del mal que se venia...

-Aquella extraña piedra.

-Nadie la había usado debido a su impredecible resultado, era mejor, mas rápido, y por supuesto, menos riesgoso recibir la esencia mágica de sus progenitores que recibirla que aquella peligrosa e inexplicable piedra.

-Pero, Arthur, sin pensar en todo esto, igualmente le incrustó la piedra en el pecho del muchacho, sin pensar en las consecuencias...

-Y vaya que se estaba arrepintiendo.

-Fue guardada en uno de los mas profundos rincones de la academia... esperando que jamas tuviera que usarse en ninguna persona...

-Hasta ahora.

-Arthur:'' _¡Vamos Zack...! ¡Tu puedes hacerlo!''_ -Pensó, mientras veía al pelinegro con una cara de preocupación.

-Zack:''¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!'' -El ojiazul solo seguía gritando...

-Arthur:'' _Sé que puedes... porque...''_

 _''Porque...''_

 _-_ En ese momento, Zack liberó otro grito desgarrador... pero este era diferente... a la vez que las extrañas lineas dejaron de parpadear y se iluminaron aun mas, a la vez que el sonido de aire comprimiéndose se hacia mas fuerte...

 _''Yo...''_

'' _¡Confío en ti!''_

 _-_ Y de golpe, todo ese fuego infernal que estaba incinerando el pobre cuerpo del muchacho, desapareció, al igual que las lineas, solo que estas, en vez de irse al instante, fueron desapareciendo de poco en poco, así como aparecieron.

-Las cadenas celestes que tenían apresado a Zack, desaparecieron también, dejando al pobre sin nada que lo sostuviese, cayendo de cara al suelo sin energías para siquiera abrir los ojos, inconsciente.

-Darius:''¿Asi que ya terminó eh...?'' -Apareció la mano de Noxus por una de las entradas del cuarto.

-Arthur:''¡Darius! ¿¡Donde estabas?! Bueno, no importa... ¡Lleva a Zack a la enfermería! ¡Rapido! ¡Que le traten todas esas quemaduras!'' -Exclamó señalando el cuerpo inerte del muchacho.

-Y si, esque no era muy visible gracias a toda la ropa que llevaba, pero, en las partes que dejaba ver la piel del muchacho, se podría apreciar como tenia varias quemaduras, y no quemaduras cualquiera, sino quemaduras graves, por lo menos de tercer o cuarto grado.

-Darius:''Enseguida''. -Dijo mientras caminaba hacia Zack, levantándolo y colocándolo en su hombro, en eso, toco el cuello del muchacho, buscando su pulso... -'' _Parece que si esta vivo... je, pequeño pero peligroso.'' -Pensó, con una muy leve sonrisa._

-Arthur: _''_ ¿¡Que estas esperando?! ¡Ve!'' _-_ Ordenó alterado.

-Darius:''Si señor'' -Dijo mientras a paso rápido, se iba a lo que parecía ser la enfermería.

 _-_ Una vez que Darius y los demás acompañantes de Arthur se fueran...

-Arthur:''Increíble. _.. no puedo creer que aguantara todo ese sufrimiento por si mismo... y mas siendo tan solo un humano sin experiencia en estas cosas. Y toda esa voluntad para soportar ese dolor... alguien normal hubiese muerto allí.'' -_ Pensó. - _''Tenia mis dudas al principio, incluso podría decir que en cuanto descubrí que no era descendiente de aquel hombre, las ideas de mandar a ejecutarlo o tenerlo de esclavo pasaron por mi cabeza pero...''_ -Recordaba, mientras analizaba todo lo ocurrido... _''Habia algo en el que me hizo creer que no valía la pena eso, que de alguna forma, podría ayudarnos... quizá solo estoy loco... pero por los momentos dejaré que viva.'' -_ _Pensó mientras que se daba la vuelta, y procedía a retirarse._

 _-_ Arthur:''Demuéstrame _de que eres capaz...''_

 _''Zack Soul''_

* * *

 _ **POV ZACK**_

 _-_ Podia observarse el cuerpo de Zack... flotando en un espacio negro... sin nada... ni piso, ni cielo, ni paredes...

-Solamente negro, sin nada que observar.

- _Qu.. que... donde... ¿estoy? -Mirando a los lados se hizo esa pregunta. ''¿Estoy... muerto? Je, así que así es como se siente'' -Dijo en su cabeza, mientras que sus ojos sin brillo veían hacia la nada._

 _-Un momento, ahora lo recuerdo... estaba hablando con el viejo, cuando de repente salieron unas cadenas y...'' -_ Intentaba recordar, cuando...

-En aquel espacio negro, comenzaron a aparecer llamas azules.

-Las mismas llamas azules que incenaron a Zack.

-En cuanto el pelinegro las vio, con una expresión aterrada, comenzó a recordar, su sufrimiento al sentir esas llamas recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo... lo tanto que le dolían los músculos cuando aparecieron aquellas extrañas lineas purpura-rojizas, absolutamente todo.

-Zack:''No... ¡No te acerques!''- Gritó asustado, tan solo ver ese infernal fuego lo ponía de los nervios.

-Aunque aun con los seguidos gritos del muchacho, el fuego seguía y seguía acercándose mas y mas al muchacho... hasta que...

''¡NO!''

''¡ALEJATE!''

''¡AAAAAHHHHHH!''

-Zack:''¡NOOOO! Ah... ah... ah...'' -Suspiraba agitado, tras haber visto a su alrededor... pudo darse cuenta de que... estaba durmiendo... encima de... ¿paja?

-(Y no, no esa paja, de la otra, malpensados).

-Observó a su alrededor, y pudo darse cuenta de que estaba en lo que parecía ser un establo, que por su estado, y por el hecho de que no había animales, parecía que estaba abandonado...

-Darius:''¿Al fin despertaste eh?'' -Este solo se levanto de un banquillo en el cual estaba sentado, para acercarse a donde Zack.

-Zack:''¿Darius? ¿Que... que me paso?'' -Preguntó Zack.

-Darius:''Pues bien...'' -Darius le explico todo, como lo encadenaron e incineraron, incrustando aquella esencia mágica dentro de el.''

-Zack:''¿Lo sabias? ¿¡Por que no me dijiste nada?!'' -Pregunto enfurecido el joven.

-Darius:''Pensaba que si te lo decía huirías como alma que lleva el diablo, así que dejé que lo supieras por ti mismo.'' -Respondió, con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

-Zack:''Ese Arthur... en cuanto lo vea le deformaré esa cara decrepita que tiene...'' -Dijo, casi murmurando, pero que fue audible a los oídos de la mano de Noxus''.

-Darius:''No creo que el hubiese querido que te pasara eso.'' -Zack solo puso una cara de confusión, arqueando una ceja y bajando la otra. ''Ahh.. mira, te explico''. -Dijo comenzando su relato.

-Ahí, Darius le explico a Zack todo, desde el por qué de su dolorosa experiencia hasta el origen de aquella extraña esencia mágica. E incluso la herencia de esta a travez de los lazos paternos y maternos, y la razón por la cual tuvo que soportar aquel fuego por su cuerpo.

-Zack:''Ya veo... Asi que era la única opción... ¿eh?'' -Debatió mentalmente.

-Darius:''Así es, espero que no le guardes rencor al director, el solo hizo lo que pudo para que pudieras estudiar en la academia, y llegar a ser un invocador.'' -Dio razones para apoyar lo que hizo Arthur.

-Zack:''Pero aun así...'' -Dijo levantándose. -''¡Pudiste advertirme por lo menos!'' -Regañó Zack a Darius.

-Darius:''¿Y que querias que te dijera? ''Hey chico, te enterraremos una piedra la cual desconocemos poderes y habilidades y que posiblemente te mate al usarla, no es personal.'' ¡Hasta yo me asustaría!''.

-Zack:''¡Si pero podrías haberme dicho algo como...! ''Hey chico, prepárate, que puede ser doloroso'' ¡Después de todo nunca pensé que me lanzarían a un p*to volcán!'' -Comentó enfurecido.

-Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos momentos, hasta que...

-Darius/Zack:''Je je je... ¡Ha ha ha ha ha!'' -Ambos se rieron al unisono.

-Darius:''Me caes bien chico'' -Dijo sereno, mirando a Zack.

-Zack:''Tu igual, nunca pensé que un soldado de Noxus pudiera ser tan simpático.'' -Dijo con unas risillas.

-Darius:''Bueno, dejando todo eso de lado... ven... te mostraré un poco de lo que será tu nueva realidad'' -Acto seguido, camino hasta lo que parecía ser la salida que aquel establo.

-Zack:''¡Claro!'' -Dijo emocionado, pero tras dar un pequeño paso... -''Ugh...'' -Se quejó en un tono inaudible, para que su compañero no lo escuchara. Le dolían los músculos al moverlos, por lo cual decidió abril su chaqueta un poco, mirando el lado izquierdo de tu torzo y brazo, lo que vio, le sorprendió bastante.

-Gran parte de su estomago y pecho estaban vendados, al igual que brazos y piernas, lógico, considerando que casi lo queman vivo.

-Darius:''Hey, ¿vienes o no?'' -Preguntó volteando hacia atrás, viendo a su compañero revisarse partes de su cuerpo. ''¿Pasa algo?'' -Preguntó con una expresión seria.

-Zack:''No... nada... vamos'' -Al final solo le restó importancia a sus heridas, y siguió al campeón Noxiano.

-Tras salir del establo, se sorprendió como nunca se había sorprendido en su vida.

-Al salir, vio como en una pequeña plaza, había gente caminando hablando muy alegre, algunos con ropa normal y otros con túnicas moradas, que reconoció como invocadores.

-En cuanto a el lugar, era bastante bonito, con una acera para caminar bastante agradable a la vista, colorida, y una fuente en medio de todo ese bonito lugar, donde la gente se sentaba y platicaba.

-Todo rodeado de varios edificios y negocios o tiendas ambulantes, pero lo que mas le sorprendió, es que no había carreteras por ningún lado, mientras caminaba con su acompañante en medio de toda la multitud, no podría ver ninguna, quizá los autos era algo que no usaban en este mundo.

-Darius:''Muy bien, comencemos con lo básico''. -Dijo mientras encaraba a Zack con una expresión seria, típica en el. El ojiazul solo se limitó a escuchar.

-Darius:''Primero que nada, te voy a hablar sobre el ''Menú'', bueno, en realidad se llama ''Guía del invocador'' o ''Sumonner's Guide'', pero a mi me gusta llamarle así.''.

-Zack:'' _¿Summoners Guide? Me suena a un videojuego..._ _'' -_ Pensó.

 _-_ Darius:''Como veo que eres de aquellos que aprende a travez de la practica...'' -Dijo. ''Has un movimiento rápido con tu mano, de un lado a otro, como si estuvieras pasando algo.'' -Ordenó.

-Decir que Zack no estaba confundido era un error, ¿que lograría con eso?

-Nada mas hacer el ridículo.

-Pero confiando en su guía, hizo lo que le ordenó, y sorprendió bastante lo que resulto.

-De un leve movimiento de su mano de izquierda a derecha. Apareció un especie de panel, o ventana, que tenia distintas opciones...

- _Contactos..._

 _-Mensajes..._

 _-Llamadas..._

 _-Vínculos..._

 _-Runas..._

 _-Maestrías..._

 _-¿Y ayuda?_

 _-¿Que es esto?_

 _-_ Darius:''Probablemente estés pensando... ''¿Que es esto?''.

-Zack:''Vaya, me leyó la mente'' -Pensó con una sonrisa.

-Darius:''Pues bien, como dije antes, esta es tu ''Sumonners Guide'', aqui encontraras información y podrás anotar cosas que te ayudaran en tu día a día, Por ejemplo, en la pestaña de ''Contactos'' Puedes anotar el numero de gente o campeones para llamarlos o enviarles mensajes siempre que quieras, siempre y cuando tengas sus números.'' -Explicó. -''Por otra parte tenemos la sección de ''vinculos'', que aqui es donde puedes consultar los campeones que tengas disponibles para luchar en la grieta. Mas adelante te explicaré como va, ya que es un tema algo complejo. También están las pestañas de ''Runas'' y ''Maestrías'' que no creo que necesite explicar, por lo que me dijo Arthur creo que ya te podrás haciendo una idea de que son y para que sirven, ¿verdad?''

-Zack:''...'' -Solo asentí en silencio.

-Darius:''Y por ultimo, esta lo que posiblemente te ayude mas en toda tu aventura por runaterra. Pincha con tu dedo alli.''

-Haciendo caso a lo que me decía, di un leve toque con mi dedo a la pestaña que faltaba, ''Ayuda'', una vez que le di, en la pantalla aparecieron muchas otras pestañas, solo que están solo ponían: ''?'' donde se supone que debería estar el nombre.''

-Darius:''Aquí, podrás encontrar información de todo lugar que visites''.

-Después de que el campeón Noxiano hablara, la primera pestaña, se iluminó, y tras haber cesado la luz, el nombre cambió.

 **| ¡Nuevo! - Plaza de la academia |**

-La toqué levemente con la yema del dedo, y otra ventana se abrió, con la siguiente información:

 **Plaza de la academia**

 **\- Lugar de descanso para todos aquellos estudiantes de la ''Runaterra Academy''. En sus alrededores, puedes encontrar varias viviendas y negocios ambulantes con objetos que pueden ayudarte en tu aventura, o simplemente hacerte pasar un buen rato. Si vas en las tardes, fácilmente puedes encontrarte a mucha gente hablando relajada por los terrenos de esta.**

 **-** Zack:''¡Woooooow! ¡¿Osea que cada vez que visito un nuevo lugar puedo entrar aquí y ver una descripción de el!? ¡Que genial!'' -Dijo, mientras se asombraba por aquella emocionante opción. '' _Parece un videojuego''_ -Pensó.

-Darius:''Asi es'' -Dijo respondiendo a la pregunta de Zack. ''Esta herramienta es muy útil para los que recién están empezando a ser invocadores, incluso, algunos magos ya mas experimentados la usan para descubrir información sobre lugares inexplorados, todo gracias a la esencia magia de la persona que hace funcionar esto. ¿Que increíble es la magia, no?'' -Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Zack:''Sí... vaya que sí''. -Le respondí a mi acompañante, mientras en mi mente solo pensaba una cosa... -''¿Como demonios esto existe? Digo, se supone que runaterra esta ambientada en una época donde la tecnología no existe y reina la magia... pero, aquí estoy, viendo un panel de opciones que perfectamente podrían ser de un videojuego... pero...''

-Zack:''¿Que mas da? ¡Esto es genial! Digo, ¡es como jugar un videojuego en la vida real! ¿A quien no le gustaría eso?'' -Pensó alegre y emocionado por las posibilidades de aquella opción.

-Darius:''Bueno chico'' -Zack, salió de sus pensamientos y le prestó atención al Noxiano. -''Aun falta una cosa''

-Zack:''¿?''

-Darius:''Identificarte como un invocador oficial de esta academia'' -Zack solo lo miró confundido, ¿que acaso ya no era uno?

-Darius:''Probablemente estés pensando: ''¿Que acaso ya no soy uno?'' -Dijo, imitando a Zack.

-Zack: _''Vaya, ¿este tipo lee mentes o que?''_ -Pensó divertido.

-Darius:''Ves esa parte arriba que dice: ''Nombre'' y ''Edad''?''.

-Inmediatamente Zack subió la mirada, viendo que esos dos cosas estaban ubicados encima de todas las demás pestañas, vacíos, o mejor dicho, sin rellenar.

-¿Por qué no las había visto?

-Quizá por la emoción del momentos

-Quien sabe.

-Darius:''Para poder ser reconocido como un invocador oficial, y estudiante de la academia, debes rellenarlas, y tomar una foto tuya, que haga que la gente pueda reconocerte fácilmente.'' -Explicó.

-Acto seguido, Zack procedió a rellenar los espacios vacíos...

| Nombre de invocador: Zack |

| Edad: 17 Años |

-Y por ultimo, posó para foto de una manera simple, chocó su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda, atrapándolo, y mostrando una sonrisa confiada y retadora. La pantalla solo mostró una luz celeste que le escaneo todo lo que seria el cuerpo de la cintura para arriba. Tras un rato, la foto de Zack apareció a la izquierda de la pantalla, justo al lado de todas las demás pestañas, a la vez que una pequeña ventana apareció, con el mensaje:

| ¡Felicidades, Zack! |

| ¡Ya eres un invocador oficial de la academia! |

 **| Aceptar |**

-Tocó en la pestaña ''aceptar'' y la ventana se cerró, dejando ver la pantalla de ''Menú'' con todas las demás pestañas anteriores, solo que ahora con el nombre, edad, y foto de Zack, lo que puso contento al muchacho, evidenciado por la sonrisa y risillas que soltó.

-Darius:''Muy bien chico...'' -Zack salió de sus pensamientos y puso atención a las palabras de la mano de Noxus. ''Me tengo que ir, si quieres puedes echar un vistazo por los alrededores, pero no hagas nada estúpido, aun eres un invocador principiante.'' -Dijo a Zack con una mirada seria.

-Zack:''...'' -Solo asintió en silencio.

-Darius:''El entrenamiento lo comenzaremos mañana, descansa, Zack'' -Dijo, mientras se alejaba, llamando por primera vez desde que llegó aquí, por su nombre, lo cual puso muy contento al ojiazul.

-Zack:''¡Claro!'' -El solo hizo un gesto con la mano, a la vez que se alejaba también.

* * *

 **Time skip, unos minutos de exploración mas tarde...**

-Zack:''Vaya... que sitio tan grande...'' -Pensó mmientras caminaba entre toda la multitud, viendo de lago a lado lo que tenia que ofrecer a la vista ese lugar. Hay que decir, que era un lugar bastante amplio, tenia tanto edificios como negocios tanto ambulantes como a gran escala. En algunas ceras había farolas, o lamparas, seguramente para proporcionar luz en las noches, y la gente no faltaba en ningún sitio, la verdad, es que el aire que daba ese sitio era bastante agradable.

-Zack:'' _Y... ahora que lo pienso...''_ -Se hundió en sus pensamientos. -'' _Si Darius existe aquí, ¿eso significa que los demás campeones también existen no? ¿También existirán los países y facciones como Noxus, Demacia, Freljiord y las demás? Si es así, me gustaría visitarlas, y comprobar cual es su descripción en la Summoners Guide. Aunque creo que por ahora, solo me dedicaré a entrenar_ _con Darius..._ _me pregunto que clase de poderes podré adquirir...'' -_ Pensaba todo eso mientras que caminaba entre toda la gente que le rodeaba.

-Y así siguió y siguió, explorando todo lo que ese lugar tenia para ofrecer. No se aburría, ya que le emocionaba explorar todo lo que tenga que ver con ese nuevo mundo.

-Hasta ahora.

-El seguía caminando por las calles de aquel animado lugar, cuando...

-Zack: _''¿...?''_ -Sintió como si el suelo se moviera. - _''Que raro...''_ -Pensó, pero le restó importancia y siguió con su recorrido

-Cada vez los temblores se iban haciendo mas y mas notorios...

-Zack: _''Esto ya no puede ser bueno...''_ -Sacó esa conclusión mientras que, mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver las caras confundidas de la gente.

-Y así seguían los pequeños y leves ''temblores'' hasta que..

 _ **Thomp... thomp... thomp...**_

-Un sonido de leves pisadas era todo lo que se escuchaba a la vez que el suelo temblaba.

-Zack: _''¿Pisadas?_ _''_ -Se preguntó a si mismo. -'' _Un_ _momento._ _.. no son pisadas cualquiera... estas pisadas... ¡Son pisadas de un_ _monstruo_ _! ¡Tal y como en las_ _películas_ _! Pero...''_ -Intentó ver por encima de los edificios a ver si veía algo, pero nada. -'' _No hay nada parecido a un monstruo por los alrededores..._ _''._

-Los temblores comenzaron a hacer que mucha gente que estaba allí perdiera el equilibrio, unos se cayeron, otros estaban aferrados a algo, y otros simplemente se mantuvieron firmes, manteniendo el equilibrio, para no caerse.

-Justo como nuestro protagonista...

-Zack: _''Maldición... ¡¿Quien es el causante de todo esto?!''_ -Gritó mentalmente.

-Y entonces, de tanto correr, mirar, y buscar a lo que sea que este montando todo este desmadre, lo vio

-Vio al causante

-Y no era un causante

-Era ÉL causante.

-Por encima de un edificio, era una especie de criatura... una criatura morada... solo se le veía una parte de la espalda... se veía bastante peligrosa... pero...

-Algo que amaba nuestro protagonista...

-¡Era el peligro!

-Asi que, con la curiosidad, y necesidad de saber que todos estuvieran bien, fue hacia allá...

-Adonde estaba aquel ser que estaba causando tantos estragos.

-Zack: _''Ya casi llego..._ _veamos que es lo que esta causando tanto_ _caos_ _... aunque sea lo que sea...''_ -Pensaba mientras continuaba su carrera en llegar a donde aquel extraño ser se encontraba. - _''Es grande''._

-Cada paso que daba, estaba mas y mas cerca de aquel extraño ser...

-Hasta que finalmente en una esquina dobló...

-Y se encontró cara a cara con aquella intimidante criatura...

-Era, sin lugar a dudas...

-Un ente del vacío.

-Zack: _''¡Santo Jesus! ¿¡Que coño es eso?!''_ -Dijo mentalmente, acercándose a una multitud, que por lo visto estaban observando, desde una distancia segura obviamente, aquel monstruoso ser.

-En apariencia, era bastante parecido a el aspecto: ''Cho'gath del vacío'' pero en vez de sus ''brazos'' lo reemplazaban con tentáculos...

-Y vaya tentáculos...

-Parece que pudieran destruir todo un edificio si así lo quisiera.

-Mientras corría entre la multitud, Zack pudo observar como todos tenían unas caras como si estuviesen presenciando algo horrible, el solo se limitó a ir hacia adelante, con la esperanza de ver que estaba pasando...

-Temiéndose lo peor.

-Tan pronto llegó..

-Lo vio.

-Vio lo que estaba haciendo aquel repugnante ser.

-Estaba encima de una chica pelirroja, cabello liso hasta la cintura, ojos color ámbar, unas cuantas pecas en la cara y un broche, o sujetador de cabello, con forma de calavera, en la esquina superior izquierda de su cabeza, vestida con una típica túnica de invocador morada.

-Pero lo aterrador no era eso.

-Lo aterrador era que esa chica, parecía tener el tobillo lastimado.

-Sentada de piernas en el suelo.

-Incapaz de moverse.

-Sin oportunidad de escapar.

-A merced de ese, aparentemente, hostil ser de propósitos desconocidos.

-Y tal y como en un videojuego, antes de enfrentarte al jefe, rugió, a la vez que todo sonido aparte de su feroz grito cesó...

 _ **¡RROOOOOOOOAAAARRRRRRRRR!**_

-Listo para devorar a su presa

 **-Nota del autor: A partir de aquí, les recomiendo escuchar: | You say Run - Boku no hero academia ost | Es totalmente opcional, pero pega de p*ta madre con la escena.**

-Zack: _''Q-Q-Que... hago? Si voy... es muy posible que salga lastimado o incluso muera_ _si intento ayudarla_ _..._ _además_ _, no tengo_ _ningún_ _poder_ _todavía._ _..''_ -Poco a poco iba perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos y sus pupilas dilatándose... -'' _Pero... si nadie hace nada... ¡Ella morirá!'' -_ Vio como el ser del vacío preparaba uno de sus ''brazos'', cargando fuerza llevándolo hacia atrás... -'' _¡Maldición! Quizá debamos esperar por ayuda... pero...'' -Vio como la criatura ya estaba lista para ejecutar a su presa...''. -''Pero aun así...'' -_ Y, finalmente, observó como lanzó su ataque en contra de su víctima, mientras que lanzaba otro rugido desgarrador, a lo cual, la chica, solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos con miedo, esperando su fatídico destino...

'' _Pero... aun así...''_

 _ **''¡RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!''**_

'' _¡Tengo que hacer algo!''._

-Y así, como todo un héroe, de un salto inició su carrera para salvar a aquella desconocida.

-Justo cuando el tentáculo de la criatura estaba por pulverizar a aquella pobre chica...

-Zack, como en una película de acción, se barrió de piernas, o se deslizó, a travez de las patas del monstruo purpura, agarró a la chica en sus brazos, y gracias al impulso/velocidad del barrido, salir ilesos de aquel aterrador golpe.

-Que por cierto, dejó un cráter bastante considerable.

-Zack: _''¡Bien! ¡A salvo!'' -_ Pensó, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de deslizarse por el piso, con la pelirroja en manos.

-Pero tan pronto como terminó su pequeña celebración, vio a aquella criatura mirarlo con unos ojos del odio mas puro...

 _'' **¡RRRROOOOAAAARRR!''**_

 _ **-**_ ¿?:''¿Oye, que...?'' -Intentó preguntar algo la chica, pero...

-Zack:''¡Me lo agradeces después!'' -Habló callando a esta, mientras que empezaba a correr de aquella temible criatura.''.

-El monstruo no se quedó atrás, y comenzó a perseguirlos.

-En medio de la persecución por las calles de la plaza, la criatura, con uno de sus tentáculos, golpeó un edificio, destruyéndolo por completo. De los escombros, sacó un pedrusco bastante grande, el cual...

-Lanzó sin piedad a nuestros escapistas.

-¿?:''¡Cuidado!'' -Advirtió la chica.

-Zack, en cuanto volteó, observo un enorme pedrusco que iba hacia ellos, sin muy buenas intenciones...

-Zack:'' _¡Maldición! ¡No... puedo...!'' -_ Dijo en su cabeza, a la vez, que, sin nadie notarlo, ni siquiera el mismo, las mismas lineas purpura-rojizas que aparecieron durante su tortura con Arthur, se hacían presentes en toda su pierna izquierda... brillando, haciendo el sonido de un globo inflándose y pareciendo que transportaban algo... tal como aquella vez... -'' _¡Morir aquí!''._

 _-_ Tras haber dicho eso, como en una película de acción, Zack, hizo un rápido movimiento de su pie izquierdo, que podría catalogarse como un pequeño salto, hacia la derecha, a una velocidad sobrehumana, esquivando por muy poco el enorme pedrusco que se les venia encima, salvándolos a ambos.

-¿?:''¡Wow! ¿¡Que fue eso?!'' -Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Zack:''No lo sé...'' -Dijo mirando sus piernas... -''¡Pero me gusta!''.

-Sin tiempo para celebrar, el monstruo purpura partió otro edificio y tomó otro pedrusco, que también uso como proyectil contra ellos.

-¿?:''¡Ahi viene otro!'' -Advirtió otra vez la chica.

-Zack:''¡Argh!'' -Se quejó el ojizaul, mientras que lo mismo que le paso a su pierna izquierda, ocurría en su pierna derecha...

-Zack:'' _¡Vamos! ¡Una... vez... mas!''_ -Dijo, repitiendo lo mismo de antes, pero a la derecha, esquivando exitosamente el segundo pedrusco.

-La criatura ya se estaba desesperando, y eso se notó por la expresión de disgusto en su ''cara''.

-Aceleró el paso la criatura, mientras que una aura morada salia de esta... aparentemente dándole poder y por tanto, velocidad.

-¿?:''¡Ahh! ¡Se esta acercando!'' -Grito de miedo la ojiámbar.

-Zack:''Tengo una idea...'' -Dijo, acto seguido, dobló en una esquina, dejando en el piso a la pelirroja, fuera del alcance del monstruo purpura.

-¿?:''¡Oye! ¿Que vas a...?''

-Zack:''¡No hay tiempo para explicar! solo... quédate aquí... por favor... ¡confía en mi!'' -Gritó mientras se alejaba, dejando a la chica sola, mientras que esta lo miraba con una expresión preocupada, pero... con las pocas acciones que el había hecho...

-Confiaba en el.

-Afuera... con el monstruo y Zack... tras haber salido del callejón...

Zack:''¡Hey grandote! ¡¿Quieres esto?!'' -Dijo señalando su cuerpo. -''¡Pues ven por el!'' -Provocó mientras que continuaba su carrera.

-La criatura, mas que enfurecida, apresuró el paso, con un único propósito.

-Hacer del pelinegro su cena.

-Tras un rato de correr...

-Zack:''¡Mierda! ¡Un callejón sin salida!'' -Dijo el ojiazul, mientras observaba aquella pared que daba fin a aquel camino.

-Al voltear pudo ver a aquella criatura...

-Envuelta en aquella aura morada...

-Deseando acabar con su vida.

-Zack: _''¡Maldición! ¡¿Y ahora que hago?!'' -_ Intentaba buscar una respuesta aquella situación desesperada en la que se encontraba, pero no parecía haber ninguna... y la silueta de la criatura acercándose cada vez mas no es que ayudara mucho.

-Zack: _''Parece que no tengo opción... tengo que derribarlo! ¡Es una locura pero...! ¡Es lo único que me queda!'' -_ Dijo, mientras, sin saberlo, lo mismo que pasó hace un rato en sus piernas... ocurría otra vez... en ambas.

 _-La criatura cada vez estaba mas cerca..._

-Zack:''¡Por todos!''

-Zack:''¡Por Arthur!

-Zack:''¡Por Darius!

-Zack:''¡Por la chica!

-Zack:''¡Y por todos los aquí presentes...!

-Zack:''Juro...''

-La criatura solo apresuraba el paso cada vez mas...

-Zack:''¡Que te...!''

-Hasta llegar a nuestro protagonista.

-Zack:''¡DERROTARÉ!''

 _-_ Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que gracias a la desconocida nueva habilidad de sus piernas, dio un salto inhumano, en un flash de luz purpura-rojiza, igual al color de las extrañas lineas de sus piernas, yendo directamente a la cabeza de aquel monstruo de color morado.

-En el aire, en su brazo izquierdo, comenzaron también a aparecer los efectos que aparecieron en sus dos piernas, las lineas, el brilló y el sonido de aire.

-Zack, apretó el puño, y toda la ropa que cubría su brazo izquierdo, se rompió, dejando expuesto su brazo y parte de su hombro.

-En medio del salto... Zack recordó unas palabras de lo que era su serie de televisión favorita en la tierra.

 _ **¡No hay merito alguno en derrotar a ese mostruo artificial...!**_

 _ **¡Pero, crea la oportunidad... de brillar fuertemente...!**_

 _ **¡Y subir a la superficie!**_

 _ **¡Asi que...! ¡Aprieta las nalgas!**_

 _ **-¡Y grita esto desde lo mas profundo de tu corazón...!**_

-Su brazo estaba listo.

-Y su rival también.

-¡Asi que, el gritando, y el otro rugiendo...!

 _ **¡RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**_

 _ **¡SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH...**_

 _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Colapsaron.

-Zack, pudo conectar con la cabeza de aquella feroz bestia, dándole un puñetazo de proporciones BIBLICAS, cortando el aire, dejo unas cuantas capas de este en el brazo del pelinegro, mientras que su rival, debido al impacto, estaba retrocediendo varios metros... no, KILOMETROS, debido al poderoso golpe del ojiazul, dejando un rastro de aire por donde pasaba, además de un ENORME cráter, producto de ser arrastrado por el piso mientras salia despedido hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto.

-¿Resultados? Un enorme bicho en una fosa de almenos unos 2km, echando humo, y sangrando por la cabeza, personas con la boca abierta a mas no poder, observando aquella acción irreal que acababa de hacer el joven, (incluyendo a la chica), junto con unas caras de sorpresa y asombro absoluto, y para finalizar, un Zack, que, gracias a su falta de ropa en el brazo izquierdo, sangrando, completamente rojo, e impulsado hacia adelante, sumado a su cara de seriedad absoluta y cabello ondeando con el viento por la falta del gorro que se le debe haber caído...

Daban como resultado una escena putamente épica de un chico en el aire

dispuesto a dar todo por defender sus ideales.

 **-Aquí, quitad el OST (la musica).**

-Zack:'' _¡Eso... fue... IN... CRE... I... BLE!''_ -Dijo en su mente nuestro protagonista.

-Zack: _''¿¡De verdad YO hice eso!? ¡Soy increíble!'' -_ Pensó, regocijándose a si mismo por la hazaña que acaba de realizar.

 _-Zack:''Pero... ¿¡Ahora como bajo?!''_ -Dijo, mirando hacia abajo, dándose cuenta que estaba muy, MUY alto, y una caída desde aquí de seguro significaría la muerte.

 _-_ Zack:''Oh oh...'' -Dijo nervioso.

 _-_ Zack _:'_ '¡AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!'' _-_ De un tono casi inaudible a uno que escucharía el mismísimo dios, comenzó a caer, con su brazo y piernas rotas, como si fueran spaghettis, ya que parecían no tener articulaciones, solo se movían erraticamente, sin ninguna forma de poder salvarse...

-Zack:''¡Espera... tengo una idea! ¡Si utilizo este poder con mi brazo bueno, podría salvarme! Pero eso me dejaría sin ninguna extremidad la cual mover... ¡Que importa! ¡Mejor perder un brazo que perder la vida!'' -Dijo, mientras preparaba un ''Smash'' con su brazo bueno, esperando que el impacto apaciguara su caída.

-Cada vez estaba mas cerca del piso...

-Zack: _''Bueno, ¡ahí va...!''_ -Dijo mentalmente con esperanzas que funcione ese movimiento desesperado por no morir.

-Zack:''¡SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH HA!'' -Gritó su técnica, y gracias a todo el viento que liberó esta, pudo apaciguar un poco el impacto de la caída, y por consiguiente... salvarse.

-Zack:'' _¡Uf! Ah... ah... ah... ah...''_ -Respiraba agitado, intentando recuperar el aliento, debido a todo el esfuerzo físico que acaba de realizar.

-Y si, era que con toda la adrenalina no había sentido prácticamente nada de cansancio o dolor.

-Pero una vez que se encontraba tranquilo, sin ningún peligro, inminente...

-La carrera por escapar del monstruo, el peso de la chica, el poder extraño de sus piernas y brazos..

-Todo ello estaba pasando factura.

-¿?:'¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Estas bien!?'' -Zack subió la vista, y pudo ver a la chica pelirroja de antes, correr hacia su persona, con una expresión preocupada, agachándose al lado de el.

-Zack:''Si... tranquila... estoy... bien... he pasado por peores... ay.'' -Dijo con una sonrisa, pero soltando un pequeño quejido a lo ultimo. Aunque el chico se hacia el inocente, estaba clarísimo que estaba sufriendo, uno lo sabría con tan solo ver lo rojo que estaban sus brazos y piernas, además de estar dislocados, sin articulaciones.

-¿?:''No te hagas el duro, ni intentes moverte'' -Dijo también con una sonrisa. -''¡Hey! ¡El chico de aquí! ¡Necesita ayuda!'' -Gritó llamando a lo que parecía ser la gente que estaba observando lo de antes. Con resultados, ya que se escuchaba como iban hacia su dirección.

-¿?:''Por cierto...''

-Zack:''¿...?''

-Sarah:''Mi nombre es Sarah, un gusto en conocerte.

-Zack:''Je, Zack, el gusto es mio, ugh...''

-En adelante... preguntas como, ¿Estas bien? ¿Como hiciste eso? Salieron de la gente, pero sin respuesta... ya que el chico no tenia la fuerza.

-Asi, que sin mas demora, se lo llevaron a una enfermería, para que le atendieran todas esas heridas.

 _''Uff... vaya que lo sufrí ese día''_

 _''Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer''_

 _''Ah... ¿Que acaso no saben que es esto?_

 _''Pues se los digo...''_

 _''Todo este sufrimiento por el que pasé''_

 _''Todo este relleno...''_

 _''Fueron necesarios para convertirme en lo que soy ahora...''_

 _''Esta es una historia...''_

 _''¡Mi historia!''_

 _''La historia...''_

 _''De como me volví...''_

 _''¡El mas fuerte invocador!''_

Fin del prologo.

Uff... porf in lo termine :D. Acabo de terminar de hacer la portada y de corregirla, por los errores ortográficos y tal, y, ¡vaya!

Cuatro días en esto, si que me esforcé, pero bueno, cambiando de tema...

 _¿Que les pareció?_

Digo, es que es mi primer fanfic y me gustaría saber sus opiniones, si les gustó, o les disgustó alguna parte del fanfic, si es así, déjenmelo en los reviews, de verdad, con gusto los leeré todos.

Y bueno,,, para los que se pregunten: ¿De que irá estas historia?

Principalmente Acción, romance, y aventura (pero mas que todo acción, ya que las partes como las peleas es lo que mas me gusta escribir :3).

Tengo muchas cosas planeadas para este nuevo proyecto, desde peleas épicas, historias dramáticas, hasta amistad y relatos de la vida. Pero eso será para muuuuuuuuucho más adelante, cuando se desarrolle un poco la historia.

Por ahora, haré lo que tengo planeado para el principio, que tampoco es que sea malo, no no no no no... tengo también buenas ideas para ello, espero que les gusten :D.

Y una cosa más, _¿Cuando actualizaré?_ Sinceramente, no lo sé, ya que como digo, esto es solo un proyecto, no una meta, aunque en el tiempo que pase escribiéndolo me divertí bastante, asi que lo mas probable es que actualice pronto, pero eso dependerá de ustedes, si veo que la historia es bien recibida, haré todo lo posible por montar una actualización lo mas rápido posible.

Ah, tambien, si quereis tener una mejor idea de como funciona el poder de Zack, busquen en youtube: ''Izuku usa one for all por primera vez - boku no hero academia'' ahi se ve claramente que es lo que intentó reflejar al escribr.

Y bueno, eso es todo por mi parte, se cuidan.

FFS, se despide.


	2. Arco 1 Capítulo 1

**Héroe Sin Elección**

 **Arco 1, Cap 1**

 **¡Comienza el entrenamiento!**

-Todo era blanco...

-Por los momentos no podía ver ni hablar nada.

-No se sentía como si fuera su realidad.

- _"¿Hola?"_ -Intentó ver si había alguien en aquel extraño espacio con el...

-Pero sin respuesta.

-Parecía que estaba solo en aquel extraño lugar.

- _"¿Donde estoy?" -_ Se preguntaba. Y era que sí, no podía ver nada.

-Solo aquel extraño vacío blanco.

-En eso, unos sonidos de pasos llegaron a sus oídos.

-Se puso alerta, por si acaso tenia que luchar.

-Pero, tras unos momentos de espera viendo atentamente aquella zona de donde parecían venir los pasos...

-Poco a poco se hacia mas visible...

-Hasta que lo logró apreciar con claridad.

-Era... no... no podía ser...

-No podría ser cierto...

-Y es que... 'La persona' enfrente suyo no era más que...

-¡Era físicamente imposible!

-¡Era él mismo!

-Eso era una perfecta descripción para lo que estaba observando.

-Mismo pelo.

-Misma cara.

-Misma ropa.

-¡Era como verse en un espejo!

-Pero con una pequeña pero notable diferencia.

-La esclera de su ojo no era blanca...

-Era completamente negra.

-"¿¡Que rayos...!? Eres... ¡Eres yo!". -Dijo sorprendido.

-¿?:"Correcto, mi amigo, yo... soy tu, y tu... eres yo". -Contestó arrogante aquel extraño ser.

-"Pero... ¿como...?". Dijo intentando buscar una respuesta aquel irreal asunto.

-¿?:"Solo soy una 'Ilusión' creada por tu cerebro, que despertó por el poder de...

 ** **La 'Accel Flame'.****

-"¿Accel Flame? ¿Llama acelerada? ¿¡Que es todo esto!?". -Gritó/preguntó ya desesperado por encontrar una respuesta a aquella situación sin sentido.

- _ _"¿De verdad esto está pasando? ¿Quien es el y por qué se parece tanto a mi?".__ -Pensando, se hizo esas preguntas.

-¿?:"Si, esto de verdad esta pasando." -Contestó el extraño con una mezcla de diversión/arrogancia, poniendo una cara confiada.

- _"_ _ _¿¡Que carajos...!? ¿¡Acaba de... leer mis pensamientos!?__ _"_ -Intentaba buscar explicación a la impactante respuesta de su acompañante, asombrado, ya que no todos los días tenias la suerte, o la desgracia, de toparte con un psíquico.

-¿?:''¿Te lo dije no? Tu eres yo, y yo soy tu. Mismo cuerpo, misma cabeza, misma mente.'' -Respondió. -''Y en cuanto a quien soy, ya te lo dije, una ilusión creada por tu mente despertada por el poder de la esencia mágica que te causó tanto sufrimiento.'' -Dijo mientras miraba fijamente a nuestro protagonista.

- _''¿...?_ -En ese momento, recordó lo que paso cuando llegó aquí, como lo encadenaron e incendiaron. Tras recordar, instintivamente el pelinegro se agarró los brazos, mientras temblaba un poco, debido a la tan desagradable experiencia de ese momento.

- _''Por otro lado...''_ -Pensaba mientras se recomponía. _-''Parece que el nombre de aquella extraña piedra roja es Accel Flame...''_ -Se hundía poco a poco en sus pensamientos... cuando...

-¿?:''Si, así es.'' -Zack solo miró se sorprendió otra vez por la repentina respuesta del extraño. Que alguien pudiera saber lo que estaba pensando era algo que lo tenia inquieto. -''Me explicaré mejor, como sabrás, toda persona tiene una especie de ''Odio'' en su interior, puede que no lo demuestre, pero siempre se tiene.'' -Comenzó su relato mientras caminaba alrededor de nuestro protagonista, en aquel blanco vacío. -''Incluso las personas más bondadosas o buenas, tienen algún deseo en su interior, deseos que no han sido cumplidos, deseos que ven con sus propios ojos volverse realidad ante los brazos de otros, y no en los suyos. Todo eso lleva a los celos, y los celos, al odio.''

-El ojiazul se sorprendió ante las palabras de su 'replica' y es que, en cierta parte, lo que decía era verdad, el ser humano, aunque uno no lo quiera, busca constantemente poder y satisfacción, ya sea para beneficio propio, o de otros. El había experimentado eso de primera mano, ya que de pequeño, debido a la crisis que sufría, y estaba sufriendo actualmente su país natal, no podía darse muchos lujos, incluyendo lo que el mas quería... dispuesto a todo por obtenerlo...

-Videojuegos.

-Mas específicamente consolas, ya que desde niño fueron su hobbie favorito y actualmente también lo es, solo que tuvo que quitarse aquellas ilusiones ya que era literalmente imposible comprar una consola de ultima generación con toda la inflación que allí había.

-Viendo como sus amigos de otros países tenían todo lo que siempre hubiesen querido, desde consolas, celulares, y otros productos populares entre niños y adolescentes, e incluso algunos adultos de hoy en día, el tenia que aguantarse las ganas de no mostrar celos ante aquellos colegas.

-Guardando todo eso en lo mas profundo de su ser.

-Y no solo eso.

-Si no que también, sus amigos, podían salir, jugar, divertirse, comprar, y comer cosas que el no podría hacer debido a la tan alta inseguridad, peligro, y precios de las calles.

-Lo cual hizo que desarrollara sentimientos negativos, madurando antes de tiempo, pero nunca demostrándolos.

-Ni siquiera a su familia.

-Quizás fue por las buenas vibras en su casa y las fuerzas para seguir de sus padres, o tal vez por tanto ver anime...

-Pero el ojiazul siempre hizo lo posible por ser una buena persona.

-Incluso si tenia que mentirse a si mismo.

-¿?:''Todo este 'odio', se va acumulando poco a poco en las personas a travez de sus malas experiencias, y, aunque exista gente que pueda llevarlo de una buena manera, como es tu caso... no... nuestro caso, hay otras que simplemente no lo aguantan y hacen actos que en la sociedad actual son considerados como 'Delitos'.'' -Dijo con una mirada seria.

-''Ladrones.'' -Asumió el pelinegro de la misma manera.

-¿?:''Exacto.'' -Respondió su replica con una mirada de satisfacción. -''Aunque también hay otros términos, como asesino, estafador, criminal, pero bueno, supongo que entiendes lo que quiero decir.'' -Zack solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿?:''Pues bien... yo... soy la representación de ese odio... **tu** odio.'' -Dijo fríamente, dejando al ojiazul de piedra. -''Y gracias al poder de aquella misteriosa piedra roja, fui capaz de tomar esta forma, y hablar contigo.''

-Decir que Zack estaba sorprendido era poco... ¿Su odio... sus años de desesperación y tristeza... le estaba hablando...?

- _''Si esto en verdad es real, ya no se que es verdadero y lo que no.''_ -Pensaba, ya dándose por vencido, por haber visto tantas cosas sin sentido desde que llegó a Runaterra.

-¿?:''Ho ho ho... en verdad es real mi querido yo... y te lo demostraré.'' -Acto seguido, a una velocidad que el ojo humano no podría percibir, llegó a donde estaba parado Zack, con la mirada ida, dándole un puñetazo en el estomago que levantó un poco de aire y lo hizo rodar unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

-''¡Ugghh!'' -Soltó un quejido de dolor nuestro protagonista, con las manos en el suelo, intentando recomponerse. -''¿Por que...? ¿¡Hiciste eso!?'' -Gritó intentando sacarle una respuesta a la repentina acción de hostilidad que acababa de hacer su aparente 'odio'.

-¿?:''Para que veas, que esto no es un juego, que es de verdad.'' -Dijo fríamente su replica.

-Zack solo se limitó a escuchar sus palabras mientras seguía intentando recuperarse de aquel anterior golpe.

-¿?:''Mira... te mostraré... todo tu dolor... mi fuerza... la razón por la que existo, y por la que fui creado.'' -Dijo, mientras con su mano, una especie de humo negro salia, tomando forma... de una nube completamente negra.

-Pero lo raro, es que esa nube... parecía estar moldeandose... buscando imitar algo...

-Hasta que lo vio.

-Sus recuerdos.

-Los tan malos recuerdos por los que pasó en su niñez.

-Y los que prefería mantener en lo mas profundo de su mente...

-Sin tocarlos jamas.

-Desde sus padres regañándolo diciendo que dejara el 'League of Legends', diciendo que no le traería nada en un futuro, y que de paso hacia violentos a los niños, hasta sus compañeros de clase burlándose de él, sin preocuparse por sus sentimientos. En definitiva, recuerdos muy dolorosos, acosos, golpizas, sermones, todo por hacer lo que el le gustaba, y no ser aceptado por ello.

-Pero la gota que colmó el vaso...

-Fue ver 'ese' recuerdo...

-El recuerdo mas doloroso que tenia...

-El recuerdo que lo cambió para siempre...

-El recuerdo...

-De como se hizo esa cicatriz en su ojo.

-''No... no... ¡NO! ¡Has que se detenga!'' -Dijo aterrado, al mismo tiempo que de sus ojos salían algunas lágrimas y se tapaba los ojos con ambas manos aquella parte del cuerpo que le proporcionaban la visión.

-¿?:''Esto es... lo que en realidad eres... lo que en realidad somos, un recipiente para aquellos de nuestros recuerdos que no queremos volver a ver.'' -Habló, con los ojos cerrados. -''¿De verdad quieres seguir así? ¿¡Miserable, pobre, y sin ayuda!?'' -Pregunto gritando, abriendo los ojos.

-¿?:''Ven... unete a mi... seamos uno de una vez... ¡Y eliminemos a todos los desgraciados que nos hicieron sufrir alguna vez...!

¡Ha... ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! ¡HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA...!'' -Dijo, acto seguido, comenzó a reír como un maldito maniático, esperando lo que el creía que iba a ser el 'sí' por parte de Zack, pero...

-''No... jamas.'' -Respondió, su replica solo lo miró con una cara de disgusto e insatisfacción, parando su risa.

-¿?:''¿¡Uh!?''

-''Sí, se que las personas me han hecho cosas malas en el pasado... pero... ¡Matarlos, o herirlos...! ¡No es la respuesta!'' -Dijo mientras levantaba la mirada.

-''Yo...'' -Se levantaba con dificultad... temblando... -''No... soy...'' -Hasta que logró ponerse de pie, y mostrando una mirada llena de determinación e ira, aunque con los ojos algo húmedos, debido a las escenas que su replica le hizo recordar, lo encaró. -''¡Como tú!''

-¿?:''Je... je... ha... ha ha ha ha... ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!'' -Solo se reía con una mano tapándose la cara, lo que le daba un aspecto de psicótico puro.

-''¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!'' -Preguntó enfadado, ya recompuesto por completo.

-¿?:''No... nada... es solo que no te das cuenta de tu propio potencial... podrías arrasar mundos enteros... destruir ciudades... crear tu propio imperio... si tan solo fueras mas sincero con tus sentimientos.'' -Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Zack:''¡Jamas! ¡Y nunca querría tan cosa! ¡Voy a seguir viviendo...! ¡A mi manera y a mi gusto!'' -Dijo decidido.

-¿?:''Je... pues supongo que no hay alternativa. Quería hacerte recapacitar por las buenas, pero si sigues así de terco, será por las malas.'' -Dijo, mientras, sorprendentemente, empezaba a formar un ''Smash'' en su brazo izquierdo, lo cual dejó un poco impactado a Zack, por el hecho de que su 'clon malvado' tenia su misma técnica.''

-Pero... su clon, seguía preparando aquel ataque... las mismas llamas azules con negro aparecieron, rodeando por completo el brazo donde estaba realizando la técnica.

-Lo que dejó aun mas aterrado al pobre muchacho (si, mas de lo que ya estaba).

-En un flash, su replica acortó distancias con el, listo para darle ese feroz puñetazo de consecuencias desconocidas.

-Podrían ser quemaduras... huesos rotos...

-O ambos.

-De cualquier forma...

-Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

 _-¿?:''¡Recapacita!''_

 _-¡Zack!_

 _-¡Zack!_

 _-¡Zack...!_

 _-Zack..._

 _-Zack..._

 _-¡Hey Zack!_

 _-¿Estas bien?_

 _-¡Despierta!_

-Zack:''¡Wow...! ¡Auch!'' -De golpe, se levantó chocando con lo que parecía haber sido la cabeza de alguien, debido a esto, soltó un leve quejido de dolor, al igual que su acompañante.

-¿?:''Duele...'' -Dijo frotándose la cabeza la persona que lo acompañaba. ''Hey... ¡Despertaste! ¿¡Estas bien?!'' -Preguntó acercándose a su rostro.

-Zack:''Si.. eso... creo...'' -Dijo, y es que la persona que ahora mismo lo miraba con preocupación, era la misma pelirroja que había ayudado antes, muy cerca de su cara... demasiado para su gusto.

-Aprovechando la situación, Zack decidió inspeccionar un poco mejor a la chica, brillante y sedoso cabello rojo, su cara y cutis bien trabajado, junto con aquellas lindas pecas. Unos pechos más que descentes, labios rosas y carnosos, mas esos bellos ojos dorados, harían perder todo control a cualquier hombre que viera semejante belleza.

-La chica parecía que estaba haciendo lo mismo, a la vez que, sin darse cuenta, sus caras se iban acercando mas y mas poco a poco...

-Hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

-Inmediatamente ambos alejaron sus caras, sonrojados, por lo que acababan de hacer.

-Zack:''Yo... lo siento... me dejé llevar... jeje...'' -Se disculpaba, para al final soltar una sonrisa nerviosa, viendo hacia otro lado.

-Sarah:''No... tranquilo... fue mi culpa, no vi donde estaba mi cabeza...'' -Ella solo hizo lo mismo, solo que un poco mas avergonzada, por haber sido ella la que se acercó con esa agresividad al muchacho.

-Tras apartar la mirada, el chico pudo ver un poco mejor en donde se encontraba.

-Era lo que parecía ser un hospital, o una enfermería. Estaba acostado en una camilla, vestido con una camisa y shorts blancos, típicos en los hospitales. A su lado izquierdo estaba un estante con varias medicinas y medicamentos, probablemente usado mientras estaba inconsciente, y a su lado derecho, Sarah, sentada en una silla (:v), al lado de nuestro protagonista. Mas allá no pudo ver nada, ya que a cada borde del cuarto habían lo que parecían ser sabanas o un telón colgados del techo que impedían la visión, probablemente para dividir los cuartos en que trataban a los pacientes.

-El chico, tras habersele ido el sonrojo, volteo, solo para ver a Sarah todavía con el suyo, mirando nerviosa, viendo hacia abajo.

-Zack:''Hey...'' -Intentó romper el hielo el muchacho, a lo cual la chica solo le miró, captando su atención. -''Ahora que lo pienso... ¿No estabas mal del tobillo o la pierna? Es que cuando estábamos con aquel monstruo... no podías moverte de donde estabas sentada.'' -Preguntó mirando a la chica, buscando una respuesta a su duda.

-Sarah:''Ah... Eso... pues veras... es que me tropecé, y al mirar hacia arriba, pude ver a aquel monstruo, supongo que el miedo me dejó paralizada...'' -Respondió, ahora, insegura de si misma, sintiéndose como una completa inútil por no poder hacer nada.

-Zack:''No te preocupes, a todo el mundo le pasa, yo igual me hubiese aterrado si hubiera tenido a tal bicho encima mio.. jeje.'' -Contestó con una gran sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos y brillantes dientes, en un intento por hacer que la pelirroja se sintiera mejor.

-Y vaya que lo logró.

-Sarah:''Zack...'' -Dijo con pocos aires, acto seguido, mostró una sonrisa, y cerrando los ojos, respondió: -''¡Gracias!'' -Inclinando un poco la cabeza a un lado, dándole un aspecto bastante tierno.

-Zack:''Oye, pero ahora que lo pienso, por qué ese extraño monstruo púrpura te atacó? -Preguntó con una expresión curiosa,

-Sarah:''Pues...'' -Dijo mirando a un lado, recordando...

 **FlashBack**

-Podía verse como Sarah, caminaba por la plaza de la academia, normal... considerando que tal vez era su rato libre o simplemente para despejarse un poco.

-Sintiendo los temblores de aquella vez, fue hacia donde provenían, para ver si que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Ahi, vio a la criatura del vacío, apunto de golpear a un niño que, a juzgar por su cara, se había perdido.

-Aterrado del monstruo, el niño gritó, con el propósito de que alguien viniera a su rescate...

-Cosa que funcionó.

-Sarah:''¡Cuidado!'' -Dijo, mientras se lanzaba a por el niño, buscando a evitar que fuera aplastado por los poderosos tentáculos de la feroz bestia, con éxito... pero con un precio.

-Su tobillo.

-Y no era que el tentáculo la haya golpeado, al parecer, el roce con aquel golpe lo dejaron inutilizable, quizás por el dolor del impacto, las piedras levantadas producto del destrozo que con fuerza rebotaban en aquella parte, o el aire que los llevo a girar varias veces por el duro piso, sea como sea, el punto es que no podía moverlo.

-Almenos, en un rato.

-Pero no lo necesitaba en un rato...

-¡Lo necesitaba ya!

-Y era que el monstruo, tras haber fallado su ataque, fue a paso lento hacia aquellos dos, buscando destrozarlos.

-Niño:''¿Señorita... esta bien?'' -Preguntó la criatura con una cara de preocupación.

-Sarah:''Si... estoy bien... solo... regresa... con tus padres.'' -Dijo entrecortadamente, preocupada mas por el niño que por ella misma.

-Haciendo caso a la ojiámbar, el niño se safó del agarre de la chica, y fue corriendo a donde estaban sus padres, estos abrazándolo y alegrándose de que aun estaba con vida. Pero... en cuanto a la chica...

 _ **¡RROOOOOOAAAARRR!**_

-Rugió la bestia, lista para cazar a su presa.

-Sarah: _''¿¡Y ahora que!?''_ -Se preguntó a si misma mientras intentaba buscar una escapatoria a su desesperada situación.

 **Fin FlashBack**

-Zack:''Pero entonces no te tropezaste, te golpeo esa cosa.'' -Dijo, recordando lo que había dicho hace unos minutos.

-Sarah:''Si... je je je... es que no quería preocuparte.'' -Dijo, con unas risas nerviosas. -''Ahi fue cuando apareciste... _Y me salvaste...''_ -Esto ultimo lo murmuró en un tono inaudible para Zack. -''De no ser por ti, no habría sobrevivido, de verdad, gracias.'' -Agradeciéndole, inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia delante.

-Zack:''No tienes nada que agradecer...'' -Dijo, mientras que con una sonrisa, acariciaba el bello cabello de la chica, esta solo se sorprendió ante la acción del pelinegro, aunque no le disgustó. Dejó que continuara... hasta que...

-Darius:''Perdón por interrumpir a los tortolos, pero tengo asuntos que discutir con el chico.'' -Dijo, abriendo la puerta de golpe, la mano de Noxus, entrando a la habitación, sonrojando a aquellos dos jóvenes, por que los hayan visto hacer aquella escena tan vergonzosa.

-Tan pronto notaron la presencia del campeón, ambos adolescentes se separaron, avergonzados.

-Darius:''¿Que están esperando? No tengo todo el día'' -Dijo impaciente el Noxiano, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria. Parecía que lo que tenia que hablar con Zack era realmente importante...

-Sarah:''Bueno...'' -Dijo una vez mas calmada, posando la mirada sobre nuestro protagonista. -''Oye... ¿que te parece si intercambiamos números? Asi podríamos estar en contacto.'' -Habló/Pidió con una sonrisa.

-Zack:''Claro... buena idea.'' -Respondió de forma positiva.

-Acto seguido, podemos ver como Zack abre su 'Sumoners Guide', toca en la pestaña de 'Contactos'. Y con la yema del dedo, aprieta suavemente en una opción que dice: 'Añadir nuevo contacto', a lo cual, la siguiente información se hizo visible...

 **''Nombre:** **''**

 **''Numero:** **''**

 **''Guardar contacto''**

-Sarah:''Mi numero es: 'XXXXX...' **(Nota del autor: Aquí, coloco 'xxxxx', debido, a que en cada país, la forma en que comienza y termina el numero del teléfono celular de alguien es diferente. Por lo cual, les dejo a su imaginación cual seria el numero adecuado, o el que mas se os haga cómodo. Esta herramienta también se utilizará en futuras actualizaciones cuando se mencione algún numero de campeón/Invocador. Bueno, sin mas demora, volvemos con nuestra programación habitual).**

-Zack, atendiendo a la información que le dio la chica, rellenó ambos espacios, con 'Sarah' y 'XXXXX' respectivamente.

-Pinchó en la pestaña de 'Guardar contacto' y, en el panel donde antes no había nada, apareció algo.

 **''Nombre: Sarah''**

 **''Numero: XXXXX''**

-Junto de todo esto, a la izquierda, salia una foto de ella sonriendo. Suponía que era algo así como su foto de perfil, de alguna forma parecido a su imagen cuando abría su Summoners Guide.

-Ella solo hizo lo mismo con el numero del muchacho.

-Tras haber intercambiado dicha información, Sarah, procedió a irse de aquella habitación. **(Me salió en verso sin esfuerzo Bv).**

 **-** Sarah:''¡Nos vemos Zack! ¡Mas tarde hablamos!'' -Dijo mientras pasaba por lo que parecía que era la puerta de salida, la misma por la que había entrado Darius.

-Zack:''¡Cuenta con ello!'' -Respondió de la misma forma.

-Tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse, ya el pelinegro sabia lo que le venia encima.

-No había que ser un genio para ello.

-Sus vendas, dolor, y la advertencia que recibió todo antes de entrar en acción con aquella bestia...

-Sabia que traería a esto tarde o temprano.

-Un regaño por parte del campeón Noxiano.

-Darius:''¿En que estabas pensando? Te dije que no hicieras nada peligroso.'' -Comenzó la disputa la mano de Noxus, enojado, refiriéndose a su 'pequeño' acto de heroísmo.

-Zack:''¿Que querías que hiciera? No podía dejarla allí a su suerte, sobretodo porque si no intervenía era 100% seguro que ese bicho la matara.'' -Contesto de igual forma recordando aquellos sucesos.

-Darius:''Estabas herido desde antes, no es bueno forzar tu cuerpo así.'' -Dijo, manteniendo su tono furioso.

-Zack:''¿Lo sabias?'' -Preguntó sorprendido.

-Darius:''¡Por supuesto que lo sabia! ¡Te habían quemado prácticamente vivo! ¿¡Quien no tendría quemaduras tras eso?!'' -Dijo, subiendo tu tono de voz, mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Zack:''¡Aun así... tenia que hacer algo! ¡No podía dejarla morir!'' -Habló de la misma manera.

-Darius:''Sabes que... olvidalo... no tiene caso seguir peleando por eso...'' -Dijo, calmándose. -''Después de todo, ya media academia lo sabe.''

-Zack:''Si... mejor dejemoslo así... espera...'' -Hablo de la misma forma, tratando de relajarse, cuando se dio cuenta de las ultimas palabras dichas por el Noxiano. -''¿A que te refieres cuando dices que media academia lo sabe?'' -Preguntó.

-Darius:''A eso mismo.'' -Levantándose, dijo esas palabras. Acto seguido, en su Champions Guide (Que era lo mismo que la Summoners Guide de Zack, solo que para los campeones, por si no se acuerdan), hizo unos movimientos con un manos, como si estuviera buscando algo, cuando después de unos segundos, se lo mostró a Zack.

-Darius:''Ven... mira esto.'' -Dijo acercándose al joven, enseñándole lo que sea que se mostraba en su pantalla. En cuanto el ojiazul lo vio, se sorprendió bastante.

-Y era que parecía que habían grabado su 'Combate' contra aquella bestia.

 **| ¡Ultimas noticias! |**

 **| ¡Invocador desconocido acaba |**

 **| con monstruo que aterrorizaba |**

 **| a los habitantes y turistas de**

 **| la plaza de la academia! |**

-Es lo que se podía leer debajo de aquellas imágenes que mostraban todo lo que pasó en ese momento, desde Zack tomando a Sarah en brazos, hasta el poderoso golpe que le propinó al final al monstruo, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Ante esto, Zack solo pudó soltar unas risas nerviosas, viendo en una dirección contraria a la de Darius.

-Darius:''Gracias a ti hay un montón de reporteros y periodistas afuera de la enfermería buscando entrevistarte.'' -Dijo levantándose. -''De cualquier manera, esto hace que el entrenamiento se posponga, no podemos empezar así tal y como estas.''

-En un principio, Zack quería preguntar por que no era posible comenzar así, de manera que, levantándose un poco, estaba por preguntar la razón, cosa que no pudo, ya que el dolor en su cuerpo se lo impedía, curioso, decidió levantar aquellas sabanas que lo cubrían de pies hasta medio pecho, sorprendiéndose por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-Y era que el cuerpo del ojiazul, tenia vendas por todos lados, en los pies, piernas, rodillas, estomago, pecho, brazos, codos, antebrazos, y ahora que se tocaba, también en su frente.

-Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante lógico, después de todo cuando luchó contra aquel monstruo ya estaba herido de por si, pero ahora, gracias a aquel esfuerzo que realizó, aun con las advertencias de Darius, estaba peor.

-Pero se sorprendió, alguien de su mundo así de herido más estas otras heridas probablemente harían que estuviese en coma, o peor.

-Pero estaba a salvo.

-Todo gracias a lo que suponía, que había sido la potente magia curativa que poseían aquí.

-Vaya suerte.

-Darius:''Empezaremos en... una semana... si... creo que eso sera suficiente para que te recuperes.'' -Dijo pensativo. -''Tu resistencia es sorprendente, alguien normal demoraría como dos o tres para recomponerse por completo, en verdad eres especial chico.'' -Dijo, con una leve sonrisa, raro en el.

-Zack solo puso su mano detrás de su cuello, riendo algo avergonzado por las palabras de su campeón favorito.

-Darius:''En fin... tengo asuntos que atender, tu ropa esta guardada allí.'' -Dijo señalando un cajón de aquel estante antes mencionado. -''Nos vemos en una semana muchacho, te estaré esperando en el ' **Valle del abismo'** Si no sabes donde es pregunta o sigue las indicaciones, bueno, nos vemos, deseame suerte con aquellos maniáticos de allí afuera.'' -Dijo divertido, refiriéndose a toda esa tundra que le esperaba al salir, yéndose de aquella habitación, dejando a Zack solo.

-Zack: _''Asi que una semana eh...''_ -Dijo pensativo. _-''Me pregunto que clase de poderes podré adquirir... quizá controlar el fuego y hacer grandes llamaradas... ¡o el aire para realizar cortes que atraviesen cualquier pared!''_ -Pensó emocionado. _-''De cualquier forma, ya lo averiguaré cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora... creo que solo me dedicaré a descansar.''_ -Seguidamente, se recostó en la almohada que tenia en su camilla, dejando que los brazos de Morfeo lo abrazaran, llevándolo poco a poco al mundo de los sueños...

 _''Ya quiero... que pase la semana...''_

 _¡Me pregunto que clase de habilidades_

 _lograré adquirir!_

-Fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer completamente dormido.

 **Time skip, una semana mas tarde...**

- _ **Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap...**_

-Sonidos de pisadas era todo lo que se escuchaba en aquel inhóspito lugar.

-Por lo poco que se llegaba a ver, gracias al sol que, debido a su potente luz en ese lugar, dejaba un muy mal campo de visión a los que no estén acostumbrados, un terreno rocoso, en cierto modo parecido a un desierto, solo que en vez de arena, rocas de un color naranja.

-En cierta forma, su ambiente daba la impresión de estar en una montaña, o en un desierto muy caluroso, pero no.

-Solo estaba muy alejado de la urbanización.

-Y el causante de todas esas pisadas, era ni mas ni menos que Zack, con un brazo en la frente intentando apaciguar el potente rayo de luz del sol que le impedía ver bien aquel lugar.

-Estaba en lo que el creía que era: 'El valle del abismo', lugar que, según, dijo Darius que iba a ser donde el entrenará.

-Pero vaya que estaba teniendo sus dudas.

-Después de todo, el lugar no parecía tener nada en especial, aparte de su calor y presión de aire de aire impresionantes.

-Pero bueno, si el dijo que seria aquí su entrenamiento, aquí es donde será.

-Antes de entrar en aquel problemático lugar, su curiosidad por usar la herramienta de 'Ayuda', en la Summoners Guide, le ganó, observando como aparecía una nueva pestaña con el nombre del lugar, recordando las palabras de esta...

 **| ¡Nuevo! - Valle del Abismo |**

 **| Valle del abismo |**

 **Lugar sin habitantes. Un sitió donde la gente retadora, va a ejercitarse debido a las grandes y problemáticas condiciones climáticas que posee esta. Generalmente, no mucha gente normal la visita, debido a que no hay mucho que ver, excepto un abismo enorme que le da su titulo a este valle. Dicen que si te caes allí, jamas regresaras, Una de las tantas razones por la cual es usado como lugar de entrenamiento.**

-Fue la descripción que obtuvo del lugar.

-Y era que era cierto, a la vista, este lugar seria un infierno para los turistas y demás personas que se atrevieran a poner un pie sobre el,

-Incluyéndolo.

-Pero quería hacerse mas fuerte.

-Asi que de igual manera entró.

-Ya llevaba un rato caminando, sin observar a aquel que dijo que lo estaría esperando aquí.

-Zack: _''Demonios... ¿Donde estará ese bastardo?''_ -Dijo, desesperándose, y era que la presión que ejercía aquel sitio no era muy agradable que digamos.

-Siguió y siguió.

-Hasta que lo vio.

-Parado, observando una fosa descomunalmente grande que fácilmente era comparable con la falla de San Andrés, estaba ahí, el campeón noxiano, Darius.

-En cuanto este notó la presencia de alguien, se volteo, solo para observar un agitado Zack.

-Darius:''Vaya... ¿si que te tomaste tu tiempo eh?'' -Dijo observando a nuestro protagonista.

-Zack:''Bueno... no es como si guiarse en un lugar desolado que de paso esta en un mundo que no conoces sea fácil ¿Sabes?'' -Contestó divertido.

-Darius:''Je, muy bien, comencemos.'' -Dijo, dejando algo extrañado a Zack, ¿Que acaso iban a comenzar el entrenamiento de una vez? -''Pero antes de entrenar, tengo que explicarte como funcionan tus aparentes, 'Nuevos Poderes'. -Dijo poniéndose serio.

-Zack: _''Ya me lo suponía...''_ -Pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Darius:''Muy bien.'' -Acto seguido, de su Champions Guide, proyectó una pantalla en blanco, y Darius, poniéndose enfrente de esta, cual profesor de escuela apunto de dar una clase a sus estudiantes, comenzó su explicación.

-Darius:''Por lo que he estado viendo, tus poderes funcionan con 'Energía'. Esa vez, cuando golpeaste a aquel monstruo, y liberaste una cantidad de aire insana de tu brazo, gracias a la grabación me pude dar cuenta.'' -Se explicó -''Tienes que saber algo, en este mundo, hay dos tipos de daño que puedes causar: el físico, hecho con ataques convencionales o potenciados gracias a los poderes de uno, y el mágico, hecho con hechizos elementales o de alguna otra fuerza. Estos dos tipos de ataques, como ya podrás suponer, sirven para lo mismo, hacer daño al enemigo, solo que cada una tiene su estilo, así como su forma de contrarrestarlas, ¿entiendes?'' -Dijo viendo a su 'alumno'.

-Zack:''...'' -Solo asintió en silencio con la cabeza.

-Darius:''Bien, también hay que decir que cada persona nace con una de estas esencias: Energía, Maná, o Furia, representadas por el amarillo, el azul, y el rojo respectivamente. Bueno, eso si tienes o tuviste padres mágicos. Tu eres un caso especial, debido a que no eres de este mundo, tu esencia proviene de la piedra que te incrustaron en el pecho. El caso, que estas esencias, una vez otorgadas por tus progenitores, van desarrollándose y desarrollándose hasta que la persona sea capaz de controlarlas y crear hechizos a voluntad, y eso es una explicación rápida sobre la fuente de energía de cada uno, incluyendo la de los campeones.''

-Zack solo mostró una expresión de sorpresa ante lo extenso del tema, pero siguió prestando atención a la explicación de su compañero.

-Darius:''Pues bien...'' -Continuó -''Como dije antes, cada quien nace con una esencia mágica, aunque... hay gente que posee mas de una en sus cuerpos.'' -Zack, al escuchar esto, se sorprendió bastante, ¿acaso alguien era capaz de poseer dos, o incluso mas de una fuente de poder? Suena peligroso... pero, impactado por esto, el pelinegro solamente prestó mas atención a las palabras del musculoso hombre de la armadura. -''dos, o hasta las tres esencias, aunque muy poca gente es la que ha podido hacer esto, apenas manejando dos de estas, y, actualmente, no hay nadie conocido que pueda manejar las tres. Pero bueno, eso no nos importa, la cosa es que estamos aquí para hablar de tu tipo de poder.''

-El ojiazul solamente escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que decía su 'Profesor'.

-Darius:''Tu fuente de magia, como dije, es la energía, eres capaz de realizar varios movimientos rápidos y fuertes con poco esfuerzo, además de predecir los movimientos de tu oponente y usarlos en contra suya.'' -Explicó, mientras en su mente recordaba su primer combate con el muchacho en la tierra. -''Que sumados a tu nueva habilidad, te hace una bestia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.'' Dijo señalando su brazo. -''Actualmente no podrías con muchos de la academia, ya que no tienes desarrollada muy bien tu magia, pero creeme, con un poco de entrenamiento del Tito Darius, eso se arreglará en menos tiempo de lo que ruega un soldado demaciano por su vida.'' -Dijo divertido, recordando aquella rivalidad que tenia contra otro de los grandes reinos de Runaterra.

-Zack:''Ya veo, jeje.'' -Respondió de la misma manera, riéndose un poco por aquel comentario.

-Darius:''Bien, primero comenzaremos con un entrenamiento físico para ver que tal, adelante, muestrame lo que vi aquella vez.'' -Dijo mientras cerraba su CG (Champions Guide) y se colocaba en una pose de batalla.

-Zack:''Vale..'' -Mientras hacia lo mismo, gritó emocionado...

 _¡Vamos a ello!_

 **Time skip, unos 15 minutos mas tarde...**

-Zack estaba exhausto, tirado en el suelo, acostado, con los brazos abiertos, intentando recuperar el aliento, y era que, si, quince minutos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin descanso, no era algo a lo que el estaba acostumbrado.

-Su entrenador lo miraba, de pie, pero no en un mejor estado que el.

-Darius: _''Este chico... de verdad es sorprendente... No solo pudo esquivar gran parte de mis ataques y usarlos en mi contra, si no que hacia sus propias oportunidades, aprovechando cada misero error que tuviera para propinarme un buen golpe... y ese poder... ese poder que obtuvo al darle la piedra roja...''_ -Pensaba cuando miró hacia atrás, solo para observar una montaña relativamente grande partida a la mitad, atravesada aparentemente por algo circular, debido al hueco concéntrico que se hallaba en medio de esta. Aunque en realidad, lo que pasó es que toda la presión de aire generada por el 'Smash' de Zack, fue mas que suficiente para atravesar aquella estructura de la naturaleza. -''Es impresionante... si eso me hubiese dado, no me habría _dejado fuera de combate, pero me habría hecho un daño bastante considerable.''_ -Pensaba. _-''Quizá... su poder funciona como una especie de pulmón, reúne mucho aire y energía alrededor de su brazo, por eso el extraño sonido, para después, como un volcán, todo el aire contenido, expulsarlo de golpe. De verdad que es algo de lo que temer...''_ -Pensó recordado la especie de 'Preparación' que tenia Zack antes de ejecutar su técnica, y, por consiguiente, el momento en que la ejecutó, esquivándola por muy poco el campeón.

-Darius:''¿Te duele?'' -Dijo el Noxiano, recordando que cuando el pelinegro utilizaba su ataque, sufría una especie 'Retroceso' o 'Castigo' en la parte del cuerpo en que lo usaba.

-Zack:''Un poco... me duele, pero no esta roto.'' -Dijo, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del rocoso suelo, sacudiéndose un poco la ropa.

-Y algo era cierto, su brazo no estaba roto...

-Pero estaba al borde de ello.

-Algunas partes estaban completamente rojas, y sus movimientos con el eran algo torpes, pero de poder, podía moverlo.

-Zack:''Maldición... si sigo así jamas podré hacer algo con este poder...'' -Lamentándose, expresó lo que sentía.

-Darius:''No te apresures chico... cada cosa a su tiempo.'' -Y si, era que, un poder otorgado por un misterioso objeto que no se sabe ni su origen ni sus poderes no es que fuese algo que sea fácil de controlar.

-Zack:''No es eso... es solo que... si lo pensamos bien... el único poder 'Mágico' que tengo, es mi 'Smash', pero... cada vez que lo uso... me lastimo una parte de mi cuerpo... no puedo seguir así...'' -Dijo mirando hacia abajo. -''Necesito algo que sea efectivo y fácil de controlar... el 'Smash' me agota demasiado... quiero algo para defenderme en caso de no poder utilizarlo...'' -Mientras miraba sus manos, relató lo que sentía.

-Darius:''Tal vez haya algo...'' -Dijo pensativo, con una mano en el mentón. Tras decir esas palabras, Zack, casi instintivamente, empezó a escuchar lo que tenia que decir. -''¿Te acuerdas de aquella llamas que te rodearon cuando estabas con el director?'' -Zack solamente se puso tenso ante aquel comentario, recordar aquel fuego aun hacia que tuviera unos cuantos escalofríos por dentro. -''Tomaré eso como un sí.'' -Habló continuando su teoría el Noxiano. -''Al igual que tu 'Smash', debiste haber conseguido el poder de por lo menos formar aquel fuego. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?'' -Incitó.

-Decir que Zack no estaba nervioso seria una gran mentira, es decir, no quería oír hablar nunca mas de ese fuego infernal, pero... no era una mala idea, sí, le había hecho pasar por mucho sufrimiento, pero, si lo aprendía a usar, podría repartir un poco de ese sufrimiento a los que se atrevieran a desafiarlo (y no para el mal, sino solo para proteger a sus seres queridos y demás cosas que el considerara buenas o necesarias).

-Zack:''Vale... lo intentaré.'' -Dijo decidido.

-Asi que, separando las piernas, y colocando la mano de forma que pareciese que estuviese sosteniendo algo... comenzó, comenzó a reunir magia para ver si podía formar un poco de aquellas llamas azules.

-Los segundos pasaban y pasaban...

-Pero nada.

-Parecía que aquel esfuerzo estaba siendo en vano, ya que no había señales de vida por ningún lado.

-Pero Zack no se rindió, siguió con aquel intento de crear un arma secundaria para su arsenal.

-Darius: _''Ahora que lo pienso...''_ -Se hundió en sus pensamientos. _-''No creo que Zack pueda generar ni siquiera un poco de aquel fuego, el fuego es un elemento, y los elementos, son daño mágico, y el daño mágico, en su mayoría es creado por el maná... Zack no tiene reservas de maná, o almenos, nunca se las he visto... quizás deba decirle para que para que deje de..'' -El Noxiano, estaba por interrumpir a su compañero, cuando de repente..._

-En su cara... se vio reflejada una muy potente luz azul...

-Curioso, levantó la vista, solo para ver lo que menos se esperaba en ese momento...

 _-_ Esa luz...

 _-_ ¡Provenía de Zack!

-Pero no de su cuerpo... esa luz...

 _-_ ¡Venia de su mano!

-Y era que, tras unos segundos de haber apartado la mirada de su compañero, vio como de su mano, flotando en esta, se encontraba aquel fuegode color azul, brillando con aquel tono tan poco común que lo caracterizaba, con aquellos detalles en negro, dándole un aspecto bastante aterrador.

-Darius: _''¡Imposible! ¿También tiene reservas de maná...?''_ -Dijo en su mente. _-''De verdad que este chico no deja de sorprenderme.'' -_ Pensó con una sonrisa.

-Zack:''¡Woooooow...!'' -Sorprendiéndose por su repentina acción, el ojiazul miraba su creación ígnea. -''¿Asi que así se siente eh...?'' -Movió un poco su mano, solo para darse cuenta que el fuego no desaparecía... alegrándose, debido a que en muy poco tiempo había encontrado un 'Parche' a aquel defecto que tenia.

-Darius:''Vaya chico, eres todo un As, en menos tiempo que cualquiera, aprendiste dos nuevas habilidades que a uno le tomarían meses siquiera realizar.'' -Dijo orgulloso del invocador, al ver que avanzaba tan rápido. -''Bueno... supongo que querrás practicarlo, que te parece si practicamos con...'' -Paró en seco, al ver lo que el ojiazul estaba haciendo.

 **-Aquí les recomiendo colocar: | One Punch Man OST: Main theme | , como digo, al igual que el capitulo anterior, todo esto es opcional, aunque siempre, como pega bien con la escena, se los recomiendo escuchar mientras leen.**

 **-** Y era que... Él... de tener el fuego en su mano flotando...

-¡Ahora lo tenia por dentro de su puño cerrado!

-No sabia que intentaba hacer... ¡Pero era muy peligroso!

-¡Aun no podía tocar ese fuego con su propia piel!

-¡Aun no estaba listo!

.Pero, sin saber todo esto, el pelinegro siguió con su acción, aparentemente, suicida.

-Zack:''¡Arrrrghhh!'' -Soltó un quejido de dolor, conteniendo aun ese fiero fuego en su mano, con propósitos desconocidos.

-Darius: _''Espera... no estará... ¿Intentando usar aquellas llamas como manoplas para sus manos... o si?'' -_ Pensó, sorprendido.

-Casi como si el joven le hubiese podido leerle la mente, el muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa retadora, enseñando parte de los dientes.

-Darius:'' _Ahora que lo pienso... ¡Es brillante! ¡Podría causar ambos tipos de daño con tan solo un golpe... ! ¡Y acomodarse a la situación que se le presente! Si su enemigo tuviese mucha armadura... ¡Podría usar sus llamas y contrarrestarlo con penetración mágica! ¡O viceversa!''_ -Asombrado, imaginó las posibilidades de aquella nueva técnica.

-Zack solo seguía soportando ese dolor que le producía apretar aquel infernal fuego azul... pero...

-Zack:''Je... Después de todo...'' -Dijo sacando de sus pensamientos al Noxiano, diciendo unas palabras que lo dejaron sin habla alguna.

 _ **¿¡Para sobrevivir aquí... tengo que encontrar mi propio estilo no?!**_

 _ **Pues... eso haré**_

 _ **¡Recorreré este camino con mis propios pies!**_

 _ **¡No con los de otro!**_

 _ **Y así...**_

 _ **Me convertiré en aquello que, desde hoy...**_

 _ **¡Es mi sueño!**_

 _ **Yo... me convertiré...**_

 _ **¡En el invocador más fuerte!**_

 **-** Y después de pronunciar aquellas inspiradoras palabras, el fuego ya no solo estaba en su puño izquierdo.

-Sino en todo su brazo.

-Y si, de un momento a otro, de golpe, el fuego se había extendido hasta el hombro del muchacho, brillando y ondeando mucho más fuerte.

-Haciendo que también se eleve y baje continuamente el pelo del joven.

-Todo esto sumado a la gran sonrisa retadora de Zack, dándole el aspecto de un verdadero guerrero.

-Darius:''Je... parece que nunca vas a darte cuenta del daño que le haces a tu cuerpo con esas cosas...'' -'Regañando' al ojiazul, la mano de Noxus dijo esas palabras, pero emocionado, por ver que el pelinegro jamas dudaría ante nada, y aunque eso ya se lo haya demostrado antes, esta era la prueba irrefutable que no importa lo que pasará...

-El nunca se daría por vencido.

-Darius:''Supongo que querrás probarlo... ¡Adelante! ¡Muéstrame tu nuevo poder!'' -Dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Zack:''¡Si!'' -Con una sonrisa imborrable, estaba por reanudar su entrenamiento, ahora, con un nuevo As bajo la manga. Haciendo oficial aquel encuentro, nuestro protagonista gritó como nunca había gritado... todo con un animo y emoción sin igual...

 **-¡Por favor!**

 **-Aquí, parad el OST.**

 **Time skip, unos cuantos días mas tarde...**

-Zack se encontraba volviendo a su establo, que por los momentos, era su casa, de lo que parecía haber sido un largo día de entrenamiento.

-Se acostó en el montículo de paja que usaba como cama, que aunque no lo paresca, era bastante cómoda.

-Quizás era por que, en su anterior vida, tuvo que volverse extremadamente conformista, debido a la crisis económica que estaba y seguramente aun este pasando en su país, quien sabe.

-Abriendo su SG (Summoners Guide) y tocando en la pestaña de 'Mensajes' Se abrió otra ventana que tenia una única pestaña.

 _''Sarah''_

-Junto con aquella imagen de perfil de ella, estaba aquella opción que, al darle un toque, abría una conversación bastante larga entre la pelirroja y el pelinegro, y era que, desde que ella lo visitó en el hospital, le estuvo mensajeando prácticamente todos los días para ver como estaba, y, como resultado de tanto hablar, se habían vuelto muy amigos.

-Incluso hubo una vez que la chica lo visitó a su 'Casa' después de una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento, solamente para saber como estaba, aunque al final, siempre terminaban hablando por horas sobre temas triviales.

-Era una chica muy agradable, la verdad.

-Dejando de lado eso, la estructura de las conversaciones aquí se parecía mucho a la de la aplicación 'Whatsapp' de la tierra, lo cual le simplifico bastante las cosas, ya que ya tenia una idea de como mandar mensajes y demás cosas.

| Y dime... como te fue hoy? |

| Horrible, esa mole, debería denunciar a esa mole por maltratamiento |

| infantil |

Ja ja ja ja si eres exagerado (inserte emoji de carita sonriente llorando aquí) |

Pero es que es la verdad, ese loco no sabe cuando parar, aunque no me molesta, por lo menos me |

Ayuda con mi entrenamiento, así que no hay problema... por ahora. |

| Bueno... solo no te esfuerces mas de la cuenta, me voy a dormir, ya es tarde, bay |

| (:*) |

| Algún día, si sigues usando ese emoji para todo, alguien va a pensar que le estas coqueteando, te |

| invitara a salir, lo friendzonearás, le contará a sus amigos, diciendo que eres una falsa, y cuando |

| llegue ese día, me voy a reír mucho xDD|

| Jajaja si claro, nos vemos, idiota :3 |

| Claro, hasta luego interesada :) |

-Y era que... si, se habían vuelto tan buenos amigos, hasta el punto de decirse cosas feas en la cara y tomarlas como buenas.

| Ah, una cosa mas, recuerda que mañana es la ceremonia de apertura, no vayas a llegar |

| tarde o quedarte dormido, que te conozco |

| Si si, ya vete a dormir que seguro que tienes a tus padres inquietos de tanto hablar con un chico XD |

| Vale, yo solo decía, y... ¡Oye! ¡No soy tan niña de mami! Pero bueno, en fin, buenas noches |

| Buenas noches Sarah |

-Sip, era tal como decía la ojiambar, el día de mañana seria cuando se volvería oficialmente un estudiante de la Runaterra Academy, estaba algo nervioso, pero emocionado a la vez, por descubrir que clase que cosas eran las que enseñaban en esa institución.

-Zack: _''Ya ha pasado un tiempo eh... Me he vuelto mas fuerte de lo que era al llegar aquí... espero que sea suficiente para mantener un buen nivel en mis próximos estudios... pero bueno... eso ya lo veré mañana, espero la gente allí sea agradable...'' -_ Pensaba y pensaba... hasta que el sueño le llegó, arrastrándolo al mundo de los sueños.

-Mientras esperaba el día de mañana.

-El día...

-En que empezaría una nueva vida, como aspirante a invocador profesional.

 **Fin del cap 1 del Arco 1.**

Fiu... otro capitulo más a la historia

Y es que... me hubiese gustado hacerlo un poco más largo, ya que en verdad tenia ganas de poner una parte que tengo pensada, pero no pude, ya que, mañana viernes 21 de Julio, me voy de viaje a ver a mis abuelos, y, debido a que haya no tengo internet, hice todo lo posible para traer una ultima actualización antes de irme.

Pero no se preocupen, no voy ni tengo pensado abandonar el Fanfic, solo lo tomaré como un pequeño descanso para que la historia se haga un poco más popular y de paso, acomodar mis ideas.

Pero bueno, dejando todo eso de lado... pasemos a la parte que probablemente sea lo que mas he querido hacer desde que llegué a Fanfictión...

 _ **¡Hora de contestar los Reviews :D!**_

O mas bien... ''Él'' Review, ya que solamente una persona me comentó el anterior capitulo...

Pero bueno, supongo que es normal, después de todo, no puedes llegar a un sitio de internet como si nada y esperar tener fama a los 2 días.

Pero, con el tiempo, espero que eso cambie, ya que de verdad, me encanta que la gente me deje algo lindo o de apoyo sobre lo que hago, es una sensación bastante agradable :D

Pero bueno, adelante.

- _ **SupremeMayo:**_

Gracias men, comentarios como los tuyos son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Y, en cuanto a lo del ''-'' lo pongo ya que, hay gente, (como yo :'v) que entre tanto dialogo y palabrerío, se confunde de lo que son las conversaciones entre personajes y lo que es la narración, dándole puntos negativos a lo que se lee, aunque no muchos. De cualquier forma, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia :3.

Bueno, y para los que se pregunten: _¿Cuanto tiempo estaré fuera?_ No mucho, dos o tres semanas máximo, aunque, aprovechando de que estoy por allí, intentaré buscarme algún trabajo, ya que quiero ver si me puedo comprar una pc o algo, suena difícil, pero estoy dispuesto a aceptar el reto.

Pero bueno, de cualquier manera, ya avisaré de alguna u otra forma.

En fin, sin nada mas que agregar, nos vemos hasta la siguiente actualización.

 _FFS, se despide._


	3. Arco 1 Capítulo 2

**\- ¡Nuevo! - Cada vez que se mencione un poder, hechizo, habilidad, o cosa relacionada, irá en corchetes ([ ]) esto para evitar confusiones cada vez que se nombre uno de estos. Ejemplos:**

 **[Smash]**

 **[Accel Flame]**

 **\- ¡Nuevo! - Ahora, las palabras u oraciones en negrita serán usadas para recalcar cosas importantes, notas del autor u onomatopeyas (o como sea que se escriba :v). Ejemplos:**

 **''¡It's show time!''**

 **-La verdad no sé que poner.**

 **¡Chu chuuu...!**

 **Y si pensáis que entre tantas cosas de negrita os confundirás, realmente no lo creo, ya que las formas utilizadas en cada una de ellas es totalmente diferente.**

 **En fin, sin más dilación, ¡vamos con el capítulo!**

 **Héroe Sin Elección**

 **Arco 1**

 **Descubriendo un nuevo mundo**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Lucha por lo que crees que es correcto**

-''Zzz... Zzz... Zzz... Zzz...''

-Ronquidos era todo lo que se escuchaba en aquel lugar.

-Y si, era que, justo en ese sitio, que para cualquier persona, parecería un lugar inhabitable...

-Para cierto joven de cabellera negra con mechón azul y ojos del mismo color no era así.

-Después de todo, estaba ahí, durmiendo plácidamente en un montículo de paja que hacia de cama para aquel muchacho.

-Como algunos ya supondrán, si, aquel joven era el chico proveniente de un mundo diferente al que se encontraba ahora.

-Aunque, por ahora, solo unas cuantas personas sabían de aquel impactante hecho.

-Zack.

-El joven que se las arregló para derrotar a un bicho que media una veces su tamaño, se encontraba ahí, en el quinto sueño, como a el le gustaba llamarle

-Zack:''Ah... mamá... no quiero ir a clases... el gordo me dice lo que dieron hoy...''

-Balbuceaba entre sueños nuestro protagonista.

-Y era que... el no lo sabia, o mejor dicho, si lo sabia, pero parece que se le estaba olvidando...

-Algo muy importante...

-Algo que no debería pasar por alto...

-Algo que posiblemente determinaría como seria su vida de ahora en adelante...

-Pero el seguía ahí.

-Como si se hubiese desconectado del mundo.

-Zack:''Nah... No quiero...'' -Seguía balbuceando entre sueños, a la vez que un poco de saliva salia de su boca, babeando.

-Zack:''La escuela es mala Sarah... escuela... escuela...'' -Decía de poco en poco, a la vez que mientras dormía, su semblante cambiaba a uno de molestia, parecido al que hace uno cuando lo intentan despertar...

-Zack:''Escuela... ¿Escuela...? Academia... academia... Sarah... A... ca... ¡De...! ¡MI...! ¡A!'' -Hablaba medio dormido, hasta que, el recuerdo que no debía haber pasado por alto, le caía como cubeta de agua fría...

-Su primer día en la Academia de guerra

-Abriendo sus ojos a mas no poder, dio un grito que, a pesar de estar en otro mundo, de seguro llegó hasta los oídos de las personas de la tierra, o incluso, hasta los de el mismísimo dios.

-Zack:''¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

-Acto seguido de soltar tal grito, nuestro protagonista empezó a moverse, gracias a que en ese lugar no había mucho que hacer, solamente se paró, se arregló un poco, y fue directo donde le habían dicho que seria la reunión de bienvenida.

-Digo, ¿Que clase de artículos de aseo personal o de belleza habría en un establo, que de paso estaba abandonado?

-Pocos, por no decir ninguno.

-Mientras corría a toda prisa por las calles, con la misma ropa con la que llegó a ese mundo, comenzó a pensar en las consecuencias que podrían llevar sus actos...

-Zack:'' _Maldición... y eso que me lo advirtió Sarah...¡Es que estaba muy cansado! De verdad que esa mole... debería haber regresado un poco mas temprano para así poder levantarme a la hora prescrita! De cualquier manera... ¡Solo espero que no se me haya hecho muy tarde!''_ -Pensaba, esperando que no hayan cerrado la puerta a los estudiantes cuyo tiempo o suerte no estuvieron a su favor.

-Tras un rato de correr despavorido, subir una cantidad de escaleras que lo dejaron sin aliento, y chocar con algunos transeúntes de aquella plaza, (Disculpándose claro, recuerden chicos, la educación es lo primero) al fin, con aquellos ojos zafiro, logró observar su destino.

-Alzándose majestuosamente desde aquel lugar, a las afueras de relajado y pacifico sitio, se encontraba la ubicación que había estado buscando, y al que debió llegar unos cuentos minutos antes.

-La Academia Runaterra.

-Zack:'' _No... ¡No no no no no no no no! ¡No!''_ -Hacia lo posible por negar aquel desafortunado hecho, y era que, al ver aquel enorme lugar, pudo observar, para mala suerte suya, que la entrada, conformada por dos puertas aparentemente de madera en forma de arco de uno metros, estaba cerrada.

-Zack: _''¡Vamos...! ¡Vamos...! ¡Abrete! ¡Maldición!_ -Maldijo mentalmente, mientras forcejeaba aquellas puertas, en un intento de despejar el paso hacia la reunión de bienvenida de aquel lugar, sin resultados.

-En su aparentemente inútil intento de abrirse camino, pudo escuchar unas pisadas... voces...

-Como si una multitud estuviese yendo hacia un sitio en común...

-Y ahí, fue cuando lo vio.

-Un montón de jóvenes de distintas edades y géneros, aparentemente de entre 14 y 22 años, estaban caminando, hablando relajadamente entre ellos, dirigiéndose a lo que parecía ser una enorme estructura, en cierta forma parecida a una casa o un garaje de la forma en que esta construida.

-Aunque también podría denominarse como un 'Hangar', de esos donde se guardaban los aviones, helicópteros, y vagonetas militares en su mundo.

-Zack: _''¡De seguro allí es donde se hará la reunión de bienvenida! ¡Y estos chicos...!''_ -Pensaba, cambiando su vista a la tundra de jóvenes. - _''¡De seguro son estudiantes de aquí! ¡Yendo a la ceremonia de apertura! Maldición... ¿Y ahora que hago...?''_ -Intentaba buscar una salida a aquella situación desesperada en la que se encontraba.

-En eso, se le ocurrió una posible manera de llegar a tiempo...

-Zack: _''Y si... ¿y si uso mi [Smash] en mis piernas para dar un buen salto, cruzar las puertas, confundirme con aquellos chicos y pasar desapercibido...?''_ -Miró a ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie fuese testigo de aquel descarado acto que tenia planeado realizar. - _''Eso si... si alguien me ve... estaré en serios problemas...''_ -Cada segundo que pasaba, se cuestionaba mas y mas el realizar aquella acción... en eso, vio que ya la mayoría de los jóvenes estaban dentro de aquel Hangar, parecía como si lo que fuese a suceder estuviese a punto de empezar... - _''¡Al diablo! ¡No puedo perderme esa reunión! ¡Me catalogarán de flojo de por vida! Muy bien... ¡Voy a entrar!''_ -Tras reflexionar y darse cuenta de que las consecuencias de no asistir eran peores a las de ser atrapado, los rasgos característicos de aquel poder aparecían en sus dos piernas, ya creyendo que el tiempo de preparación era suficiente... nuestro pequeño aspirante a ser el mejor invocador, cantó su técnica.

-Zack:''¡Smaaaaaaash...! -Tras gritar su técnica en una voz casi inaudible, cuya finalidad era no atraer mucho la atención, dio un salto considerablemente grande, soltando una ráfaga de aire por donde este pasaba. Ya en la cúspide de su salto, empezó a caer, realizando un movimiento ninja, que consistía en una vez tocado el suelo, con las manos, dejar caer el peso sobre la espalda, lo que resultaba en un giro de cuerpo completo por la tierra, evitando así una fractura por una caída de tan alto calibre.

-Zack:'' _¡Bien! Y parece que nadie me vio, ¡de puta madre!''_ -Tras haberse levantado del suelo, celebró aquella proeza que había echo, debía agradecer a todos sus amigos de secundaria que le habían enseñado a saltar paredes y obstáculos, con el fin de no llegar tarde a sus clases. Pero su pequeña 'Fiesta' no duró mucho, ya que, al recomponerse y ver hacia aquel lugar donde los jóvenes entraban, ya la mayoría estaba adentro, solo faltaban unos cuantos invocadores, y por supuesto, el.

-Zack: _''Debo apresurarme...''_ -Pensó.

-Lo siguiente que se puede observar es a nuestro protagonista intentando camuflarse entre aquellos aparentes 'Estudiantes' , con éxitos, ya que pudo entrar a aquel sitio donde parecía que seria la reunión, completa y totalmente desapercibido.

-El chico no tardo en mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la perfección de su plan sin vergüenza alguna.

-Ya adentro, el ojiazul pudo observar con mayor claridad en donde se encontraba.

-Era una habitación bastante espaciosa, la mayoría de paredes y pisos estaban pintados de negro. En medio de aquel lugar, estaban varias sillas que suponía que eran para escuchar el discurso o lo que sea que vayan a ver antes de iniciar sus clases; ordenadas de forma que pareciesen las sillas de un cine o una obra de teatro.

-Mas adelante, había un pequeño, 'Balcón' o simplemente un escenario, cuyo piso estaba hecho con madera aparentemente, debido a su tono de marrón.

-Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, pareciera como si alguien o algo estuviese a punto de arribar a aquel vacío escenario.

-¿?:''¡Hey! ¡Zack!''

-En eso, una voz muy familiar para el lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Volteó, buscando al emisor de aquel mensaje, sin resultados.

-¿?:''¡Por aquí!''

-De vuelta, el pelinegro movió su cabeza, para ver al ser que emitía aquella voz.

-Zack:''¡Hey! ¡Sarah!'' -Con un movimiento alegre de su mano, devolvió el saludo que le había dado la pelirroja.

-Y sí, era que en aquel lugar, la estaba esperando su mejor y única amiga desde que llegó aquí.

-Sarah.

-La ojiámbar estaba sentada en la primera fila de aquella serie de sillas para los estudiantes de la academia. sorprendentemente, había un asiento vacío entre todo ese mar de gente, el joven supuso que como buena amiga, le había guardado un sitió a su despistada y despreocupada persona.

-Acercándose a la chica, el ojiazul se sentó y comenzó una platica amistosa.

-Zack:''Oye... ¡me guardaste un asiento! ¡Es una cosa mas de las que pensé que harías por mi!'' -Bromeó, extendiendo su mano hacia la chica, en una clara petición de 'Dame los 5'.

-Sarah:''Sabes, no voy a estar detrás de ti por siempre'' -Bromeó de la misma forma, chocando su palma con la de su compañero, correspondiendo al saludo. -''sabia que no estarías aquí a tiempo, así que llegué temprano y decidí guardarte un asiento.'' -Dijo.

-Zack:''Lo sé, pero mientras lo estés... ¡Puedo despreocuparme de muchas cosas!'' -Sonrió inocentemente, enseñando los dientes, mientras miraba aquel escenario enfrente de ellos.

-Sarah: _''Cielos... este chico es un caso...''_ -Pensó de forma divertida, a la vez que con una sonrisa observaba aquel comportamiento tan característico en su amigo.

-Tras un rato de espera, que se convirtió en segundos para nuestros amigos, debido a la tan animada forma en que conversaban, todo el publico se quedó callado, como si dicho espectáculo estuviese a punto de empezar.

-Y así era.

-En aquel silencio, unos sonidos de pisadas llegaron a los oídos de todos, pisadas fuertes... como si en cada paso el usuario pusiera extra en sus pies para darle un aspecto aterrador.

-En cuanto aquella figura fue visible, todo el mundo se sorprendió ante aquel ángel que estaban viendo.

-Era una chica, en sus aparentes 17 años, con unas características faciales que aunque eran algo... raras de ver, eso era lo que la hacia un hermoso espectáculo ante los ojos de todos, especialmente de los hombres.

-Cabello azul cielo, largo hasta la espalda, ojos de un rojo vivo y brillante, tez blanca, sonrisa y semblante dulce que la hacían lucir como toda una princesa, una estatura y cuerpo prominentes, se notaba que esa chica cuidaba su apariencia bastante.

-No hacia falta decir que la gran mayoría de los hombres estaban babeando, asombrados por la apariencia de aquella chica, ganándose una mirada de asco y desaprobación de sus compañeras.

-Solo un pequeño porcentaje de varones eran los que se mantenían cuerdos, o por lo menos no tan locos como lo estaban sus demás compañeros.

-Y entre estos, estaba Zack.

-El joven solo miraba con una expresión neutral, casi llegando al aburrimiento, la entrada de aquella bellísima chica.

-Sarah notó esto, y junto con una expresión confundida en su cara, le preguntó:

-Sarah:''¿No te parece bonita...?'' -Susurró en voz baja, acercándose a su amigo, para no interrumpir el espectáculo que estaba dando aquella mujer.

-Zack:''Si... pero...'' -Contestaba de la misma forma. -''Tengo algo llamado autocontrol, no me voy a poner loco solo por ver una chica con una linda cara, algo arreglada y que huela a flores, ¿sabes?'' -Desvió la mirada de su compañera y siguió observando aquel espectáculo montado por la peliazul.

-Sarah, en sus adentros, se alegraba, por haber conocido a alguien que no juzgaba por las apariencias, y que no se dejaba llevar por una simple muñeca bien arreglada. Y sobre todo, que ese alguien, fuese un hombre. La mencionada solo se limitó a imitar las acciones del ojiazul, con una sonrisa que parecía imborrable.

-Sarah:'' _Tal vez... esta clase de chicos no este extinta del todo.''_ -Pensó.

-Pero, en la mente de nuestro protagonista, la historia era muuuuuuuuy diferente a lo que se pensaba la pelirroja.

-Desde algo simple como besarse, hasta hacer el amor, pasear por el parque, tomarse de la mano, comprar cosas en el supermercado, e incluso ellos dos vestidos de maestro y estudiante, haciendo actividades que no eran en especifico 'Clases' (*ejem* *ejem peliporno **EJEM** ) aparecían como diapositivas en la mente del pelinegro, ruborizándolo un poco.

-Zack: _''Malditas hormonas...''_ -Pensó cerrando los ojos, avergonzado.

-Menos mal que nadie aquí tenia el poder para leer mentes y usar los pensamientos en contra de uno. **(Mmm... ¿Spoiler?)**

-Volviendo a la realidad, la ojiroja ya llegado al centro del escenario, encaró a Zack y por consecuencia, todos los demás que estaban sentados detrás de el, de forma que todos pudiesen verla, vestida con una túnica morada con detalles en dorado, igual a la de todos los presentes. Excepto de Zack, debido a que Arthur le dijo que como su chaqueta parecía una túnica, podía llevarla puesta a sus clases, por ahora.

-Eso y que no tenían mas túnicas de reserva.

-¿?:''Les doy la bienvenida... aspirantes a invocadores.'' -Comenzó, levantando una sonora ovación, hecha en gran parte por los hombres, debido a la angelical y dulce voz que poseía aquella fémina.

-¿?:''Mucha gente ha venido desde tierras muy lejanas, solo para instalarse en esta humilde escuela, por eso, les doy las gracias, desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón.'' -Dijo, al mismo tiempo que hacia una reverencia hacia adelante.

-Provocando el mismo efecto ya visto en el publico.

-¿?:''Permitanme presentarme... soy Kirina, aunque ustedes, compañeros mios, pueden llamarme Kiri.''

-¿?:''¡oooohhhh!''

-¿?:''¡Que nombre tan bonito!''

-¿?:''¡Cásate conmigo!''

-Era lo que se escuchaba en aquel sitio, gritos y gritos de gente alabando a aquella bellísima chica.

-A excepción de Zack y compañía.

-Kirina:''Ahora, como estudiantes de esta academia... les haré una petición...'' -Cada palabra de soltaba, lo hacia con una cara y belleza sin igual, tal animo y dulzura eran increíblemente agradables para todos los presentes, incluso para nuestro protagonico dúo.

-Pero... todo ese bello espectáculo, fue completamente arruinado por aquella petición de la peliazul...

-Cambiando su cara y semblante de uno lindo y cariñoso a uno oscuro y retorcido... soltó unas palabras que dejaron estáticos y sin habla a toda persona que la escuchaba.

 **''Mátense.''**

-Todo aquel furor que había causado la ojiroja se había ido.

-Las ovaciones.

-Los cumplidos.

-Las propuestas de matrimonio.

-Se esfumó

-Todo en un instante.

-Kirina:''Jeje...'' -Rió maquiavelicamente, continuando su relato. -''Deben de estar confundidos, les explico, la cosa es que en esta academia, no se permiten los débiles, buscamos la perfección, buscamos solo a los mas fuertes y capaces, no queremos enclenques aquí.'' -Dijo fríamente. Con una peluca y diferente maquillaje, todos los allí presentes podrían jurar que la reconocerían como otra persona, por el cambio tan drástico en su forma de actuar.

-Kirina:''Para ello, todos los que me estén escuchando realizaran un combate uno contra uno con la persona que este a su lado, sin rechistar.'' -Se explicó, soltando unas risillas inocentes al final, que, si no fuera por su radical cambió de ser, hubieran sido lindas, aunque linda, era todo lo contrario a como estaba actuando la chica en este preciso momento.

-Kirina:''El ganador será premiado con la entrada a la academia, mientras que el perdedor... Adivinen, ¡Si! ¡Se ira a casa llorando con su mami! ¡¿Que no es divertido?!'' -Acto seguido de haber dicho eso, se empezó a reír como maniática, extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados, como si estuviese orgullosa de aquella masacre que se estaba por formar.

-Y no era para menos, muchas personas ya empezaron a combatir, unas desesperadas por mantener su estadía, otras por ganarse el respeto de aquella mujer y otras simplemente porque querían permanecer en aquella institución.

-De vuelta con Zack y Sarah, en cuanto se dieron cuenta de esto, ambos se alejaron de aquel antiguo lugar de observación que ahora se había convertido en todo un campo de batalla, conformado por unos inocentes jóvenes obligados a luchar.

-Sarah:''Como... ¿Como paso esto?'' -Intentaba buscar una respuesta, o una causa, a aquella situación en la que se encontraban, mientras huía de aquella feroz guerra.

-En cuanto a su compañero, no estaba mejor que ella, ambos, mas que pelear, estaban defendiéndose de los ataques y escombros que se desviaban hacia ellos, consternados.

-Zack:'' _Malditos locos...'' -_ Pensaba, mientras hacia todo lo posible para defenderse a si mismo y a su compañera. - _''Ahora que lo pienso... esto es en cierta forma parecido a un examen de admisión...''_ -Intentaba razonar en medio de aquel desmadre.

-Y no en el buen sentido que digamos.

-Zack: _''Entra una gran cantidad de gente, se hace la prueba, y luego de un tiempo, revisan sus calificaciones. Los que tuvieron mayores notas, se quedan, mientras que los que tuvieron menores, se van, pensándolo bien, esto en cierta forma no es tan diferente... En ambos mundos solo buscan a los mejores, descartando por completo a aquellos que consideran como 'Basura'.''_

-Pensaba, que bueno que su compañera parece que estaba de su lado, porque sino ahora mismo estaría mucho mas apretado.

-Es agradable saber que hay alguien cuidándote la espalda, en mas de un sentido.

-Zack: _''Pero... de todas formas... ¡esta no es la manera! ¡Una cosa es que te manden a escribir lo que sepas y otra muy diferente es caerte a golpes con alguien hasta que alguno se rinda o caiga inconsciente! ¡Si los padres de estos chicos se llegasen a enterar de que alguno de sus hijos ha recibido un golpe fatal...! ¡Tengo que parar esto...! ¡Ahora! ¡Antes de que sea...!''_ -Decidido a acabar con esta guerra sin sentido, el chico se despegó de la espalda de su compañera, dejándola sola contra los agresivos peleadores. - _''...¡Muy tarde!''_

-Zack:''¡Aguanta un poco! ¡Voy a acabar con todo esto!'' -Le gritó a su amiga, a la cual esta, aunque algo asustada de lo que le podía pasar al pelinegro y a ella misma, solamente dejo salir un sonoro...

-Sarah:''¡Claro!'' -Exclamo confiada y decidida, sin necesidad de ver a su compañero, concentrándose en aquel montón de estudiantes que venían hacia ella.

-Y era que, si, ante cualquiera esto podría significar una señal de abandono o traición.

-Pero para la pelirroja no era así.

-Por el 'Poco' tiempo que había conocido a Zack, la pelirroja podía afirmar con toda seguridad, y con toda la confianza del mundo...

-Que no importaba el peligro o los obstáculos que el tuviese que atravesar...

-Que no importara lo que le dieran para iniciar...

-Ella sabia que su amigo cuando se proponía algo, no descansaba hasta cumplirlo.

-Pero sobre todo... lo que le dio la fuerza para seguir, y saber que el ojiazul triunfaría...

-Era que el, jamas se daría por vencido.

-Regresando con nuestro amigo de inusual cabello, **(lo digo por su mechón azul, para los que no se acuerden)** este solo seguía corriendo, saltando, y esquivando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Estaba buscando un lugar en el cual toda la gente que batallaba pudiese verlo, con la finalidad de parar esta estúpida guerra.

-En eso, encontró lo que parecía ser el 'Centro' del lugar, justo debajo de aquel escenario en el que Kirina estaba parada, observando con una expresión morbosa la masacre que estaba creando, todo por unas simples palabras.

-Zack:'' _¡Perfecto!''_ -Se paró encima de aquel sitio, y, preparando un [Smash] en su brazo izquierdo, junto que con un grito, intentó llamar la atención de todos.

¡Ya...!

¡BAS...!

-Su brazo estaba listo.

-Y su garganta también.

¡TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **¡WHOOOOOOOOOOOSHH...!**

-liberando todo, el pelinegro golpeó el suelo, dejando escapar una potentísima ráfaga de viento alrededor de el, en forma de anillo que se expandió por todo el lugar, levantando escombros y algunas sillas que estaban en su camino. Todo el que estaba allí no tuvo mas opción que cubrirse con los brazos y separar las piernas, manteniendo el equilibrio para no ser arrastrados por aquel tifón producido por el ojiazul y su sorprendente poder.

-Una vez pasado el ventarrón, todo el que estaba allí, miró al centro del lugar para apreciar aquello que había interrumpido su lucha.

-Cuyo resultados, fueron expresiones de sorpresa, o en algunos, de miedo, al ver a un Zack con un semblante serio, cuyo puño estaba apoyado en el duro piso de aquel lugar, agachado.

-Tras haberse recuperado del poderoso impacto de recién, el ojiazul se puso de pie, colocando una mirada tan fría, dura, y seria, que algunos de los presentes juraron que, si uno de ellos tuviese la osadía de mirarlo a los ojos, se volvería completamente de piedra, sin exagerar.

-Y era que si, era que la mirada que tenia nuestro protagonista en su cara, imponía mas terror que tu madre cuando regresa de tu entrega de calificaciones.

-Con toda la atención sobre el, Zack, solo se limitó a mantener su intimidante expresión. Dándose media vuelta, encaró a aquella chica de cabellos azules, topándose con una mirada de morbo que parecía no tener limites, propinada por aquella intrigante mujer.

-Así pasaron unos segundos, intercambiando miradas, Zack con una enojada y fría mientras que Kirina con una de felicidad e interés.

-Rompiendo aquel silencio, el pelinegro levantó su brazo izquierdo, señalando con el dedo índice a la causante de todo el alboroto.

-Zack:''¡Tu!'' -Exclamó, con un notable tono de ira en su voz, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. -''¡Te reto...! ¡A un duelo!''

-Ante aquella declaración, los murmullos de la multitud no se hicieron esperar. 

-¿?:''¿Un duelo?''

-¿?:''¿Para que o que?''

-¿?:''¡El tipo esta loco!''

-¿?:''¡¿Un novato desafiando a un superior?!''

-¿?:''¡Lo va a aplastar!''

-Era lo que se escuchaba en aquel espacioso lugar, preguntas, exclamaciones, y en general, palabras que brindaban muchas cosas menos apoyo al ojiazul.

-Pero, aun con todo esto, Zack no mostró ni una sola pisca de duda en su rostro.

-Estaba decidido a acabar con aquella masacre sin sentido.

-Y si tenia que hacerlo por la fuerza, lo haría sin dudarlo.

-Volviendo con los dos invocadores...

-Zack:''¡Tu, y yo! ¡Aquí, y ahora!'' -Continuó su petición, aunque mas parecía una orden que una propuesta, debido al tan dominante tono de voz que ponía en cada palabra el chico. -''Si gano, pararás todo esto, y, además, todos y cada uno de los aquí presentes, se volverán estudiantes oficiales de esta academia, sin excepciones.''

-Decir que el publico estaba sorprendido era poco, ¿Alguien que no tenia que ver en nada con ninguno de ellos... los estaba defendiendo?

-Y era que, si, gran parte de los jóvenes allí no querían luchar con nadie, solamente buscaban ingresar a la institución de forma pacifica, sin herir a ninguna persona.

-Pero, por mas pacifista que fuera X persona, no podía solo darse el lujo de no acatar las ordenes, después de todo, muchos de los ahí presentes, habían hecho un gran esfuerzo por ser aceptados en dicha escuela.

-O, al menos, intentar ser aceptados.

-Después de todo, ni en sus mas remotos sueños habrían pensado que tendrían que batirse a duelo con sus posibles compañeros de clase.

-Otros simplemente les daba igual, harían lo que fuera por entrar a uno de los centros educativos mas ricos y poderosos de toda Runaterra.

-Pero, como en toda guerra, había gente que solo quería detenerse, y hacer las paces con sus contrincantes.

-Eso era lo que querían, pero, la razón por la cual nadie lo intentó, era muy simple.

-Miedo.

-Miedo a ser expulsados, o algo peor.

-Por eso, todo el mundo decidió no quejarse, limitándose a acatar las ordenes para intentar, formar parte de aquel lugar donde se formaban los invocadores mas capacitados.

-Hasta ahora.

-Kirina:''Interesante... ¿Y que pasa si gano yo?'' -Preguntó interesada.

-Zack:''Mi expulsión de este lugar...''

-Kirina:''Y la historia de como te hiciste esa cicatriz'' -Señaló aquella herida en el párpado del muchacho.

-Zack:''¡...!'' -Aquellas condiciones que añadió la ojiroja lo hicieron sudar frío. Solo tuvo oportunidad de sorprenderse, mostrando un semblante de preocupado. Bajó la cabeza, pensándolo un poco. La peliazul había dado en el clavo, ahora, si Zack aceptaba y perdía, no solo habría causado la expulsión de lo que para ella, habría sido un fanfarrón mas de la academia, sino que también, tendría que contarle 'Esa' historia... la historia... que no quería recordar jamas, debido a que le causó muchos inconvenientes en el pasado. Aun así, nuestro protagonista, levantando la cabeza y viendo fijamente a los ojos carmesí de aquella invocadora...

-Zack;''Acepto.'' -Dijo con un tono de voz monótono, sin ningún tipo de emoción o sentimiento en sus palabras.

-Karina:''¡Yahoooo!'' -Gritó alegre. -''Muy bien, vamos afuera chico, allí es donde se llevará a cabo nuestro duelo'' -Dijo contenta, como si ya tuviese la victoria.

-Y así, tras decir aquellas palabras, la invocadora se dispuso a retirarse. Tras estar fuera de vista de todos los estudiantes, preguntas como: ¿Estas loca? ¿Que pasará si pierdes? Pudieron escucharse en lo que parecía ser el 'BackStage'. Todo esto pasó desapercibido por la mayoría de gente allí presente, excepto para cierto joven de ropas distintas al resto.

-Zack: _''Así que... todo esto lo hizo sin consentimiento de sus superiores o maestros...''_ -Inconscientemente, su mano, de estar señalando aquel sitio donde estaba parada la chica momentos atrás, pasó a su barbilla. Sus ojos parecían estar mirando al infinito, pensando... - _''De verdad cree que puede vencerme... maldita confianzuda...''_ -Apretó los puños con fuerza. _-''La pondré en su lugar.''_ -Pensó decidido.

-Y si, por lo que se escuchaba detrás de aquel escenario, pareciera como si Kirina, al aceptar el reto de nuestro protagonista, hubiese roto alguna que otra regla. No se sorprendía, después de todo, si el ganaba, tendría que aceptar a todos y cada uno de los aspirantes a invocadores allí presentes, considerando que tal vez uno que otro fuera algo mas flojo que los demás, haciendo así que tuviesen mas peso que cargar los profesores y demás personas a cargo.

-Pero eso no le importaba.

-No es justo juzgar a una persona por como hace las cosas.

-Eso era algo que el tenia claro.

-Y mas aun, cuando la 'Prueba' para entrar a ese supuesto instituto era un duelo contra un desconocido.

-¿Y los que no tenían buena condición física?

-¿Y los que se especializaban en magia de apoyo?

-¿Y los que requerían tiempo para preparar sus ataques?

-Por lo que podía observar, este lugar tenia clavado la frase 'Si no eres fuerte, no eres nadie'.

-Vaya tontería.

-Zack: _''Después hablaré con Arthur sobre esto.''_ -Algo furioso, esas palabras pasaron por su mente. - _''Creo que por ahora me concentraré en derrotar a esa creída... espero que no sea muy fuerte...''_ -Poco a poco los nervios comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia... - _''¡No! ¡No puedo echarme para atrás ahora! Le ganaré... y demostraré que todas y cada una de las personas aquí presentes son aptas para luchar en los campos de la justicia.''_ -En su mente, una imagen de la Grieta del Invocador, aparecía.

-Decidido, se dio la vuelta, preparado para lo que sea que le venga encima.

-Nada lo iba a detener.

-Estaba convencido de que podía ayudar a todas esas personas... no... sus futuros compañeros de clase.

-Estaba hecho.

-No iba a permitir que se propagara mas sufrimiento.

-Zack: _''¡Je...! ¡Venga lo que se venga...!''_ -Dio un paso hacia adelante, que, junto con un muy buen plano de su cara cortesía de nuestro confiable camarógrafo, le dieron un aire un verdadero héroe. - _''¡Estoy listo!''_

-Todo estaba saliendo genial para nuestro prota. 

-Una declaración de guerra.

-Unos geniales poderes.

-Y una gran determinación por cumplir lo que se proponía.

-Sentía que podía con todo.

-Si... todo...

-Menos una cosa.

-¿Que cosa? ¿La magia de algún invocador? ¿Lluvia? ¿Una exuberante bola de fuego semejante a una supernova que con el mínimo contacto haría explotar la academia y calcinar a todos en un radio de 226 Kilómetros?

-No.

-Lo que en ese momento le había bloqueado el paso a Zack...

-Era cierta chica de cabellos rojos con túnica morada que el conocía muy bien.

-Sarah:''Te has... vuelto... ¡¿LOCO?!''

-La ojiámbar comenzó, lo que para el, fue el regaño mas largo y agobiante que alguna vez había escuchado en su corta vida.

-Sarah:''¿¡COMO DEMONIOS ESPERAR DERROTAR A UNA INVOCADORA ESTUDIANTE DE AQUI?! ¡ES UNA COMPLETA IMPRUDENCIA! ¡¿QUE ACASO NO TE ENSEÑARON A ALEJARTE DE LO QUE NO ERES CAPAZ DE HACER?! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿AHORA QUE HARÁS?! ¡TE EXPULSARÁN DE LA ACADEMIA ANTES DE SIQUIERA VER LA PRIMERA CLASE! ¡SI HUBIESE SABIDO ESTO NO TE HUBIESE RECORDADO ANOCHE! ¡ERES... ERES... ERES..! ¡UN IMPRUDENTE! ¡ESA ES LA PALABRA PARA DEFINIRTE! ¡CAVERNICOLA! ¡MONO! ¡CEREBRO DE SARDINA...! ¡ROLITRANCO E' PENDEJO GAFÍSIMO...!'' -Regaños, regaños, y algún que otro insulto salían de la boca de, lo que el creía, que era la inocente de su amiga, haciendo una pataleta y moviendo los brazos erraticamente.

-Joder... esa si que fue una reacción... inesperada... por no decir exaltante.

-Y es que, ella sabia que el pelinegro tenia pensado detener toda esa conmoción, y lo había hecho, pero... no esperaba... que lo hiciera de 'Esa' forma.

-Zack: _''Esa chica... debe de tener algún punto débil... si lo encuentro... eso podría darme una gran ventaja durante el combate... sera mejor que de todo... no quiero ser expulsado de aquí, y tampoco quiero que la mitad de estos chicos se queden fuera sin mostrar su potencial.''_ -Hundido en sus pensamientos, el ojiazul, ignoró por completo todos y cada una de los retos, vulgaridades, e insultos que escaparon de la boca de su amiga, pasando de largo; como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada.

-Sarah:''¿¡Me estas ignorando?!'' -Preguntó con enfado. Estaba por reclamarle por la falta de atención hacia su persona... Si no fuera porque ya estaba como a 10 metros de ella, apunto de salir por aquella enorme puerta. Ante esto, la pelirroja se dio cuenta que no importaba lo que le dijera, el había hecho una apuesta, y como todo hombre que era, debía luchar y aceptar las consecuencias o beneficios en caso de perder o ganar, respectivamente.

-Sarah: _''Cielos... supongo que solo me queda algo por hacer...''_ -Tras analizarlo un poco, la chica de cabellos rojizos, con un poco de esfuerzo alcanzó a nuestro protagonista antes de que atravesara aquella puerta; le tocó el hombro, con su rostro mirando hacia abajo por los nervios de no saber que decirle. Ante esto, el joven volteó con una expresión curiosa a ver que era lo que había hecho contacto con su extremidad, apreciando a su amiga con la mirada gacha. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que era lo que sucedía, pero esta, de repente subió la mirada, y con la sonrisa y voz que la caracterizaban, pudo escuchar un sincero...

''¡Buena suerte!''

-Decir que el chico estaba sorprendido era poco, sabia que su amiga era del tipo de se preocupaban por los demás y que cuando alguien cercano a ella hacia una tontería, le gritaba hasta uno quedar sordo (literalmente), eso se lo había demostrado hace unos segundos cuando le tiró toda clase de mierda existente y por existir. Pero... lo que nunca pensó es que lo apoyaría de esta manera sin antes decirle uno o dos insultos a la cara. Alegrado por esto, el solo la miró con una sonrisa confiada, y mostrando parte de los dientes, le dijo:

''Ganaré, ganaré y haré que todos sean bienvenidos aquí, ¡Incluyéndonos!''

-Todos los presentes, no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa, a excepción de alguno que otro que sabia que podía ganar el desafío sin ayuda de el intrépido joven (por no decir metiche).

-Las palabras de Zack, fueron lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que la luz del día fuera reflejada en sus rostros, resultado de salir de aquel lugar de reuniones.

Ya afuera (*w*)

-...

-...

-...

-Silencio...

-Nada mas que eso y el aire eran audibles en aquel lugar.

-Y con toda razón.

-En aquel sitio, viéndose las caras, uno con un semblante serio e intimidante mientras que la otra con una sonrisa que reflejaba interés...

-Estaban dos invocadores.

-Quietos.

-Sin articular palabra.

-Solamente parados ahí.

-Viéndose fijamente entre ambos.

-Al parecer, estaban fuera de aquel hangar que hacia de teatro. En cuanto al lugar... era... pacifico, esa era la forma de describirlo. La grama verde ondeaba suavemente con las corrientes de viento, varios edificios, casas, y demás construcciones de forma y tamaño similares eran apreciables a donde fuera que vieras, para, al horizonte, apreciar un ENORME edificio de color marrón; a juzgar por su apariencia y estado, parecía ya tener unos cuantos años. Era mínimo 3, o hasta 4 veces mas grande que un rascacielos, mostrándose majestuosamente ante cualquiera que tuviera la suerte de observarlo a la lejanía.

-Regresando a lo que nos interesa, aquellos dos jóvenes, estaban allí por una sola razón.

-Batirse a duelo.

-Un duelo para detener aquella masacre que tenia como cuartada un examen de admisión.

-Y si, como ya podrán imaginarse, estos dos jóvenes no eran mas que los responsables de aquel espectáculo formado minutos atrás, Zack y Kirina.

-El duelo no pasó desapercibido por los aspirantes, estudiantes, e incluso algunos maestros de la Academia de Guerra. La verdad, es que era muy raro e inusual (por no decir estúpido) que un don nadie apareciera y retara a uno de sus alumnos a un desafío de todo o nada.

-Y mucho menos que la recompensa por la inaccesible victoria fuese un beneficio para alguien que no fuese el retador.

-Aunque sucesos como estos habían ocurrido en el pasado...

-Todos ellos resultaban de la misma manera.

-El retador derrotado y apaleado por los invocadores de alto rango que no tenia idea que estaba desafiando.

-Y, la mayoría del publico, creía que esta no seria la excepción.

-Pero aun así, Zack, con sus pantalones bien puestos, apareció de la nada y encaró sin ningún temor a aquella figura femenina que ahora mismo estaba por enfrentar.

-Muy valiente...

-O muy estúpido.

-Depende que quien lo vea.

-Kirina:''Debo decir... que me has impresionado niño, para este momento ya pensé que habías huido llorando de donde sea que hayas venido.'' -Comentó con arrogancia su contrincante.

-Zack:''Si... sabes... no soy de los que se echan para atrás cuando han decidido algo, y esta no va a a ser la excepción nena.'' -De la misma forma y con el mismo tono de voz, el pelinegro, con una sonrisa confiada, respondió a la provocación de su ahora rival.

-Kirina:''Je... a ver cuanto te dura esa confianza.'' -De forma calmada, aunque con un notable enojo en su voz, la ojiroja respondió, lista para iniciar el combate.

-Zack solo imitó sus acciones, colocando un semblante serio y una pose de batalla, preparándose para iniciar en cualquier momento con su ofensiva.

-En eso, lo que parecía ser un invocador (debido a su característica túnica morada) hizo acto de presencia entre aquellos dos jóvenes, soltando unas palabras que fueron escuchadas tanto por los combatientes como por la audiencia.

-¿?:''A continuación, se dará inicio al enfrentamiento entre Kirina Wyvern y... eh...'' -El invocador comenzó a ponerse nervioso, debido a que, como Zack para toda la academia era solo un aspirante a estudiante, solamente unos pocos sabían su nombre. Dándose cuenta de esto, el ojiazul decidió interrumpir.

-Zack:''Así que te apellidas Wyvern eh... al igual que aquella feroz bestia... aunque feroz es todo lo contrario a como te veo ahora...'' -Con una mirada y sonrisa de superioridad, el chico insistió en su intento de hacer molestar a su contrincante, aprovechando las palabras dichas por su 'Anunciante'. Aparentemente con resultados, ya que en la semblante de la invocadora de cabellos azules podía apreciarse una clara cara de disgusto, e incluso de molestia. Parecía que estaba por decir algo, cuando Zack continuó su articulación de palabras.

-Zack:''Mi nombre es irrelevante, solamente dirijanse a mi como: 'Retador''' -Dijo, con sorpresivo respeto hacia aquel invocador. Kirina por su parte solo se limitó a sonreír, colocando su atención en aquel individuo de la túnica purpura.

-¿?:''Eh... claro.'' -Acató no muy convencido. -''Como decía, se dará inicio al duelo entre el retador, y Kirina Wyvern. Si gana el retador, todos y cada uno de los estudiantes seleccionados para la prueba de admisión, podrán estudiar aquí para ser invocadores profesionales, sin excepción.'' -Mucha gente del publico no pudo evitar emocionarse ante la idea de no tener que pasar por aquel doloroso 'Examen'.

-¿?:''Sin embargo...'' -Continuó el encapuchado. -''Si Kirina Wyvern es la vencedora, esto no se llevará a cabo, además de que el retador tendrá que abandonar el recinto sin oportunidad de regresar. ¿Estan de acuerdo?'' -Preguntó a los dos jóvenes.

-Kirina:''Sí'' -Dijo con seriedad.

-Zack:''...'' -Asintió en silencio.

-¿?:''Muy bien...'' -Dijo tomando distancia de aquellos dos jóvenes. -''¡Preparados!''

-Zack:''...''

-Kirina:''...''

 **-''¡A mi señal!''**

 **-''¡Tres!''**

-Zack estaba algo nervioso, no sabia nada de su oponente, ni sus habilidades, ni sus poderes, ni sus especialidades; era un combate a ciegas. Tendría que percatarse bien de los puntos fuertes y débiles de su contrincante si quería salir victorioso de esta.

 **-''¡Dos!''**

-En eso, recordó unas palabras que la había dicho Darius durante su entrenamiento...

-La mejor forma de plantar miedo, y de iniciar un combate con la balanza a tu favor...

 **-''¡Uno...!''**

- _Darius:''¡Es dar un buen golpe desde el principio!''_

-Zack: _''¡Es dar un buen golpe desde el principio!''_

 **-''¡Peleen!''**

-Sin siquiera un segundo de haber anunciado el inicio de la lucha, Zack acortó distancias con Kirina, listo para propinarle un potente golpe con su [Smash] activo, haciendo brillar sus venas con los colores rojo y purpura, característicos en su técnica.

-Zack:''¡Smaaaaaash...!'' -Estaba a punto de conectar su ataque. Parecía que la mente de su oponente ni siquiera había terminado de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, así que, aprovechando esto, el pelinegro impactó su golpe con la mayor fuerza que pudo.

-Zack:''¡Ha!''

 **¡WHOOOOOOOOOOSHH!**

-El golpe liberó una potentísima ráfaga de aire que logró desequilibrar a unos cuantos de los espectadores.

-Zack: _''¡Bien!''_ -Pensó, celebrando el golpe solido que había clavado en su oponente.

-Le dio de lleno.

-O al menos... eso era lo que pensaba.

-Tras disiparse el humo, todos pudieron apreciar: para sorpresa de unos, y naturalidad de otros, como Kirina había salido prácticamente ilesa de aquel feroz puñetazo.

-Estaba cubierta por lo que parecía ser una barrera, de color naranja transparente, de forma que se pudiese observar lo que ocurría dentro. Allí, Kirina estaba con los brazos extendidos hacia el frente, de palmas abiertas, posiblemente manteniendo aquel escudo que la rodeaba por completo. Al mirar hacia abajo, pudo ver que su golpe no había sido parado del todo, el suelo tenia dos fosas pequeñas que resaltaban de entre el verde del pasto con su característico color marrón; esta se extendía hasta donde estaban los pies de la chica, prueba de que había arrastrado los pies al ser despedida unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

-Zack:''Ugh...'' -Un quejido de dolor fue retenido lo mejor posible por nuestro protagonista, como retroceso por usar aquella feroz espada de doble filo. Mirando a su brazo, notó que este había adquirido un leve tono de rojo, debido a todo el esfuerzo que conllevaba realizar aquella técnica.

-Zack: _''Debo tener mas cuidado...''_ -Pensaba... -''Usé mucha fuerza en ese [Smash], si no cuido la cantidad de energía que pongo en cada uno... mi brazo saldrá volando.''-Con una expresión decidida en su rostro volvió a enfocarse en su pelea.

-Y si, durante las pocas semanas que llevaba de entrenamiento, el usuario de la [Accel Flame] no había conseguido dominar aquel poder por completo. En eso... unos momentos en especifico cuando entrenaba con Darius pasaron por su mente...

 **Flashback**

-Nos encontramos en el valle del abismo, en uno de los tantos días en los que Darius tenia a Zack bajo su tutoría.

-Darius:''Chico... ese poder tuyo, es impresionante...'' -Elogió la potente técnica del ojiazul, mientras observaba como el chico de cabellos negros destruía completamente una roca de cuatro o cinco veces su tamaño. -''Pero a la vez muy peligrosa.'' -Sus ojos se posaron el brazo utilizado como medio para canalizar su [Smash], observando como este estaba completamente rojo, sangrando por muchas partes. Debía de ser muy doloroso ser el usuario de aquella espada de doble filo.

-Zack:''Lo sé... pero...'' -Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en su brazo izquierdo, lo levantó, apreciando aquel sacrificio que tuvo que realizar para llevar a cabo su técnica. -''¿Que mas hago? No se como hacer para no lastimarme... o al menos, no tanto...'' -Dijo con voz apagada, como si estuviese perdiendo las esperanzas de poco en poco.

-Darius:''Creo que ya sé cual es el problema.'' -Habló, dejando a un sorprendido Zack mirándolo fijamente.

-Darius:''Cuando usas esa técnica tuya... una vez que el puño hace impacto liberando todo ese viento... ¿Lo sueltas o mantienes la fuerza?'' -Preguntó.

-Zack:''... ... ...''

-Zack:''¿Eh?'' -El mencionado solo arqueó una ceja, haciendo un claro ademán de que no había entendido nada de lo que quería decir.

-Darius:''Es decir... ¿Cuando sueltas todo ese poder sigues apretando el puño o dejas que el viento lo arrastre?'' -Después de haberse explicado, esperó paciente a la respuesta de su 'pupilo'. Este solo se quedó pensando la respuesta unos segundos.

-Zack:''Lo suelto, ¿Por qué?'' -Preguntó aun consternado.

-Darius:''Lo sabia, no debes soltarlo, una vez que la ráfaga de viento se haga presente debes mantener la fuerza, de lo contrario tu brazo saldrá desprendido por el viento y el resultado será lo que estas viendo.''

-Joder, la verdad es que tenia sentido, era similar a cuando haces dominadas o algún tipo de esfuerzo físico. Una vez que lo hiciste, hay dos opciones, o dejarte caer, que la gravedad se encargue y descansar los músculos de una vez, o, bajar de poco en poco hasta llegar al suelo, aplicando fuerza para no caer de golpe. En esos casos, por lo menos, las consecuencias de la segunda opción eran menores que las de la primera, además de ser mas efectivo y productivo para los músculos... puede que pase lo mismo esta situación...

-Zack:''Venga, lo voy a intentar'' -Así, el muchacho empezó a canalizar otro [Smash] en su brazo 'Bueno', entre comillas ya que, aunque no era comparable al destrozo de su brazo izquierdo, si estaba bastante dañado. Aun así, procedió con su cometido.

 **¡Hoooooooooooshh...!**

-Empezó a preparar su ataque, al mismo tiempo que su brazo derecho adquiría aquellos brillos de color rojo y purpura que lo caracterizaban...

-Zack:''¡Smash!''

-Para poder liberarlo.

 **¡CRRAAAAAAAAAAACKK...!**

-El sonido de piedra quebrándose se escuchó por todo el lugar.

 **Whoooosh...**

-Una vez dispersado el tifón, ambos colocaron su vista en el brazo del pelinegro, observando, para sorpresa de ambos, como este parecía apenas haber tenido daños.

-Darius:''¿Te duele? ¿Estas bien?'' -Preguntó con seriedad la mano de Noxus al chico del mechón azul.

-Zack:''Si, eso creo.'' -Respondió con normalidad el mencionado. -''Es... raro... me duele, pero no esta roto; esta rojo, pero no sangrando. Lo siento algo cansado... como si estuviese un rato largo haciendo pesas.'' -Buscando las palabras para expresarse lo mejor posible, el pelinegro respondió a su tutor.

-Darius:''Asi que así va...'' -Empezó a relatar su hipótesis. -''Al parecer tu técnica funciona igual que los músculos del cuerpo, si los sueltas en los momentos de mayor importancia, puede que te cause consecuencias severas. Y si lo fuerzas demasiado... posiblemente tu brazo no pueda con toda esa cantidad de aire y... tu extremidad...'' -Hizo una pequeña pausa, dudando si debía contarle o no lo que pensaba. Después de unos segundos de silencio, articulo palabra. -''podría explotar.''

-Zack:''...''

-Zack:''...''

-Zack:''...''

-Zack:''¿¡COOOOOOOMOOOOOOOOOOOO?!''

-El grito del joven fue tan... ruidoso... que el Noxiano fue obligado a taparse sus oídos con las palmas de las manos.

-Joder, si ese chico no tuviese aquel poder, de seguro tendría algo para amplificar su voz y usarlo como ataque.

-Darius:''Solo es una teoría, no te alteres...'' -Calmó al muchacho mientras retiraba las manos de sus oídos. -''Es posible que pase como es posible que no.''

-Zack:''¡Oh, claro! 'Oye chico, es posible que por usar ese poder suicida te explote el brazo, pero tranquilo, que tan solo es una posibilidad ¡MUY POSIBLE!'' -Imitando la gruesa voz del campeón, el joven realizó una, aun que mala, muy divertida imitación de la forma de hablar de este, gritando en las ultimas dos palabras.

-Darius:''Jejeje...'' -El referido no pudo evitar soltar unas risas ante la imitación que su 'alumno' hizo de el.'' -''Pero en serio, tranquilo, eso no pasará mientras tengas un pequeño pedazo de sentido común en tu cerebro. Además... creo que tu brazo también será un indicador de cuando es suficiente.'' -Esto ultimo lo mencionó observando los brazos de Zack, uno hecho mierda y otro bastante dañado.

-Zack:''Si... supongo que tienes razón.'' -Mirando sus extremidades y esbozando una sonrisa, le respondió, un poco mas calmado.

-Darius:''Bien... suficiente de tu entrenamiento físico.'' -Se cruzó de brazos. -''Aun que no sea muy bueno con los elementos ni la magia, creo que es hora de que practiquemos un poco con tu fuego.''

-Zack:''Sí.'' -El pelinegro intentó crear un poco de sus llamas en su mano derecha, pero...'' -''¡Agh!'' -Solamente logró quemarse parte de la mano, llevándola hacia atrás para evitar mas heridas.

-Darius:''Después de curarte todo ese daño...'' -Dijo con una gotita e inclinando un poco la cabeza, al puro estilo anime.

-Zack:''Claro... jeje...'' -Solo se limitó a obedecer lo que su tutor le decía, junto con unas risillas.

 **Fin Flashback**

-En cuanto esto terminara, buscaría la forma de continuar su camino en el dominio de aquella devastadora técnica.

-Kirina:''¡Vaya, golpeas fuerte niño!'' -Exclamó su contrincante, haciendo desaparecer su barrera. -''Pensé que solo eras un perro ladrador, ni siquiera me diste tiempo a reflejar el golpe.'' -Una sonrisa fue lo que se pudo apreciar en la cara de su oponente.

-Zack: _''¿Reflejar el golpe...?''_ -Habló para sus adentros. - _Parece... que esta no sera una batalla fácil de ganar... pero...''_

-Continuando su ofensiva, el joven empezó a cargar su particular singularidad en sus piernas, para, segundos después, liberarlo, dejando un pequeño cráter y una estela de aire por donde pasaba su cuerpo, volando como torpedo cuyo objetivo era la cabeza de su rival.

-Zack:'' _¡No me rendiré!''_

-La invocadora, ya previniendo el potente golpe físico de Zack, esta activo nuevamente su escudo naranja, pero...

-El joven no hizo eso.

-En vez de utilizar su [Smash] nuevamente, de su mano derecha, empezó a formarse una pequeña llama negra, que en unos instantes tomó la forma de una brillante flama azul, que, a medida que se acercaba, amenazaba con quemarle gran parte del rostro a la ojiroja.

-Zack:''¡A ver como te defiendes de esto!'' -Aun en el aire, una vez que estuvo a rango de su oponente, el chico impulso su palma con aquella magia de fuego en ella, esperando hacerle un buen daño a la persona que tenia enfrente.

-Kirina: _¡...!''_ -Apenas teniendo tiempo para reaccionar, la chica movió un poco sus extremidades, conectando su índice y pulgar con el opuesto de su otra mano, cuyo resultado fue que con sus dedos, logró crear una espació entre sus palmas parecido a un rombo.

-De repente, en un cambio repentino de luz, la barrera, antes de un color naranja, había adquirido un tono azul oscuro.

-Todo pasó muy rápido, justo cuando el escudo de su contrincante cambió de color, el ojiazul conectó su ataque ígneo en la férrea defensa de la chica de cabellos azules. Tras recibir el impacto, un pequeño ciclón de viento levantó las ropas de todos los presentes, de seguro por la cantidad de energía y maná que el muchacho había puesto en ese ataque...

-Parecía no haber tenido ningún efecto.

-Ya que, tras conectar su fuego, la barrera parecía haberlo retenido por completo...

-Zack:''¿Pero que...'' -Su sorpresa duró poco, ya que, una vez realizado el aparentemente inservible impacto, el fuego comenzó a brotar de nuevo de sus manos... con unas pequeñas pero desfavorables diferencias...

-El fuego fluía hacia su dirección

-Y esta vez él no lo estaba controlando.

-Zack:''¡Aghh!'' -Gimió de dolor, debido a que el fuego que antes había usado para atacar... esta vez lo estaba atacando a el.

-Literalmente.

-El chico salió despedido unos cuantos metros atrás, chocando y rodando por el verde pasto, causándole unas cuantas quemaduras... hasta detenerse a una distancia considerable de Kirina.

-Zack: _''¿Que... demonios...? ¿Ha usado mi propio ataque... en mi contra?''_ -Pensó consternado, a la vez que hacia todo lo posible por levantarse del sucio piso.

-Kirina:''Así es cariño, es justo como estas pensando.'' -Habló Kirina, como si hubiese podido escuchar aquel pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza de Zack, sorprendiéndolo. -''Mi magia: [Barrier], me permite crear barreras de diferentes formas y tamaños, para resguardarme de un ataque X, Y, o Z. E incluso, como acabas de ver, también es posible reflejar un ataque siempre y cuando... sea menos poderoso que tu propio poder mágico'' -Explicó con una sonrisa de superioridad, subiendo el tono en sus ultimas palabras. **(Nota del autor: Para quien no lo sepa, en física y matemática existen algo llamadas 'Variables' que, como su nombre lo dice, varían entre un resultado u otro. Esta referencia es muy usada por profesores y demás tutores para referirse a cosas que no son necesarias indagar mucho mas en ellas. Ejemplo: X lugar, X comida; (Cosaquemedaflojerapensar), (Cosaquemedaflojerapensar), (Cosaquemedaflojerapensar), XYZ. Seguramente muchos ya lo sabían, pero siempre hay alguien que o se le olvida o simplemente no tenia idea sobre ello. En fin, sin mas preámbulo, regresamos a nuestra programación habitual.)**

-Una vez levantado, decidió tentar un poco a su oponente con una pequeña broma.

-Zack:''El nombre es un poco... genérico, ¿no lo crees?'' -Habló, haciendo uso de su característico sentido del humor.

-Kirina:''Si... puede ser...'' -Hizo desaparecer su barrera. -''pero es todo lo que necesito para hacer que ruegues por clemencia.'' -Dijo con una sonrisa muy, muy arrogante.

-Zack:''Je...'' -Soltó una pequeña risa con la cabeza baja... -''¡Eso ya lo veremos!'' -Antes de retomar su feroz ofensiva.

-Tras unos segundos de carrera, el chico una vez mas logró estar a escasos metros de el cuerpo de la chica. Intentó cargar otro [Smash] en su brazo izquierdo, con la finalidad de derrumbar aquella defensa aparentemente perfecta. Ante esto, la invocadora no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, antes de crear otra barrera de color anaranjado, esta vez, con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra veía sus uñas, fingiendo completa ignorancia ante el poderoso ataque del joven. Lo raro de todo esto, era que su brazo no había liberado toda esa potentísima ráfaga de aire que caracterizaba a su poder, sin embargo, este seguía ahí, emitiendo un brillo purpura-rojizo, prueba de que su [Smash] aun estaba activo.

-Zack:''¡No deberías...!'' -Antes de terminar su aparente reprimenda, el joven, de un rápido movimiento, cargó algo de maná en su mano derecha, haciendo aparecer otra de sus llamas azules. Con la única diferencia de que ahora, no era una simple llama...

-Ahora ese aterrador fuego cubría enteramente la palma del joven.

-Ansioso por quemar a cualquiera que se atravesase en su camino.

-La chica, por mera curiosidad, paró su descarado acto de obvia burla y observó, para su satisfacción, a la cara de furia que tenia este, además de su ataque defendido por completo éxito, pero sin su brazo dejando de brillar.

-En cuanto observó aquella mano en llamas avanzando peligrosamente hacia ella, su expresión divertida cambió a una de puro terror, además de que se le podían notar unas cuantas gotas de sudor cayendo de su frente, producto de los muy probables nervios.

-De un movimiento aparentemente desesperado, la invocadora cambió el color de su escudo de un fuerte naranja a un oscuro azul, parando completamente la ofensiva por parte del brazo derecho del pelinegro... pero ese era su plan desde un principió, y esto se hizo claro por la sonrisa que esbozó.

-Al notar la felicidad en el rostro de su contrincante, la chica en un principio mostró una expresión que denotaba confusión, hasta que... sudando frió, con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder y como si hubiese visto un fantasma, posó su mirada sobre el brazo izquierdo del ojiazul... solo para observar con terror como este...

-AUN seguía con el [Smash] activo.

-Zack:''...¡Distraerte durante una pelea!''

-Una vez completada su oración, Zack aplicó un poco mas de fuerza en su izquierda, rompiendo el escudo de la peliazul como si de vidrio o cristal se tratara, provocando una lluvia de pedazos de la defensa destruida de su rival por todas partes y en todas direcciones, dándole camino libre para asestar un puñetazo cargado con toda su fuerza.

-Zack:''¡Smaaaaaaaaaaash...! ¡HA!'' -En cámara lenta, el pelinegro avanzó lo mas rápido que podía hacia la ojiroja. Al estar a rango de su puño, al mismo tiempo que el cantó de su técnica llegaba a su fin el muchacho le dio un BRUTAL golpe en la clavícula. Este demoró un poco en separarse de la cara de la maga, debido a la increíble fuerza cortesía del poder descomunal de la [Accel Flame]. Una vez finalizado el titánico golpe, su oponente salió disparado cual misil hacia el horizonte, saliendo despedido por los aires bastantes metros a una velocidad de cañón, para al final rodar por el piso y chocar con una de las paredes de las tantas estructuras que se encontraban allí.

-El publico, ante esta repentina gira de las tornas, solo pudo mostrar unas cuantas expresiones de sorpresa, incluso en las personas mas reservadas y misteriosas. Además de varios gritos de sorpresa y animo de parte de algunos de los espectadores, entre los cuales reconoció el de cierta chica peliroja con la que estaba amistado.

-Sarah:''¡Eso! ¡Partele la cara Zack!''

-Ante esto, el chico solo pudo soltar unas cuantas carcajadas nerviosas, mientras evitaba mirar a los ojos a la ojiámbar.

-Una vez que todo el viento se esfumó, fue apreciable como Kirina se levantaba con dificultad del duro y frío piso. También ha de recalcar, que la mencionada tenia un corte bastante profundo en la zona de la mejilla, además de un doloroso morado en la parte de la clavícula, justo donde Zack había impactado momentos atrás.

-Kirina:''...'' -Una vez levantada por completo, se auto examinó la parte de la cara, aparentemente para comprobar que tan serios habían sido los daños recibidos. Tras notar el considerable bulto en los alrededores de su boca y el húmedo y goteante rasguño... -''Ahora, estoy furiosa.'' -Dijo de forma seca y fría mientras se pasaba un dedo por la parte de la herida, limpiando la sangre que estaba escapando de esta.

-Zack:''¡...!'' -Ante esto, Zack no vaciló y se puso serio de igual manera.

-Los siguientes minutos... la balanza de la batalla parecía estar de un solo lado. Por mas que Zack intentara e intentara conectar algún [Smash] denuevo en la peliazul, esta no se dejaba, ya sea esquivando o bloqueando con su barrera naranja, y si por algún casual este intentaba usar sus llamas, eran rechazadas a la vez que eran usadas en su contra, de igual forma con que lo hacia con las ráfagas de viento producidos por la poderosa magia del pelinegro, produciéndole varias heridas y cortes bastante severos.

-Hay que recalcar que, durante el resto del combate, la chica de ojos rojos no articuló palabra alguna, ni sus características burlas, ni sus sonrisas arrogantes.

-De verdad estaba enojada.

-Y, por mas que nuestro protagonista utilizara aquel truco que le dio una abertura para atacar de la otra vez...

-Zack:''¡RRRRAAAAAAAGHHHHH...!'' -Junto con lo que parecía haber sido un grito de guerra, el chico del mechón azul, con una mano derecha en llamas y la izquierda con su [Smash] activo, se lanzó nuevamente al ataque contra la ojiroja tras varias ofensivas falladas anteriormente.

-Aun con esto, la chica no cambió su semblante serio, casi llegando al de aburrimiento.

-Zack solo seguía avanzando mas y mas, mientras que su oponente solamente estaba ahí, esperando pacientemente a que el le atacara, cualquiera con un poco de sentido común sabría que ya ella tiene algo para contrarrestar el asalto de su contrincante, pero, como este estaba completamente sumido en el deseo de ganar, no lo vio.

-Sufriendo las consecuencias.

-Momentos antes de que el muchacho impactara con sus dos poderosos movimientos, la chica, en cada mano, creó de repente dos mini-barreras, azul y naranja para el fuego y el puñetazo, respectivamente.

-Tras unos segundos de haber intercambiado fuerza, la peliazul, dándose cuenta de que oponente no podría mucho mas, llevó los brazos hacia atrás, haciendo perder el equilibrio a su rival, debido a la cantidad de esfuerzo puesto en aquel intercambio de poder. Después de unos segundos que para Zack parecieron eternos, la chica estiró los brazos hacia delante, reflejando todo el poder recibido en forma de un potentísimo huracán de viento en llamas azules, haciéndole un daño devastador al usuario de la [Accel Flame].

-Zack:''¡AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!''

 **¡CRRAAAAACK...!**

-El sonido de concreto rompiéndose fue lo que le siguió a aquel desgarrador grito de dolor producido por el joven de cabellos negros, que en ese mismo momento se encontraba para el arrastre.

-En primera, su cara estaba hecha un desastre, con cortes y moretones visibles por todos lados, sus brazos estaban completamente rojos, con algunas quemaduras, al igual que su cara. Las piernas casi en el mismo estado que todo el cuerpo y la ropa hecha jirones, definitivamente estaba todo menos bien en ese momento.

-Todo hecho por una sola persona.

-La mujer que ahora mismo lo veía con unos ojos del mas puro odio.

-Eso le enseñaría a jamas meterse con el cutis de su amiga pelirroja o de cualquier otra mujer.

 **(Nota del autor: En serio, no lo hagan, creanme cuando les hablo. Una mujer molesta por su cara es tan agobiante como un pedazo de comida entre los dientes, tanto porque puede quejarse todo el día, como porque puede mandarte de un madrazo a Manhatan. Creanme, no lo hagan.)**

 **(Mis disculpas para las mujeres que se sientan ofendidas con esto, no se lo tomen a mal, recuerden que todo esto es solo humor, recuerden no queremos ofender a nada ni a nadie.)**

-Zack: _''¡Maldición... maldicioooooon...! Si no intento algo pronto...'' -_ Los nervios de Zack solo aumentaron al ver como la chica a paso lento avanzaba hacia su dirección. -... _¡Me va a matar...!''_

-Tal vez este exagerando un poco las cosas, después de todo, allí habían varias personas, entre los que el reconoció como los docentes de aquella institución, y el no creía que se le permitiría ser ejecutado allí, o almenos, no en ese momento.

-Al ver el desastroso desempeño que estaba tomando la batalla, el publico empezó a pedir que se detuviesen, todo detenido por Zack, antes de que siquiera los de mayor autoridad pudiesen opinar algo, siempre soltando un sonoro:

 _Zack:''¡No! ¡Yo... voy a ganar... esta pelea! ¡No la detengan!_

 _¡Bajo ningún concepto!_

-Ante la determinación (o terquedad, depende de quien lo vea) del joven, nadie se atrevió a interrumpir en la batalla de aquellos dos. Aunque el publico sabia que era imposible que aquel muchacho cediera, algunos no pudieron evitar mostrar algo de empatia a como estaba siendo machacado el ojiazul.

-En cuanto al mencionado, este solo seguía allí tirado en el piso, intentando levantarse apoyando una de sus manos en su rodilla, con mucha dificultad por lo que se podía apreciar.

-Ante esto, la invocadora detuvo su caminata, observando fijamente la cabellera de Zack que ahora mismo tapaba su rostro.

-Kirina:''Rindete.''

-Fue lo único que salió de los labios de la chica de cabellos azules.

-Zack:''¿...?'' -El chico del mechón azul no pudo evitar subir la cabeza para mirar a la cara a quien le había hecho tal petición.

-Kirina:''Es tu mejor opción'' -Dijo con un tono de voz frío, y serio a la vez. -''Podría acabarte, pero mi orgullo como invocadora me dice otra cosa. Solamente pronuncia esa simple palabra y serás libre de todo este sufrimiento. Incluso pasaré de eso de que tengas que contarme como te hiciste esa cicatriz, así que anda, solo rindete.''

-Zack:''Jejeje...'' -El aludido bajó la cabeza, soltando unas pequeñas carcajadas, para sorpresa de la persona que tenia enfrente. En realidad, no era una mala idea, podría retirarse de aquella pelea, y decirle a Arthur que lo mandara como estudiante de intercambio a cualquier otra institución, puede que las demás no sean tan grandes o buenas como esta, pero algo era algo. Poco a poco, razones y razones iban apareciendo como diapositivas en la mente del joven... cada vez considerando mas aquella opción de tirar la toalla...

 _-''...''_

 _-''...''_

 _-''...''_

 _-''...''_

 _-''...''_

 _-''...''_

 _-''...''_

 _-''...''_

 _-''Je...''_

 _-''Vaya que soy patetico.''_

-Si, eso fue lo que pensó nuestro prota antes de mostrar una enorme sonrisa, había olvidado por completo la razón por la que estaba allí.

-Estaba allí para salvar a Runaterra de una malvada organización de criminales que habían atentado contra este lugar tiempo atrás.

-Estaba allí para traer sonrisas a todo aquel que lo viera defendiendo sus tierras.

-Estaba allí para aprender magia de todos los tipos y vivir inolvidables aventuras (Y de paso, ver si se conseguía alguna novia)

-Estaba allí... sin opción de regresar.

-Sin poder dar vuelta atrás.

-Sin opciones en las cuales elegir.

-Y sobre todo...

-Estaba allí, en el instituto de guerra, para cumplirle a alguien algo que se había propuesto...

-Decidido a todo por lograr aquel cometido.

 _-''¡Yo me convertiré...!''_

 _-''¡En el invocador más fuerte!''_

-No había olvidado la promesa que le dijo al campeón Noxiano.

-Si no podía sobreponerse a una invocadora común, jamas podría enfrentar a un renegado.

-Así que, con una fuerza y determinación sin igual, el joven de cabellera negra, encaró con una expresión de lo mas seria directamente a los ojos de la invocadora que tenia enfrente.

-Dispuesto a cumplir sus ideales.

-Sin importar lo que le venga encima.

 **(Nota del autor: Aquí, os recomiendo escuchar: ''You Say Run – Boku no hero academia OST''. Si la canción se acaba, simplemente vuelvanla a poner, o en dado caso, ponganla para que se repita.**

-Zack:''Je... sabes... te voy a confesar algo sobre mi'' -Con la ayuda de una misteriosa fuerza, el ojiazul logró ponerse de pie. -''No importa el reto, o la odisea; no importa el dolor, o el sufrimiento... yo...''

-Mientras hablaba, un pequeño resplandor azul se hacia presente en la mano derecha del joven...

-Zack:''Nunca...''

-Poco a poco tomando forma...

-Zack:''Me daré...''

-Hasta cubrir completamente su palma con aquellas flamas azules.

 **-Zack:''¡Por vencido!''**

-Una vez dichas unas cuantas palabras de aliento, el pelinegro dio inicio a su veloz carrera.

-Con fuego en mano, empezó a acercarse a toda velocidad hacia la ojiroja. Esta, al ver otro intento del muchacho por atacarla, con un suspiro de cansancio, formó su gran y reluciente escudo de color azul oscuro haciendo nuevamente un rombo con sus dedos, esperando pacientemente al predecible ataque del muchacho.

-En medio de su corrida, el portador de la [Accel Flame] empezó a llevar/cargar su brazo hacia atrás, posiblemente preparándolo para embestir a su oponente con el.

-Al ver esto, con una expresión aburrida, pero a la vez seria, separó sus manos, formando aquellas mini-barreras en cada una de sus palmas, buscando evitar el impacto directo de su oponente.

-El joven, en medio de su carrera, saltó, listo para impactar sus ataques.

-Kirina: _''Buff... ¿en serio vas a ir con la misma?''_ -Se preguntó para sus adentros Kirina. - _''De verdad que no eres muy listo...''_ -Pensó ya fatigada por todo lo que había durado el combate.

-Todo parecía indicar que se iba a repetir lo de hace rato...

-Pero no fue así.

-En medio del aire, Zack, en vez de impactar de forma normal puño contra puño...

-Dobló los brazos.

-Dobló los brazos de forma de pareciera que estaba haciendo una 'X' con ellos, para no impactar con las barreras de colores correspondientes a los que Kirina pensó que haría.

-Zack: _''Por lo que parece... el color naranja es para reflejar los ataques físicos, y el azul para los mágicos... si impacto en aquellos escudos con lo que no están especializados para detener...'' -_ Poco a poco, sus ataques comenzaron a acercarse a aquellas barreras que había formado la peliazul, apunto de chocar con sus manos... - _''¡Lograré traspasar su defensa!''_

 _-_ Y así, Zack logró golpear en las mini-barreras azul y naranja con su fuego y puño, respectivamente, dejando a una sorprendida Kirina por el muy buen movimiento del muchacho. Destruyéndolas al unisono.

-Kirina: _''¿O si...?_ ¡Aggghh...!'' -Pensó sorprendida, cuando de repente sintió como sus manos eran golpeadas con mucha fuerza, soltando un gran quejido de dolor.

-Pero la cosa no terminó allí, ya que, tras haber conectado sus ataques, el pelinegro agarró de las muñecas a Kirina. Una vez bien sujeta, Zack, dando un pequeño brinco, flexionó las rodillas dando la impresión de que quería hacer un salto. Mucha fue su sorpresa, cuando vio que las suelas de los zapatos de su oponente estaban clavadas en su pecho...

-Cargadas con aquella cegadora luz púrpura-rojiza.

-Prueba de que estaba aplicando el [Smash] en ambas piernas.

-Zack:''¡SMASH!'' -Soltando un muy feroz grito, el ojiazul uso a su oponente como base para dar una patada doble como ninguna otra, de proporciones EPICAS, pues, aquel movimiento generó prácticamente, un huracán, debido a la tan brutal cantidad de viento liberada. Los dos invocadores salieron despedidos hacia atrás, ambos a velocidad de cohete, aunque, gracias al entrenamiento, Zack pudo mantener un poco mas la magia en sus piernas, y, gracias a la fuerza de estas, logró 'aterrizar' contra una pared, dejando una considerable abolladura al chocar con tanta velocidad.

-En el publico, muchos de los espectadores salieron volando unos cuantos metros hacia atrás chocando levemente con el edificio a sus espaldas, aunque otros solo se mantuvieron firmes, retrocediendo tan solo unos centímetros.

-En cuanto a la chica, esta no tuvo tanta suerte...

-Debido a la sorpresa, no tuvo tiempo de generar ninguna barrera para protegerse de aquel brutal choque contra el concreto, rompiéndolo, dejando un cráter por lo menos una veces mayor que ella. El golpe había sido poderoso, y esto se supo gracias a que la invocadora vomitó un poco de sangre de su boca.

-Kirina:''¿Por que...? ¿¡Por que vas tan lejos...?! ¿¡Que te motiva a seguir levantándote?!'' -Gritó/preguntó la chica de cabellos azules, debido a la resistencia y determinación de acero que poseía su contrincante.

-Zack:''Je... la verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sé...'' -El viento poco a poco iba desapareciendo... para al final lograr ver la silueta del chico...

-Al verlo, Kirina notó que no estaba mejor que ella. Ambos brazos completamente rojos y sangrando por muchas partes, las piernas igual de rojas con varios raspones, con sus ropas destrozadas, permitiendo ver bien sus extremidades; a lo que suponía que habían de ser todas las corrientes de viento que el había tenido que soportar, corriendo hacia ella con los brazos ondeando, posiblemente debido a lo muy poco que faltaba para que estos lleguen a romperse.

-Zack:''Tal vez porque... quiero estar a la altura de las expectativas de los demás... Evitar que mas sangre sea derramada...'' -En medio de su carrera, moviéndose con dificultad, estaba aquel muchacho que, si no fuera por su férreo deseo, ya se hubiese desmayado por el dolor.

-Zack:''Quiero ganar... para poder sonreirles... ¡y responderle a ellos...! ¡Para algún día ser un invocador genial...! ¡Eso es...!'' -Kirina contempló con asombro como el chico levantó su rostro, cubierto con cientos de moretones y heridas aun sangrando, e incluso un ojo morado, pero no hinchado. -''...¡Lo que quiero ser!'' -Dijo con una expresión... que reflejaba determinación y valor puro.

-La chica una vez recompuesta y parada firmemente sobre el piso, se preparó nuevamente para la ofensiva del muchacho

-Zack:''¡Por eso... ganaré!'' -Gritó, soltando un pequeño puñetazo cargado de energía que liberó una pequeña ráfaga de aire que, aunque era poderosa, su oponente pudo bloquear; con dificultades, ya que debido a la sorpresa tuvo que generar rápidamente una mini-barrera en una de sus palmas. Gracias al potente impacto, logró que retrocediera unos cuantos centímetros. -''¡Te superaré!''

-Este, al estar a rango de combate cuerpo a cuerpo (o melé) con la invocadora, empezó el intercambio de poderes. Cada vez que el chico golpeaba con su [Smash], esta lo rechazaba por completo, de igual forma que con sus llamas. Pero... entre todo el jaleo, Zack notó algo...

-Su oponente cada vez mas le costaba generar aquellas barreras.

-Además de que ahora, las rompía con mucha mas facilidad.

-Y si, era que, de tanto poder usado en sus brazos, ya no podía generar mas [Smash]'s aunque las heridas y cansancio en estos también jugaron un papel importante; a lo cual, no le quedó mas remedio que usar sus desgastados y débiles puños desnudos contra aquellos escudos de color naranja y azul. Pero su oponente no estaba mejor, sus manos ya tenias unas cuantas ampollas visibles debido al sobre esfuerzo realizado en sus manos, su cara y cuerpo casi en el mismo estado, túnica hecha jirones, rota por casi todas partes, dejando ver un poco de su ropa ( **Me da pereza describirla así que imaginensela ustedes** ) sus brazos y piernas rojos debido al esfuerzo y sangrando un poco, pero nada comparable al deplorable estado en el que estaba su rival.

-De cierta forma, la batalla estaba perdiendo nivel, en el sentido de que el maná de ambos ya estaba llegando a niveles críticos, y esto se demostró por la falta de esfuerzo puestos en los ataques de ambos. Por una parte, Zack no podía usar mas su [Smash] debido a la falta de energía, lo mismo con su fuego, a excepción de alguna que otra ascua que salia de su palma. Y por otra, Kirina solamente generaba su pequeños escudos azul y naranja en las palmas de sus manos, incapaz de hacer otra de sus barreras provisionales, además de que sus muñecas estaban dolorosas, algo rojas y con algunas quemaduras, probablemente debidas al inesperado movimiento del pelinegro de hace unos minutos.

-Pero... aparte de todo eso... tanto Zack como algunas personas del publico, notaron como Kirina tenia un defecto que pasó desapercibido por muchos... excepto para el chico del mechón azul y algunos espectadores.

-Zack: _''Sus movimientos...''_

-Sarah: _''¡Son lentos!''_

-Y si, era que con un poco de atención, se podía observar como la peliazul parecía luchar cada vez que se defendía de algún golpe convencional de su oponente, mostrando unos cuantos gestos de dolor que fueron apreciables en su rostro. Además de que ya no creaba sus pequeñas defensas tan velozmente como lo hacia antes.

-Sarah: _''Si tan solo Zack pudiese encontrar una abertura...''_

-Zack: _''Podría utilizar mi [Smash] con el resto de mis reservas de energía...''_

-Sarah / Zack: _''¡Y acabar esa/esta pelea de una vez por todas!''_

-Pensaron al unisono ambos amigos.

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

 **¡Clank!**

-El sonido de los escudos de Kirina destrozándose reinaba en aquel lugar.

-Y es que, desde que Zack encaró con voluntad de hierro a su contrincante, no habían parado de intercambiar e intercambiar ataques y ataques. Por un lado, el pelinegro impactaba una y otra vez con sus puños las barreritas de la ojiroja en busca de una abertura, mientras que esta, solamente se limitaba a bloquear las embestidas del chico con algo de dificultad, devolviéndole gran parte del daño recibido en forma de ráfagas de viento cortante, ganando varios quejidos de dolor por parte del muchacho.

-Zack:''¡Agh...!'' -Un leve gemido producto del sufrimiento fue contenido lo mejor posible por nuestro protagonista. -''¡Vamos...! ¡Debo de...!''

 **¡Clank!**

-Zack:''¡Encontrar...!''

 **¡Clank!**

-Zack:''¡Una...!''

 **¡CLAAAAAAANK...!**

-Zack:''¡ABERTURA!''

-En un momento dado, entre toda esa sucesión de golpea y defiende, el ojiazul observó como las dos manos de su oponente habían sido despedidas, debido a sus dos últimos impactos, dándole camino libre para asestar un muy poderoso izquierdazo directo a su cara.

-En cámara lenta, poco a poco el puño el puño del joven se acercaba y acercaba al rostro de la chica... parecía que estaba por impactar... cuando...

-Kirina: _''¡No!''_ -Dijo saliendo de su estado de shock por el miedo de que aquel joven le diera un golpe limpio. -'' _¡Yo tampoco...! ¡Puedo perder!''_

-Sí, esto mas que un desafío por ayudar a los demás o desterrar a otros...

-Se había convertido en un duelo de orgullo.

-Donde aquellos dos eran los protagonistas.

-Pero... por mas que ambos recibieran heridas y heridas en todas las partes del cuerpo...

-Algo era seguro, aparte de toda la adrenalina que corría por sus cuerpos...

-Lo estaban disfrutando.

-El puño de Zack, a escasos centímetros de acertar su ataque, la peliazul hizo un movimiento raro. De ambas palmas, se formaron sus escudos azul y anaranjado, algo inútil, ya que debido a la distancia a la que estaba la extremidad del muchacho de su cara iba a ser imposible bloquearlo, por la falta de tiempo... pero... al parecer... bloquearlo no era su plan.

-Llevando ambas manos hacia atrás, hizo que de ambas barreritas saliera una especie de aura correspondiente al color de cada una (azul y naranja) ondeando con fuerza, y, de un movimiento rápido, cantó su contraataque.

-Kirina:''¡[Pain Mirror]!''

-Gritó la chica.

-De un movimiento veloz, la invocadora golpeó el torso del muchacho que en ese mismo momento estaba a nada de golpear su cara, liberando una potentísima cantidad de viento que logró dañar y hacer retroceder a Zack a gran velocidad mientras el publico se vio obligado a aferrarse del suelo o las paredes para no salir volando. Los que no estaban es ese lugar, a lo lejos, juraron haber visto como una especie de ventarrón azotaba el cielo y los edificios de la Runaterra Academy.

-Tras ver esto, el joven, antes de que el ataque de su rival tomara fuerza, creó una esfera de fuego en su mano derecha, soltando un pequeño quejido por el daño del esfuerzo masivo, arrojándola sorprendentemente, en vez de a su rival, al suelo. Esta, aunque débil, pudo cumplir su propósito.

-Crear una pantalla de humo al colisionar con el piso.

-Dificultándole la visión a la peliazul antes de ser brutalmente despedido hacia atrás.

-Zack:''¡AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!'' -Gritó de forma desgarradora, producto del dolor.

-En el aire, tras salir despedido como torpedo, este abrió levemente los ojos, (ya que los tenia cerrados, en parte por el tifón presente y también para intentar apaciguar el dolor, ya que seguramente mas de una herida se le debe haber abierto por causa de aquel ventarrón.) observó como otra cantidad insana de ese viento aterrador viento cortante se acercaba velozmente hacia su dirección, asustado, el muchacho empezó a sudar frío, algo desesperado por evitar la colisión con aquella tormenta de agujas.

-Zack:'' _¡Maldición...! ¡Muevete!''_ -Gritó en su cabeza nuestro protagonista. En medio del aire, manteniendo su rapidísima acometida, (cortesía de aerolíneas Kirina) intentó mover sus brazos y piernas, sin resultados, ya que con todo el sobre esfuerzo parecían haberse roto.

-Zack: _''No... ¡No...! ¡No! ¡No no no no no no! ¡Muevete! ¡Vamos! ¡Muevete...!''_ -En el aparentemente en vano intento del chico por mover sus extremidades, desesperado, empezó a literalmente ordenar que estas se movieran, sin indicios de dar respuesta. Poco a poco, el chico veía como se acercaba más y más aquella técnica de viento que amenazaba con cortarle hasta los huesos

-Zack: _¡Vamos...! ¡Puedo...! ¡Debo...!'' -_ Pensó antes de abrir los ojos con fuerza y de cerrar un puño de forma repentina. - _¡Y tengo que hacerlo...!''_

-En eso, tras dar varias volteretas en el aire, quedó con los pies apuntando hacia el lado contrario del que estaba antes.

-Zack: _''¡CUERPO... POR FAVOR NO ME FALLES AHORA!''_

-Después de unos segundos de intenso vuelo, el pelinegro chocó contra la pared de un edificio, usando sus pies para apoyarse y no recibir tanto daño, con las rodillas flexionadas y dejando un cráter de una veces su tamaño. Cargando su particular habilidad en sus dos pies, se preparó para retomar su ofensiva; toda la cantidad de energía concentrada pudo hacer visible como una considerable cantidad de viento se arremolinaba alrededor de sus piernas, cortando aquella zona de la ropa, dejando expuesto toda su piel desde su tobillo hasta el muslo.

-Tras un breve tiempo de cargar energías, dio un salto que dejó una estela púrpura-rojiza por donde pasaba, similar a la primera vez que usó ese poder. Gracias al impulso de este, logró pasar por encima de aquel tsunami de aire, que arrolló completamente el edificio de atrás haciendo que colapsara.

-Zack:'' _¡Trata de acercarte...!''_ -Sus pensamientos hicieron acto de aparición mientras surcaba aquella devastadora técnica a gran velocidad... - _¡Y darle con todo lo que tengo!''_ -En medio de su temeraria hazaña, su brazo empezó a brillar con un cegador resplandor naranja, a la vez que en sus venas, las luces características de su [Smash] se hacían presentes... - _¡Muy bien...!''_ -Sus ropas fueron destrozándose a medida que el aire invadía su brazo (incluyendo su guante), de igual forma que sucedió con sus piernas. - _¡Una vez más...!''_ -Pensó llevando su puño hacia atrás, preparando su ataque final.

 **¡Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiishh...!**

-Al mismo tiempo que el sonido de su ataque llevándose a cabo era audible, por la mente del ojiazul pasaba una sola cosa...

-Zack: _''¡No explorará...! ¡No explotará...! ¡No lo hará...! ¡No lo hará...! ¡No lo hará...! ¡No lo hará!''_

-Con Kirina, esta aun seguía intentando dispersar la pantalla de humo de Zack, cuando... de repente y sin ningún aviso... a cámara lenta...

-Este salió de entre las llamas.

-Con una expresión de valor y determinación en su rostro que le daba el aire de un verdadero guerrero.

-Pero... lo sorprendente no era eso.

-Esa era solo la punta del iceberg.

-Del chico... en su brazo izquierdo...

-Estaba otro ataque de esa magia que le había causado tanto dolor.

-Pero... lo que dejo a la ojiroja de piedra... con los ojos como platos y sudando frío...

-Era que no solo eso cubría el brazo del muchacho...

-De entre aquel ya de por si brillante hechizo...

-Estaban sus llamas azules con negro cubriéndolo enteramente.

-Ondeando con una fuerza descomunal.

-Cubriendo completamente la extremidad izquierda del joven.

-Otorgando un potente e intimidadora luz al la ya de por si resplandeciente magia.

 **-Otra vez, recomiendo escuchar la canción desde el minuto 1:49. Ah si, tras acabar la canción, no recomiendo ponerla denuevo.**

-Kirina:'' _¡Que...! ¿¡demonios es eso!?_ -Pensó completamente paralizada por el miedo. -'' _¡Él ya no debería tener fuerzas! ¡Por otro lado...''_ -Kirina miró con terror ambas magias en el brazo de su oponente. - _''¡No puedo pararlo! ¡Creo que ni siquiera una de mis barreras a su máximo poder podría hacerlo! ¡Si uso la barrera azul, su ataque físico me dará de lleno! ¡Y si uso la naranja...! ¡Sus llamas me quemarán por completooggh...!''_ -Debido a su laguna mental, la chica no pudo siquiera intentar moverse para evadir la terrorífica combinación de poderes del pelinegro, dándole completamente de lleno. Antes de separar el puño del estomago de su contrincante, brillando... sonando... y ondeando a su máximo esplendor...

 **¡FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR...!**

 _-_ El portador de la [Accel Flame] cantó el nombre de aquella monstruosa técnica.

 **¡METEOR...!**

 **¡SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH...!**

-Hundiendo cada vez mas su puño en el estomago de la ojiroja.

-Dejándolo salir todo de golpe.

 **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH...!**

 **¡TTTTTRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKK...!**

-El golpe... no hay palabras para explicarlo, así que lo diré exactamente con las palabras que le quedan al hilo. Proporciones BIBLICAS, TITANICAS, y ÉPICAS de aire y fuerza explosiva fue lo que expulsó el ataque del pelinegro. Kirina fue despedida con una velocidad sobrehumana hacia atrás, chocando contr edificios en su camino, derrumbándolos todos por la atómica fuerza puesta en aquel ataque, con su cuerpo cubierto en llamas azules y negras, dejando un rastro de estas por donde pasaba, semejante a un meteorito. También, el impacto formó una atronadora luz azul, dándole un tono de este color a cualquier cosa que vieras, además de dejar quemaduras en el pasto y demás lugares que atravesaba aquel cometa humano.

-Todos los espectadores, sin excepción, estaban atónitos ante la brutal demostración de poder del pelinegro, algunos incluso tuvieron que taparse las caras para no quedar ciegos ante al insólito resplandor allí presente, cortesía del mencionado.

-Tras un rato de espera, ya todo el publico pudo ser capaz de apreciar el monumental destrozo que había montado el muchacho.

-Varios edificios completamente desplomados, como si hubiesen sido destruidos con una bola de demolición. Por donde pasó la invocadora, el pasto estaba completamente negro, producto de las infernales llamas del chico.

-Ante todo esto, algunos vieron con ojos brillantes a Zack, completamente asombrados por la espectacular muestra de poder hecha (entre los cuales estaba la ojiámbar), aunque otros, no pudieron evitar mirarlo con miedo, a causa de las cosas que el podría hacerles si se lo proponía, y otros, simplemente no pudieron salir de su asombro.

-Muchos pensaban...

- _''Héroe...''_

 _-_ Pero otros...

- _''Monstruo...''_

 _-_ Zack:''¡AAAAAAGGGHHHH...!''

-Muchos escucharon el desgarrador quejido ahogado de dolor que soltó Zack, al verlo... pudieron apreciar...

-Que estaba llorando.

-Al parecer estaba conteniendo lágrimas producidas por un muy intenso sufrimiento, a juzgar por la expresión en su cara.

-Curiosos, intentaron ver las causa de aquello, sorprendiendo a muchos y asustando a otros...

-El brazo del ojiazul, en palabras simples, estaba hecho completamente mierda. En primera, estaba 100% morado de la mano hasta el hombro, con un montón de cortes sangrando y sangrando. En segunda... algunas zonas estaban completamente calcinadas, de un negro del más oscuro. Y, para rematar, y a lo que muchos les dejó unas leves ganas de vomitar, era que sus dedos parecían una fuente en plena labor, ya que sus dedos estaban rotos de adentro hacia afuera formando una especie de ''¬'' en cada uno de ellos, además de estar chorreando sangre de una forma preocupante, tiñendo el verde pasto de un color carmesí cada vez que una gota de aquel liquido caía al suelo.

-En eso, disipándose todo el humo producto de aquel destrozo, estaba Kirina, aproximadamente a unos 94 o 96 metros de ellos, en el piso acostada y completamente derrotada. Su túnica había prácticamente desaparecido, debido a que casi todas sus partes estaban quemadas y rotas, su rostro, brazos y piernas estaban llenas de quemaduras, moretones, y heridas que, aun que no eran comparables a las del brazo del pelinegro, si parecían bastante graves.

-En eso, levantando su rostro con dificultad del suelo... le gritó algo al chico que lo dejó algo consternado.

-Kirina:''Quien...'' -Susurró casi sin fuerzas, antes de alzar la voz, con su cabello y cara destrozados. -''¡¿Quien rayos eres?!'' -Preguntó/Gritó con desconcierto y algo de furia.

-Zack:''Mi nombre... es Zack Soul...'' -Levantando su brazo 'Bueno' de poco en poco le respondió...

 **-¡El futuro invocador más fuerte...!**

 **-** Tras cerrarlo con fuerza y alzar la voz de igual manera que su oponente caído.

 **...¡Y un héroe sin elección!**

-Acto seguido de haber dicho aquellos extraños aunque valerosos títulos, la chica de cabellos azules se desplomó en el piso, cayendo en la inconsciencia.

-Y al otro no le faltaba mucho para ello.

-Poco a poco, sintió como el peso de sus acciones le caía como un yunque de varias toneladas...

-Y si, era que, por toda la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo este apenas y había sentido dolor, todo gracias a su férrea determinación.

-Pero, ahora que no estaba en plena batalla, con su cabeza 'fría', todo el cansancio físico y mental empezaba a hacerse presente...

-Zack, sin poder aguantar más, simplemente se dejó caer, con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro.

-Zack: _''Lo... logré...''_ -Pensaba mientras poco a poco se iba acercando al inminente y duro suelo.

- _''Lo he... logrado.''_

-Esto ultimo fue lo ultimo que pasó por su mente antes de chocar contra la grama de aquel destrozado campo de batalla.

 **Time Skip, unas cuantas semanas mas tarde...**

-Nos encontramos de vuelta en el hangar usado para dar la ceremonia de bienvenida del instituto, el mismo en el que se llevó a cabo la prueba de admisión.

-Todo parecía igual, no había nadie en el escenario, y mucha de la gente de antes estaba sentada en los mismos lugares con la misma ropa.

-A excepción de cierta persona.

-Nuestro intrépido prota.

-Sin exagerar... la mejor forma de describirlo... seria...

-Una momia que olvidaron vendarle la cara.

-Todas las partes que dejaban ver piel, fueron reemplazadas por vendajes de color blanco, tanto sus piernas, como sus brazos, manos, pies, frente, y parte de su cara estaban cubiertos con aquella herramienta medica; incluyendo sus manos, que estaban sin sus confiables y llamativos accesorios negros.

-Creo que no hace falta decir, que el mencionado estaba algo... inquieto, por todas las risas causadas por su cómico estado, incluyendo unas pequeñas burlas, que el se tomó con el mismo humor con la que fueron hechas.

-Pero... hubo una que si lo estaba haciendo cerrar los ojos con fuerza de toda la cólera contenida.

-Y era la que estaba sucediendo en ese mismo instante.

-Sarah:''¡HA HA HA HA HA HA HA...! ¡Pareces un muñeco de trapo de tanto vendaje...! ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA...!'' -Se reía descontroladamente la pelirroja, producto de la deplorable apariencia de su amigo.

-Zack:''Si... ja ja ja... que risa.'' -Rió sarcásticamente el joven, viendo con una mirada de repugnancia/desagrado a su compañera, debido a que ya lo estaba cansando la forma de hablar de esta.

-Sarah:''Si... he he... claro...'' -Decía tratando de apaciguar sus risas, limpiando alguna que otra lágrima que escapaba de sus ojos a causa de sus anteriores carcajadas.

-Zack:''Sabes, espero no tener que recordarte todo lo que hiciste en mi yeso, incluyendo el '¡Que te mejores pronto tarado! 3' que me escribiste... o incluso la vez que te dormiste esperando a que despertara de mientras estaba inconsciente en aquel hospital...'' -Dijo viendo hacia un lado, con una sonrisa de superioridad , todo mientras señalaba su brazo izquierdo, el cual estaba colgando de una cinta atada a su cuello, similar a como colocan las extremidades de los heridos cuando están heridos de gravedad.

-Sarah:''¡...!'' -Inmediatamente, después de escuchar las palabras (o amenazas) de su acompañante, la joven paró toda risilla existente, poniendo una cara de como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Roboticamente, empezó a mover su cabeza en dirección a Zack, antes de articular palabra, con algo de miedo en su forma de hablar. -''¿S-Sabes que? Creo que mejor nos dejamos de bromas y prestamos atención al escenario, parece que ya va a empezar...'' -Nuevamente, cambió la dirección de su mirada, esta vez observando aquel podio vacío, para regocijo de su pareja.

-Zack: _''Así me gusta.''_ -Pensó satisfecho el pelinegro.

-Cualquiera que los llegase a ver, podrían jurar que llevaban algo de tiempo de conocerse, debido a las divertidas conversaciones que tenían estos dos.

-En eso, unos sonidos de pisadas llamaron su atención...

 **Tap... Tap... Tap... Tap...**

-Era Kirina.

-Caminando hacia el centro del escenario, tal como la otra vez.

-Casi en el mismo estado que Zack.

-Tenia varias partes de sus brazos y piernas vendados, al igual que sus piernas y torso, con un parche relativamente grande cubriendo una de sus mejillas, además de su frente, todo de un color blanco nube, aunque nada comparable al estado de su antiguo oponente.

-Muchos no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante la cantidad de atención medica que había recibido la peliazul, incluyendo a nuestro protagonico dúo. Saliendo de su sorpresa, prestaron atención a lo que tuviese que decir la invocadora, que para ese momento ya había llegado al centro del escenario.

-Kirina:''Muy buenos días, aspirantes a invocadores.'' -Saludó de manera formal. -''Primero que nada, lamentó mi descarada forma de actuar de hace unas semanas... tenia que hacerlo para poder incentivarlos lo mejor posible a dar todo en su prueba... aunque ya no será necesaria, ya que debido a ciertas... 'Circunstancias'...'' -Esto lo dijo mirando a cierta persona del publico con un llamativo mechón de color azul. Este solamente se limitó a mirar hacia un costado y empezar a silbar, intentando desviar la atención que todos tenían sobre el. -''Esta ya no se llevara cabo.'' -Continuó. -''Espero que puedan perdonarme.'' -Realizando una reverencia hacia adelante, rogó por el perdón de todos los allí presentes, debido a lo que les había forzado a hacer días atrás.

-Zack / Sarah: _''¡JA! ¿En serio cree que será perdonada así de fácil? ¿Después de lo que les hizo pasar a cada uno de estos...?''_

 _-¿?:''_ ¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!''

-¿?:''¡Lo sabia!''

-¿?:''¡Era obvio que no podía ser mala con esa adorable y bonita cara!''

-¿?:''¡Eres maravillosa!''

-¿?:''¡Hasme un hijo!''

-Gritaba y gritaba la multitud.

-Zack / Sarah: _''Hipócritas.''_ -Pensaron ambos jóvenes al unisono.

-Kirina:''Muchas gracias camaradas... como dije anteriormente, mi nombre es Kirina y...''

-Zack:''¡Oye!'' -El ojiazul interrumpió las palabras de la chica, a la vez que, con un pequeño salto, logró ponerse encima de aquel escenario en el que estaba su compañera. -''Sobre lo de llamarte Kiri... ¿iba en serio?'' -Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sarah:''¡Zack!'' -Intentó regañar a su amigo por el imprudente y maleducado acto que hizo este.

-Kirina:''Sí... pero solo a los que considero amigos cercanos... o también los que me hayan mostrado ser dignos de ello.'' -Habló con una sonrisa, pasando por completo de la sorpresiva acción del portador de la [Accel Flame]

-Zack:''Entonces... ¿puedo hacerlo?'' -Con algo de aire inocente, planteó su pregunta.

-Kirina:''Claro...'' -Asintió con voz dulce.

-Zack:''¡Yahoo...!'' -Gritó feliz el aludido.

-Kirina:''Pero con una condición...'' -Ante esto, el joven decidió salir de sus celebres ánimos y prestarle atención a la persona que tenia enfrente. -''Que a mi me dejes llamarte Zaki.'' -Esto ultimo avergonzó un poco a nuestro protagonista, ya que la ojiroja lo dijo con un aire... juguetón; su dedo índice señalando el rostro del chico, un ojo cerrado y una sonrisa tierna, inclinada un poco hacia adelante, quedando a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de Zack.

-El sabia que esto lo hacia para molestarlo, pero aun así no pudo evitar mostrar un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, al igual que su aparente nueva amiga.

-Zack:''Eh...'' -Saliendo de su sorpresa, el pelinegro volvió a encarar a su compañera, tomando una distancia prudente de ella. -''Si, claro, no hay problema.'' -Asintió con una sonrisa.

-Kirina:''¡Genial!'' -Celebró con sus palmas unidas y una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que a Zack se le hizo bastante tierno. Una vez finalizado el pequeño espectáculo, la peliazul volvió caminó hasta quedar al borde del escenario. -''¡Muy bien! ¡Todo el mundo! ¡Espero grandes resultados de ustedes! ¡Nos vemos mañana en su primer día de clases!'' -Animó al publico con un puño al aire, por lo que se ve, mas animada que de costumbre.

-Zack: _''Vaya... y pensar que aquella vez me dio tantos problemas...''_ -Pensó divertido el muchacho, un poco mas atrás de donde estaba su compañera.

-Ese día, había sido bastante animado.

-En mas de un sentido.

 **Esa noche...**

-Sarah:''¿¡Q-Q-...!? ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!''

-Un gritó de sorpresa fue lo que se escuchó en aquella habitación.

-La pelirroja estaba en lo que parecía ser una de las habitaciones de la Academia, de esas que se le daban a los estudiantes para hospedarse. Era simple, una sala de unos 100 x 100 metros con una pequeña mesita de centro hecha de madera junto con dos sillas, del mismo material. Una alfombra que cubría gran parte de esta de un color rojo, en las paredes dos ventanas que daban una vista bastante buena de los alrededores (y por la falta de luz, se notaba que era de noche). Y por ultimo una litera con dos colchones y almohadas en cada uno de ellos.

-Al parecer, aquella chica no estaba sola, pues, su potente esfuerzo en sus cuerdas vocales no había sido para nada. Allí, enfrente, se encontraba lo que parecía haber sido su compañero de habitación.

-Pero esto no era lo que la dejo sin habla, ella no tenia problema en compartir el cuarto con alguna persona.

-Lo que la dejó de piedra... y algo avergonzada...

-Es que esta persona era un varón.

-Y no cualquier varón.

-Sino un varón que ella conocía muy bien.

-Zack.

-El muchacho que desde hace unas semanas se había ganado todo su respeto y apreciación.

-Después de todo, prácticamente evitó una guerra civil entre los demás estudiantes.

-Sarah:''¡¿Q-Q-Q-Que haces aquí?!'' -Preguntó con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara, avergonzada ante la idea de tener que dormir con un chico, A SOLAS.

-Zack:''Oye... ni yo mismo lo sé... parece que me asignaron aquí y ya... no te alteres...'' -Poco a poco, retiraba su única mano disponible de su oído, en un intento por que su amiga no rompa sus tímpanos a causa de los gritos que esta producía. -''Al menos agradece, por lo menos nos pusieron juntos y no con un completo desconocido.'' -Dijo mientras retiraba aquella tira blanca que estaba colgada alrededor de su cuello, que hacia reposar su brazo izquierdo.

-Sarah:''Pues si... pero...''

-Zack:''Pero nada, no podemos ir y quejarnos, y menos en nuestro primer día, así que cámbiate, y descansemos, tengo el presentimiento de que mañana será un día agotador.'' -Dijo mientras se subía al colchón de arriba de la litera, por medio de una pequeña escalera que conectada ambos sitios de descanso de la esta.

-Sarah:''Eh... si... claro.'' -Aun algo avergonzada, se dirigió a un pequeño baño que estaba colocado a través de una puerta de madera, dispuesta a cambiarse para intentar dormir plácidamente esa noche.

 **Ese mismo lugar... 2:36 AM...**

 **¡THROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRNN...!**

-Truenos.

-Truenos, truenos y truenos se oían constantemente en aquella habitación.

-En ella, había una litera, en la que había un chico durmiendo como oso, debido a que sus extremidades y cobija estaban regadas por todas partes de la desordenada cama, roncando como puerco cada vez que respiraba. Y abajo, estaba una chica que por la expresión en su cara, se podía deducir que estaba algo intranquila...

-Si, como podrán imaginar, aquellos dos jóvenes eran Zack y Sarah.

-Ambos estaban con sus ropas de dormir (o pijama). Zack traía una camisa blanca larga al igual que su compañera de habitación, solo que este tenia unos shorts azules, mientras que la joven uno rojo, a juego con su cabello.

-Esta ultima seguía intentando conciliar el sueño, completamente en vano, ya que por mas que intentara moverse y moverse, no podía siquiera apreciar los brazos de Morfeo.

-Sarah: _''Maldita sea... no puedo dormir...''_ -Pensaba irritada. - _''Los nervios me están matando... ¿y si no puedo hacer las cosas bien? ¿y si cometo algún error? ¡Podrían agarrarme de inútil durante todo el curso! Dios...''_ -Puso su almohada encima de su rostro, en un desesperado intento por dormirse. _-''Y si...''_ -Se quedó quieta, dudando si llevar a cabo o no aquella desvergonzada idea que pasó por su mente.

-Tras un rato de pensarlo bien, y ver que no quedaban mas opciones, la muchacha se levantó de su cama en silencio, trepó por la escalera, y, justo antes de realizar aquello, miró a ambos lados, como asegurándose de que nadie la estuviese viendo, ridículo, ya que solo ellos dos estaban en aquella habitación, quizás por los nervios.

-Sarah: _''Bien... parece que esta dormido...''_ -Una ultima vez, dudó si realmente iba a hacer aquello... en eso, vio la cara de Zack, babeando un poco, observando como este dormía plácidamente sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

-Sarah: _''Cielos... a veces desearía ser tan despreocupada como tu...''_ -Pensó la pelirroja. Se quedó un rato allí viendo el rostro de su amigo, hasta que...

 **¡THROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRNN...!**

-Otro relámpago la sacó de su laguna mental.

-Sarah: _''Dios... parece que no tengo otra opción... si no lo hago... los truenos me mantendrán inquieta durante toda la noche...''_ -Decidida a progresar con su cometido, la chica hizo lo que pasó por su cabeza.

-Y así, la pelirroja se escabulló entre el cuerpo de Zack, pasándole por encima cuidadosamente, hasta llegar hasta un extremo de la cama, viendo hacia un costado, evitando mirar el rostro dormido de su amigo.

-Sarah: _''¡Dios...! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios ¡Dios! ¡Si por algún motivo llegase a despertarse...!''_ -La ojiámbar no pudo con la tentación de echar una miradita, viendo como parte del torso de su amigo estaba al descubierto, pudiendo apreciar un poco de su tonificado abdomen que, aunque no era el mas fornido, si tenia su encanto. Esto solo logró que la chica apartara su cara con el rostro rojo, mucho más avergonzada que antes... - _''¡Me moriría de la vergüenza...!''_

 **¡THRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRNNNN...!**

-Un trueno mucho más brutal que el anterior hizo que la maga soltara un pequeño: ''¡Hii~...!'' reprimiéndolo lo mejor posible para que su acompañante no lo escuchara. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, instintivamente volteó a ver al pelinegro...

-Zack:''No... te... preocupes.'' -En eso, dormido, realizó un movimiento de cadera y brazos, de forma que quedara viendo a la pelirroja, abrazándola y presionándola contra su duro pero calentito pecho. -''Tu amigo... esta aquí.'' -Murmuró entre sueños con una sonrisa. Creo que no hace falta decir, que la pelirroja tenia su cara completamente idéntico al de su inusual cabello.

-Sarah: _''¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Que...?! ¿¡Que estas haciendo tonto?!''_ -Estaba por quitarse al ojiazul de encima... pero... antes de poder hacerlo... se quedó quieta sintiendo el dulce y protector abrazo que le estaba dando el joven. Poco a poco... esta iba rindiéndose ante la relajante acción de recargarse contra el pecho del mencionado... sentía que podría estar así para siempre y nunca cansarse...

-Sarah:''Je...'' -Soltó una pequeña risilla. - _''De verdad... que eres un caso...''_

 _-_ Antes de caer profundamente dormida en los brazos de su mas confiable amigo.

 **Fin del Capítulo 2 del Arco 1**

¡Que no estaba muerto, que estaba de parranda~!

Vaya, ¡Casi 3 semanas sin actualizar! Vaya que tardé lo mio.

Probablemente mas de uno se preguntará: _''¿Por qué tanta demora?''_ Bueno, para ponerlo en palabras simples, digamos que tuve unos percances con mi equipo de escritura, por lo cual tuve que coger una mini laptop de repuesto que tenia por ahí, y entre la depresión de saber que tendré que comprar otra, la falta de ganas, y todo eso sumado a que en el sitio en el que estoy es algo... incomodo... para escribir, tuve que retrasar esta actualización, mis disculpas.

Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado... _¿Que les pareció?_ Es decir... la pelea entre Zack y Kirina, quería ver que opinaban de ella, ya que es la primera de muchas veces de las que escribiré una batalla con tanto detalle y acción; bueno, hice algo parecido en el Prólogo (con el Cho'gath púrpura y todo eso) pero nada comparado a lo que leyeron hoy. Aparte quería su opinión del capítulo en general.

La idea del apodo de Kirina, Zaki, se me ocurrió ya que en Elsword (Uno de mis juegos del PC) hay una amiga que me llama así, debido a que mi Nickname es: ''ZackLX''. Se me hace bastante dulce y tierno que me llamé de esa manera, así que decidí incluirlo aquí. También me basaré un poco en la relación que tenemos para fundamentar la personalidad de alguna que otra amiga de Zack :D.

Y... sobre las escenas del final... diganme... _¿Lo sintieron forzado? Es que_ ya llevaba sus horitas escribiendo y aparte de desvelé varias veces (Aunque valió la pena xD) mientras hacia las escenas, y creo que quedo algo flojo, no sé... diganme en los comentarios.

Bueno... sin mas cháchara, vamos a los reviews, que hay unos varios.

 _ **-Pirata:**_

Rayos... ¿de verdad se nota tanto? xD. Vale vale, lo confieso, gran parte de las cosas puestas en este Fanfic están inspiradas en esa serie, incluso usé algunos trozos de la pelea de Midoriya vs Todoroki para hacerla. Lo acepto, me has pillao xD

Además, sí, soy un gran admirador del Fanfic de ese tipo, lo confieso. Estoy usando ciertas bases de su historia, y la de muchos otros que he leído en Fanfiction para escribir esto, pero tranquilo, no será la típica: _''Ay miren, es la misma carne con diferente sazón.''_ Si no entendiste lo que quiero decir, lo diré mas claramente: no será el típico plagio donde será lo mismo solo que un prota mil veces mas OP que domine todas las magias sea un completo dios y tenga doscientos cincuenta y seis mil mujeres lamiéndole la suela de los pies, no mi amigo, te puedo asegurar que no será así :D.

En fin, sin mas que decir, espero verte por aquí en futuras actualizaciones :3.

 _ **-Toby55DeadMaster:**_

Tu nombre es la verga xD

Pues no tendrás que esperar más, pues aquí lo tienes (el super pawer del Zacko :v xd).

Gracias viejo, me alegra que a alguien le guste lo que hago.

Pues Toby será krnal :v

(Por cierto, ya que eres main Tris me gustaría que algún día me dieras unos consejillos, es un personaje que me gusta mucho pero que no logró pillarle el tranquillo T~T, mas que nada por los saltos).

Jejeje... me vas a hacer sonrojar, de verdad, gracias weón, en serio me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y mi forma de escribir, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que soy un novato en esto.

Sobre lo del Kayn... vaya, si lo piensas bien el cuerpo es en cierta forma parecido al de Zack, intenta agregarle algo de las ropas y creeme que no habrá diferencia xD. Estoy pensando en un futuro dibujar los personajes de la historia y ponerlos para que la gente se haga una mejor idea de ellos, aunque por ahora no es mas que una posibilidad, ya que, tomando en cuenta que no sé dibujar muy bien, puede que me salgan algo escuálidos xD, aunque eso será en un futuro muuuuuuy lejano, pero sin dejar de descartar la posibilidad.

En fin, gracias por el apoyo, espero que el cap haya sido de tu agrado :3.

 _ **-WaffleKouhai:**_

¡Vaya pedazo de biblia me has dejao pana! Aber...

Primero que nada, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este humilde fic :3.

1) **Prólogo:**

See... la verdad era que estaba pensando lo mismo tras unos días de publicarlo, lo que debí haber hecho fue separar el cap en 2 partes y publicarlos al mismo tiempo, es que me dejé llevar por el hype de publicar mi primera historia jeje...

Pero por otra parte, no estas completamente en lo cierto. Verás, hay gente (como yo) que le gusta extenderse y escribir con muchos detalles, y, por más que un prologo tenga alrededor de las 15.000 palabras, si este no avanza mucho en la trama, técnicamente cumple su función de prologo, el de introducir. Si te lo pones a pensar bien, en el primera parte no pasaron muchas cosas, un mal sueño, la introducción del protagonista y Runaterra, el rapto del mencionado, la explicación del director, la esencia mágica, la SG y el primer uso del poder de este. Digo, no quería llegar en el prologo y solo poner:

-(Caminando y cantando como niñita) Lalalalalalala~...

-¡OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! ¡NO PUEDE SER, ES EL ELEGIDO, TRAIGANLO AQUI!

-Si señor.

-La la la la la~... (lo agarran del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastran hacia un portal) -¡HOOOOOOOO...!

AQUI ESTA CAPITANFFFGAAJSAJSHASDSGTHAA... (Convulsiona y muere por el uso de ese encantamiento suicida. _¿Esto es en serio?)_

-¡Hey tu! ¡¿Quieres ser un superheroe capaz de partirle el culo a un montón de pendejos malvados abandonando completamente tu mundo al que has estado toda tu vida dejando tus compromisos de la vida tu familia y todo lo que estos hicieron para que un malparido como tu tenga un hogar donde cagar y dormir?! 

_**-**_ ¡Mierda sí!

O algo así.

No tan literal como lo que pone allí, pero supongo que captas lo que quiero decir.

 **2)No tengas miedo de censurar palabras:**

Aquí si que te doy toda la razón. Si te soy sincero, no sé por qué lo hice, quizás por que no estoy acostumbrado a ello o algo así, y no es que me desagraden (Es mas, las uso todo el tiempo :v) pero no sé... quizá fue por los nervios de publicar algo que no fuese aceptado por alguien, pero meh, lo hecho, hecho esta, seguiré a mi manera tomando en cuenta las criticas constructivas e ignorando las destructivas.

 **3)Cohesión:**

Nehehehe... gracias. Sí, supongo que alguien experimentado se da cuenta cuando alguien usa eso ;)

 **4)Repeticiones:**

Esto es algo que ya sabia desde antes, pero aun así te agradezco por recordármelo. Te diré algo, yo cuando escribo, imagino la escena en mi mente, y dejo que mis manos hagan el resto, pero, el problema viene que a veces estoy algo cansado, o, en este caso... algo como... no sé... ¿flipado? Y a veces me excito de sobremanera y pongo cosas que o no tienen sentido o que se repiten unas ocho veces :v, aunque estoy haciendo lo posible por eliminar ese mal habito. De vuelta, te agradezco por recordármelo.

 **5)POV:**

Mmm... no lo había pensado, ahora que lo dices si quedaría bastante bien para el que no sepa que es lo que significa ( _Creo que es Point Of View, aunque no estoy muy seguro.)_ te agradezco por la idea :).

 **6)No conviertas a tu prota en un Mary Sue de primeras:**

Tranquilo, no lo haré, digamos que le di las herramientas para empezar, pero como pudiste ver estas tienen un alto costo (o al menos por ahora). Poco a poco lo irá perfeccionando pasando por varios desafíos, como el que leíste en este cap, hasta dominar estas dos y muchas más habilidades que vendrán próximamente.

Digo, _¿De que te sirve un gran poder si no lo sabes usar?_

Y oye... ¿eso de Mary Sue de donde viene? De verdad que nunca he escuchado ese termino antes, ¿Es personaje poderoso en algún otro idioma o algo así?

 **7)Darle sentido a lo que quiero escribir:**

Bueno... si y no. Por un lado tienes razón por la falta de explicaciones del actuar de la criatura, y no, porque de esta ya se desveló un poco del por qué atacó a Sarah (Capitulo 2) pero nada relativamente explicito, por ahora. Creeme, si dejo algún hueco en una parte, se tachará en otra, esto para darle chicha a la historia :D.

 **8)Consejillos:**

\- Aun que se me da algo mal, lo intentaré lo mejor que pueda xD

\- No lo seré, ya he sido testigo de las consecuencias de lo que es apresurarte por publicar una actualización.

\- Solo si me dejan unos con buena apariencia e historia xDDDD (okno :v)

 **9)Creeme, lo haré.**

Vaya, pues si que demoré un ratillo :v.

De vuelta de agradezco por esta pequeña critica hacia mi historia, espero ver tus futuras opiniones en los comentarios.

Uff... ¡y eso es todo amigos!

Pues bien... eso y... nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización... supongo awa

 _FFS Se despide._


End file.
